A Hero Is Born
by CaptainOats2TheRescue
Summary: The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale if somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy not a care in the world somebody lied. SpidermanOC SS
1. The Accident

**A/N:this whole idea for a story just popped into my head...lol...it's a clash between the o.c and spiderman...lol I wanted to write a hero-type story, so I chose spiderman... lol...Its SS, Sethcentric... in new york city, same personalities, same school name...oh and no ryan or marissa..sorry RM fans...please give this story a shot...R/R_ Italics is Seths POV_**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 **

**The Accident**

_Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale - if somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy not a care in the world; somebody lied. _

_Hi, I'm Seth Cohen and I hate school. Well who doesn't but you don't quite understand, I hate it with a passion. It's the worst experience ever. Who ever the hell said that school days are supposed to be the best days of your life, must've been smoking some serious crack when they said that. School is load of crap. Edward R. Murrow High school, in Brooklyn..The nicer part of Brooklyn, if that makes any sense at all...The teachers don't know jack about social problems teens have, the teens themselves are complete asses, and the girls are too fashion ordinated to give a damn. I'm fairly smart for a 16 year old, yet nobody gives me the time of day to talk. Its either beatings from the guys, or gettings shot down by the girls. I don't even find any of the girls particularly hot. Except for, lets say ummm...Summer Roberts. She is the ideal girl everyone looks up to. All the guys want her, all the girls want to be her. The queen bee of Edward R. Murrow High school. And I have spoken to her before...I remember it like it was yesterday. Actually, it was yesterday, it got to happen almost everyday. Except with her reactions changing everyday_

_**Flashback**_

"_Su-Su-Summer, do y-you have your homework done? I-I have to collect it..." I stuttered out._

"_Ew! What do you want?" Summer was busy painting her nails, which she started at the beginning of class._

"_Y-your homework. D-do you have it done?" I choked out, yet again._

"_Nope, there was a sale at Manhattan Mall, couldn't miss it." She quickly realized who she was talking to, then dropped back to reality. "What are you still doing here? Go!" Summer had a reputation, and planned on keeping it._

_**End flash back**_

"Seth, for the 3rd time, lets go!" he heard his mother, Kirsten, yelling from the stairs. Apparently, he had been oblivious to her pleas the entire time. He groaned and walked down to his awaiting mother.

"Where's dad?" he asked while searching the cupboard for the cereal.

"He had to go in early, I don't know some sort of crisis, but anyways I gotta run..."Kirsten walked over to her son and kissed his cheek like he was still a 3 year old. Seth grimaced, and Kirsten took note and just rolled her eyes.

"Jeez mom, warn me next time, so I can go get sterilized.." he wiped his cheek repeatedly.

"You should be so lucky you have parents that love you..." Kirsten shot back. "Anyways I'm off, and don't forget your form for that trip, I signed it and its on the dinner table. Bye!" she finally walked out the door.

_Yes, the one good thing about today was the field trip to NYU. We get to visit their science wing...this should be good, I love science, its so intriguing. Learning about genetics, the human body and the whole nine yards. This trip would give me great career options. I know for a fact I'm going to be somewhat involved in science in the future. Its inevitable,its literally the only good quality I have. I'm a sci-fi nerd at school. The only way for me to enjoy this trip, is to black out all the moans and groans from the rest of the class. They'll surely be bored out of their brains, and will try to make the trip hell, for people who actually appreciate science, like me. Science isn't boring, what the hell do they know._

Seth finished off his cereal, grabbed his admission slip, then took off down the road for school. The school was only about a 10 minute walk, so there was no reason to get a ride. As he walked along the sidewalk, he could visibly see all the other excited groups of kids who seemed to be enjoying themselves. And why shouldn't they? They had friends. Everything seemed so much better when you had friends. Seth's only friends were Captain Oats( a plastic horse) and a gold fish he had(the goldfish could be dead, since he hadn't fed it in 3 days)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He entered the school, and immediately went straight for the cafeteria. He needed his daily does of coffee just to function properly, without it, his day would be hell...more then usual.

"Seth!" he turned, surprised that someone took the time out of their 'busy' schedule to acknowledge him. It was just Leon, a person Seth could relate to, except that Leon was higher up on the social spectrum. He too was a comic book loving, science appreciating, straight A student like Seth. But just had better luck when it came to interacting with his peers.

"Oh hey Leon..." he groaned out while standing in line for his coffee. He knew all Leon would talk about was either comics or the science trip. He wasn't actually his friend, since all Leon ever wanted to talk about was things they had in common. Not any personal issues, which god knows, there was a lot.

"Are you excited about the trip?" Leon stood beside him and gestured towards the worker what he wanted. He acted like he owned the place. " Mr. Andrews said that the top student gets to help out on an experiment..But he's not saying who that is.."

"Oh really, that sounds exciting.." Seth feigned excitement then ordered his coffee after Leon.

"Yeah, its gonna be great, hey man thanks for the coffee, but I gotta run. Later."Leon gestured as he grabbed his coffee and bolted for some fellow nerds.

Seth just stared blankly at after him in shock. Here this kid was, as a big a geek as he was, acting all 'too cool for school'. Seth completely forgot about the now impatient worker awaiting his payment.

"Hello! I said it comes to $4.50." Seth wiped any remaining signs of confusion away, and paid for the coffee. Well coffees, since he forgot Leon snuck one in too.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Mr. Andrews shouted over the loud kids and even louder engine. They were already filled into the bus, of course in social order. Cool kids at the back, geeks in front.

"Yes..." they all moaned.

"No, not everyone, where's Seth Cohen?" Mr. Andrews asked, while searching the bus for the boy.

"Seth who?" Summer blurted out causing everyone to laugh. Then almost on cue, Seth appeared at the bus door.

"Oh there he is, Seth Conan.." Summer repeated and everyone once again laughed.

"There you are Seth, we were beginning to get worried.." Mr. Andrews explained. " And while I have all of your attention, Seth Cohen here.." he grabbed his shoulders and patted his back. " Is our top student, so he is the winner who gets to participate in the special experiment!"

"What an honour...Geek boy wins at being the biggest geek..." someone shouted from the back, again followed by laughter. Seth lowered his head, and took a seat at the front.

"What thats preposterous! How did he beat me?" Leon complained.

"Not now Leon, Seth deserves this..." Leon just shot Seth an evil glare then proceeded to stare out the window.

_Wow, I actually won something.. Theres an accomplishment..wait why am I being sarcastic? Remember the amendment Cohen? No sarcasm before 12:00, it messes with the coffee's effect._

_Summer must think she's something special. Putting me out on the spot like that. Its times like that when I wished I wasn't hopelessly in love with her._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_The entire tour had been better than I had expected. They got to experience first hand, what It felt like to be in an actual lab. Of course, there were the haters of science who had their usual banter in the background, usually along the lines of science being useless. Sure science is useless, its only the reason of their existence. Idiots. Some people just have no brains whatsoever_.

"Now, for the special experiment.." the scientist replied excitedly. " who is the lucky winner Mr.Andrews?"

"Seth Cohen.." he answered and gestured for him to join them. Seth obeyed, even under the constant snickering he received from his fellow and the 'it should be me' looks he was receiving from Leon.

"What we're going to be doing Seth, is receiving DNA samples from a radioactive spider. It was just recently discovered, so its yet to be named. This is historic stuff here.." the doctor tried to excite the boy.

"Wow, that sounds too good to be true, what do you want me to do?"

"Well Seth, you get to inject the needle.." the scientist readied the need then explained

" Now listen carefully Seth, this all has to be done in one smooth step, it requires a steady hand and a firm grip...There can't be any falters understood?" Seth nodded, without even a hint of remorse. He knew he'd be perfectly fine, after all, if he was going to become a scientist, this would be a great first step.

"Remember Seth, these spiders are genetically-altered, so be careful." the scientist gave his final warning then allowed Seth to proceed. He started getting sweaty and jittery, and the snickering kids in the back weren't helping.

"Watch it Cohen, I heard these things kill people.." He heard a guy yell from the group.

"Yeah man, they swallow you whole, errrr something like that." What an idiot, that wasn't even logical.

Seth brushed off all the snickering, and set his attention back on the spider. It seemed limp and motionless ,so he took this as a sign to inject it and get it over with. Seth stabbed the needle in and awaited for the scientist to give him the 'okay' nod, for him to release the needle. But It never came, instead all he saw was the man rush over to his side.

"SETH! WHAT DID YOU?" the doctor screamed causing the kids to panic too. The spider began jumping all over the place, the students ducked for cover all except for one Seth Cohen. He stood there above all the others. Summer, who was conveniently hiding under a table took note of this.

"Cohen! What are you doing?" Summer looked at him worried. Seth shook his head and got out of his neurosis, and stared blankly at Summer. Of course it had to be the worst of times that she talked to him. Before Seth could reply, he felt a something plop down on his right hand. He peered down at it, only to find the radioactive spider sitting on his hand.

_Oh my god, oh my god you little bugger...you better not..._

And quicker then when it landed, the spider took a big bite out of his hand, immediately injecting its venom into him.

_-BITTE ME !!!!!!!!_

Seth fell over in agony, he grimaced and held his hand. Summer rushed over to him quickly. He was starting to get dizzy, and began sweating. His head was spinning like crazy and it wouldn't stop.

"Oh my god Cohen!" Summer rested his head on her lap.

"I told him to do this in a smooth step, but did he listen...no.." the scientist said under his breath as he recovered the limp spider. It was now fast asleep.

"Hello Mr.Scientist-dude! Cohen over here, is like, out cold!" Summer shot over at the man.

He quickly set the spider down in its rightful container, and headed over towards Seth and Summer.

" I better grab the antidote.."

"Huh, wh-wh-where am I? S-S-Summer?" Seth stirred and repeatedly blinked his eyes. He was in a daze. Even in his worst of times, he could still hear his snicker peers, what asses.

"Cohen, your alright!" Summer looked him in the eyes, he was still resting his head on her lap.

"Uhh yeah I think I am_..." _he rubbed his head and looked around at his surroundings.

" No he is not fine, he's far from it."the doctor shot in. Everyone was seemingly still laughing at him, even thefellow doctors. This was a huge concern, and still, everyone had found time to laugh at him. Sethcouldn't take much more of it so he just decided to lie and get out of there. Even though, he enjoyed the position he was lying in, on Summer's lap.

"No really, I think I'm fine, I probably just need rest..." Seth lied.

"Seth, you need immediate-

"- I said I'm fine!" Seth interrupted.

"Mr.Andrews, don't worry about It, I'll just take a cab home or something..." Seth looked at his teacher, who was terrified. After all, a student injury could involve a lawsuit.

"You're gonna let him go home? Just because he got bit by some stupid spider?" a kid asked.

"He's too much a pussy to take the pain...he faints when he gets bit by a spider." another said. All the kids snickered now. Seth wanted out, Now.

"Summer, thanks for everything.." he really had no clue why he was thanking her.

Before he could hear what Summer or his teacher had to say, he bolted for the door, going through all the kids that were scoffing at him

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He jumped out of the taxi, and stumbled towards the door. His head was till spinning from the bite, and his entire body was dizzy. He didn't no which way was left or right. He never even made it to his room, instead crashing down to the hallway floor in aloud thud. He was out.

**I know that probably sucked, but I really wanted to write this. Its been on my mind for a long time...and its not so much all the fighting and action...but more about the lovestory...cuz that story is also very much a 'geek gets the girl' type of story.**

**Anyways R/R n tell me what ya think.**


	2. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

_Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale - if somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy not a care in the world; somebody lied._

Seth was still out cold from the day before. It was about 6:00 am and noone had woken him up yet. He figured they probably had tried, but he was too out of it hear them. His head was still throbbing from with dizziness and nausea, while his hand felt like it was bulging out of its skin. He officially hated spiders.

_Holy hell does my head ever hurt..I feel like I got hit by a train..who knew that little thing packed such a heavy bite..I know I should've got my hand checked out, but I just couldn't stand more humiliation from the class. God knows it going to be hell in about 3 hours at school. They're all gonna humiliate me because I fainted from a spider bite...What the hell do they know? I'd sure love to see them get bit by a radioactive spider...pricks.._

Sandy walked down the hallway, he tripped over Seth who was still sprawled out across the hallway since he hadn't made it to his bed after he crashed on the floor.

"Jesus Seth! What are you still doing on the floor? Didn't I already tell you to get to bed?" Sandy asked as he rubbed his knee after smacking it off the floor.

"Uhhhh hi dad..I'm just ahhh...stretching..sorry for tripping you.."

"Ahh don't worry about it son..." Sandy stood and turned to walk away. " oh! I almost forgot, how was that science trip? I heard from the school that you got chosen as the top student to participate in that experiment..sounds exciting!"

"Oh yeah, it was uhhhh...uneventful.." Seth looked anywhere but Sandy, he knew that he'd be able to tell he was lying if he looked at him.

"Well thats good, but I gotta run now, you should go back to sleep, you still got a few hours till school.." Seth just nodded and leaned his hand on the wall.

"Bye, love you son!" Sandy said cheerfully and grabbed his briefcase.

"Unfortunately, love you too..." Seth winced as he spoke. Sandy gave a goofy grin and headed for the door.

Seth still was leaning on the wall, mainly because he felt incredibly weak and dizzy. The room seemed to be spinning nonstop at like 100mph. He knew if he tried to make his way to his room, he would probably fall over again, but it was worth a shot.

He went to remove his hand, but felt it stiffen up and stick to the fall. He couldn't rip his hand off the wall, and when he tried, he just got the other one stuck. He started panicking so he started using his feet and pressing against the wall. _They_ also got stuck. So now, here he was, with his hands and feet stuck to the wall, scared out of his mind. He kept struggling to set free from the wall, and after a good 20 attempts, he finally released from the wall. Thus, falling straight to the floor in a loud thud. He quickly backed away from the wall and looked at it with fear.

_That wall is cursed...I swear to god its gotta be...Or I'm just losing my mind and starting to get delusional, pretty soon I'll start seeing things...I don't wanna become a nutcase and get locked up in an Insane Asylum. Its gotta be it, maybe its just post-bite symptoms..._

"Seth! What the hell's going on out here?" a groggy Kirsten appeared in the hallway and didn't look to pleased to be woken up.

"Sorry mom, I was just...working out...you know pushups, sit-ups, the whole nine yards.." Seth lied, he was still looking at the wall in freight.

"Right...Well cut it out, its 6 in the morning...Get to sleep!" she barked and quickly disappeared back to her room.

Seth decided to try another attempt at his room. This time, he opted to just lean against the wall and take baby steps. He made it to his door, and pressed his hands against it. He figured it was fine, considering the whole event earlier was caused by the 'evil' wall.

After his short break, he went to remove his hands, but they were stuck...again. This time he more smoothly and calmly removed them with ease. He was stunned at what he was doing. He once again placed his hands on the door, and removed them yet again, with ease. He continued doing this for about 10 minutes, and he just couldn't get enough of it.

_This is pretty cool, my hands freaking stick to walls...Even though, to the average person, I'm probably a freak...And if the kids at school find out about this, they'll have a reason to call me 'freakboy'. Because this is just beyond belief...Its unreal._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth casually strolled the halls of school towards his next class, science. His dizziness had sufficiently subsided, and he was now back to normal. Despite the fact he could stick to walls, he was normal again. His throbbing headaches were gone and room was no longer spinning at a rapid pace.

He walked into class a bit late than usual. He forgot his regular coffee, so he just had to go back to the cafeteria and get one. It was routine, and just couldn't break tradition.

He entered the class while Mr.Andrews was explaining what appeared to be the particle theory, and instantly got all the attention of the class. A few scoffed at him and broke into quiet laughter, while others actually showed some sympathy.

"Ahhhh, how are we today?"Mr.Andrews set his chalk down and grabbed the attendance sheet.

"I'm a lot better, thanks.."

"Thats good, you gave us quite the scare." Mr.Andrews then motioned for him to sit, so he could finish the lesson.

Seth took his seat and still had eyes staring at him. The guys just laughed at him, while the girls seemed a bit more sympathetic. Shooting him looks with puppy dog eyes, and slight frowns. Even Summer, who sat beside him was showing concern.

"Pssstt! Cohen..." Summer whispered while Mr.Andrews had his back turned. "How are you?" She was the only one yesterday that rushed to his side and helped him. For that he would be forever grateful, and it also gave him another reason to love her even more. On top of the already thousands of reasons.

"Ummm I'm fine, I was a little dizzy, but it's all good now.." Seth lied, it was not all good. He could stick to walls, and that on its own had its benefits as well as negatives. "Thanks for helping me yesterday Summer, I appreciate it." he shot her a smile, dimples and all.

She just gave an even bigger grin, and blushed even.

_Huh? Well will you look at that? I made her blush. Seth Cohen, made, Summer Roberts, blush... this days not too bad afterall...it appears I'm beginning to thaw at her icy heart..._

Seth and Summer whispered back and forth for most of the class. Mainly about how his day was yesterday, and the nonstop questions about how he was doing. The other kids had been throwing pencils, erasers, etc. around, all while the teacher was teaching the lesson.

"Owww!" one kid shrieked as he got hit in the face with a pencil. The other guys just laughed silently, making sure the teacher didn't hear. " You guys are dead!" The guy grabbed a pair of scissors and threateningly held them out for all to see.

"Ooohhhhh we're sooooo scared.." the other guys across the room pleaded in fake terror. That seemingly was enough for the kid, who had taken this whole situation way to far by bringing scissors out, as he chucked the scissors across the room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"-I was soo scared for you yesterday. I'm just so glad your alright!" Summer gave him another ear to ear smile as they continued their chat. Seth, suddenly felt a huge throbbing pain in his head.

_Owwwww what the hell! My head is killing me! It sure as hell better not be from talking to Summer, because this whole talk is just too good to be true. I thought I got rid of this stupid pain this morning...I'd rather be listening to every word she's saying, than complaining over a stupid migraine in my head...God this whole thing just sucks so much._

Summer was still chatting away, oblivious to the fact Seth was deep in thought. He was struggling to regain his composure as his head was killing him.

He finally looked back up at Summer and notice something in the background. He saw the kid, Jeff Lewis, toss a pair of scissors in Summer's direction. They were heading right for her, and Seth reacted immediately and tackled her off her seat a little too forcefully and dove on top of her. He buried her head into his chest and ducked for cover.

The scissors missed them and clashed against the wall behind them. Jeff's throw was also a good 3 or 4 feet away from the intended kids.

"Ar-Are you alright?" Seth glanced down at the beautiful girl he was on top of. She gave a slow nod and stared right into his eyes. Seth could feel the sparks flying just by the look she was giving him, but forcefully had to brush it off as he knew they were creating a scene. Much to his dismay, he rolled off her and rose to his feet, and held out an arm to help her up.

By now the entire room had their eyes on Seth and Summer. They didn't understand the situation, so they all made their assumptions.

"Whats going on here had no idea what was going on, the only thing he saw was Seth tackle Summer to the floor.

"Umm...I saw someone throw some scissors at Summer, so I did the only thing that came to mind, so I tackled her.."Seth winced as he realized how bad that sounded.

"Are you attempting some sort of Sexual Assault in my classroom Seth?" Mr.Andrews glared at him. He only called people by their first name when he was really pissed off. Seth noted his tone, and got tongue-tied. The rest of the classroom just grinned and laughed at him.

"Actually no Mr.Andrews, he was just trying to protect me...it wasn't assault."Summer smiled at Seth then directed her attention back to the teacher.

"Alright then..." Mr.Andrews turned and faced the class. "Who threw the scissors?" he boomed. Everyone grew quiet and started shuffling their hands around. "Seth? Who threw it?" he looked back at Seth.

Seth was still choked up for words. He wasn't used to this much attention in two days. Seth peered around the room for Jeff, and he found him. He was standing near the rest of the guys and was gesturing death threats and punching motions at Seth. Seth gulped and remained quiet.

"Well than, if noone's going to come forward, we'll just write a 3 page essay on classroom etiquette..."Mr.Andrews began handing out blank sheets to the class.

"Seth. Summer. Could you two go to the principals office and explain this whole situation? I'll be sending someone else down to join you, that is once they confess.." he gave the class evil glares.

Seth did as we was told and walked out the class, followed by Summer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Th-Thank you for saving me..."Summer stuttered out. She was not one to be choked up for words around guys, but there was something about this one.

"Oh it was nothing, would've done it for anybody.."Seth gave a cheeky grin and started blushing uncontrollably.

"How did you know though? I mean, I was just talking away and all of a sudden you came towering on top of me..."Summer walked along side him as they made their way to the office.

" I don't know, must've got lucky...I'm glad you okay.." Seth knew damn well what it was, it had to have something to do with him sticking to walls.

_Okay this is starting to get creepy...one minute I'm sticking to walls, the next I'm hurling myself at Summer infront of flying sharp objects. And I know that throbbing headache had something to do with it. Because it started just before Jeff threw them, it was almost as if I sensed that they were coming...When the hell am I gonna wake up from this?_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth and Summer spent most of the day explaining the situation to the principal. The talk was mostly focused on whether Seth's actions were assault or not. It was a good thing Summer was there to defend his actions, or else he might've been charged with assault.

Soon enough the day was over, and Seth made his way home. It was a long walk, he had a lot to think about. He hadn't got the chance to experiment with his wall sticking abilities at school, since it would be just too weird for everyone to see him attached to a wall with ease.

He finally arrived home and quickly sprinted upstairs to his room, avoiding all talk with his parents on how his day went. He threw his books on the floor, grabbed a ball from his closet, then sprawled out on the bed. He needed something to keep him occupied while he went through different scenarios in his head.

_Maybe this is all a dream, and I'll wake up and be completely normal...Or maybe all of this will be gone in the morning, THEN everything will be back to normal..._

Seth pondered all of these things in his head as he tossed the ball up and down.Then suddenly on one of his throws, being the klutz that he is, the ball smacked him dead on the forehead and rolled onto the floor.

"Damn it!" He wasn't even mad about the ball smacking him, he was mad about being taken out of his thought scenarios. It felt weird, considering the _old _Seth would've dropped down in crying fits if the ball had hit him. But now, it felt like nothing.

He quickly spotted the ball and tried his hardest to reach it from where he was lying. He stretched his arms out and extended his fingers every inch that he could. He was well away from the ball, but still attempted at reaching it with one try.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a thin, clear string-like line came shooting out of his wrists. It attached itself to the ball, and then slingshot back at him with full force. It smacked an already stunned Seth square in face at a high velocity. Seth's jaw had still been dropped and was unaware of the ball hitting him.

He checked his wrists and stared blankly at them. He immediately got up and inspected the string that was on the floor. It was rock hard, and stiff. He stretched it out, and the string showed no lines of snapping. It was very much web-like, and it only suited the rest of his weird features.

He decided to experiment it again, so he pointed his wrist towards the open door. He folded his two fingers into his palms, then sprung his hand forward. Another line of supposed webbing came shooting out. He swung his hand vertically, and shut the door. His jaw dropped once again, and he fell back onto his bed.

_Okay, this is beyond weird...Let's recap...I can stick to walls, sense danger, and shoot webs out of my wrist.. I'm walking freakshow!!!!!!All of these events are clouding my thoughts away from the fact Summer actually was nice to me today, more than nice, it looked like she was flirting with me at times...Yay! But no, I haven't been able to process all that yet, because I'm trying to figure what the hell is going on.._

_Whatever it is, it has to somehow be connected to that damn spider...I don't know if I should be cursing at the thing, because to tell you the truth, at times these new features are kinda cool! I'm just hoping everything turns out for the better, and that things don't go downhill from here...When the hell am I gonna wake up..._

**I hope u liked it, and I know the idea seems kinda weird but just keep reading I promise it will get beterr... R/R PLEASE n tell me what u think**

**R/R**


	3. Learning to Fall

**A/N: sorry I nvr cleared this up, but summer lives next door to seth just like in the movie..I forgot to mention it sorry..lol I haven't even thought of any like villains or anything yet haha so I could use some help with that...R/R n give some ideas or your thoughts or w/e. ...anyways enough rambling here it is...enjoy**

**Learning to Fall**

_Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale - if somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy not a care in the world; somebody lied._

Wednesday morning couldn't have come quicker for young Seth Cohen, it was now 2 days since the experiment-gone-wrong, and we was still out cold from the events that transpired earlier. In a span of about 10 hours, he discovered he could stick to walls, have mind numbing headaches that presumably sensed danger, and could shoot 'web'-like fluid out of his wrists. That wasn't a typical day for your average teenager. Because now Seth was so far from average, it was unreal.

_This whole thing is just so crazy..I feel like I'm coming right out of a comic book..maybe I could give the X-Men a call and see if any spots are available...Okay enough sarcasm Cohen...Your in way over your head, and the last thing you need to do is joke about it. I defiantly need to pay NYU another visit and sort this whole thing out. I need to talk to that scientist that ran the whole experiment, he seemed like he knew what he was doing..How could he not? He's a freaking scientist for Creist Sakes..._

_Yep thats exactly what I'm gonna do..I'll go see him and get all of this weirness out of me...than...I go back to misery and torment...on the other hand...these new 'features' give me a whole new sense of character..for instance, my first reaction when Summer spoke to me yesterday wasn't to piss my self...I was all cool about it and it seemed like I knew her for years..which is correct on certain terms, considering she is my neighbor, and there defiantly is advantages to that..for instance, I have a clear view of her room..No problems there..._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth sprung to his feet and stretched his arms out then checked the clock. 6:30.

_Shit.. Its way too early, especially for a Cohen. We Cohen's are a special type of breed. It sounds cliche but we actually do need our beauty sleep, so that we can restore all of our humor and wit._

Though it was still visibly dark out, Seth knew he had to shrug the sleep and rest off. He needed answers, and the only way he could get them, was if he took matters into his own hands and went down to NYU.

He stumbled zombie like over to his closet, picked out his clothes, than grabbed his towel and robe, and walked to the bathroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"-see I don't think you quite understand, my names Seth Cohen, and I was just here a few days ago with my class..."Seth tried to convince the scientics at the main office.

"Well, I think I would know if you were here, considering I'm the head scientist, and theirs no records of your- " he was cut off by a voice.

"Seth! I was wondering when you'd be back..Jerry I can take it from here..." 'Jerry', just shrugged it off and left the room.

"Yeah, well I just have a few things to ask about the last time I was here..." Seth paused as he had no clue what the hell the man's name was.

"Curt Connors..." Curt stuck his hand out, and Seth shook with a genuine smile.

"Yeah well Curt, I just have few questions, just about the affects and symtoms.."Seth babbled on.

"Okay, well first things first..how have the last 48 hours been? Any abnormal occurrences or anything I should no about?"Curt led them into a separate room, presumably his office. He had tons of certificates and plaques lying about. So clearly he was successful.

""_just that I can climb walls with ease and shoot webs out of my wrist's like a Laker shoots 3-pointers.." _Seth thought. "_Okay Lakers don't particularly shoot well, but you get the point.."_

"Umm..no not that I'm a aware of.."Seth took a seat as the scientist began searching through some files.

"Well thats good, because there is an antidote for this...it needs to be injected immediately.." he swept across the room and now began searching through a flurry of medicines. "Matter of fact, If you didn't come in today, I would've come and found you anyways...That bite is serious and needs to be taken care of.." he finished.

"It's a good thing there is no abnormal experiences on your part, because if there was, the outcome of this antidote could be fatal..Now let me see your hand.." He readied the needle and looked over to Seth to insure him there was nothing to fear. Seth gulped and blinked his eyes furiously.

But what he didn't know was that Seth had every right to be afraid. He's been having the most 'abnormal' 2 days of his life. If he went through with this he'd surely die. He had to get out of there, and fast.

"You know what, I think I'm fine after all...no need to worry.."Seth yanked his hand out of the scientist's clutches just before he injected the needle.

"Seth, you need to take this antidote..or else the consequences could be..- "

"I guess I'm a quick healer! Well thanks for all your help but I really gotta get going..Bye!" Seth interrupted than gave a friendly wave and sprinted out of the room, despite all of Curt's pleas.

"...fatal..." he managed to blurt out as Seth was almost out of view. He knew Seth was in danger, but was either too stubborn to get help, or he was hiding something. He guessed it was the latter, and I was up to him to find out what. And he only had so much time before something went horribly wrong.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth sprinted down the sidewalk and out of view of NYU. That place was now worse than school, because at least at school, he wouldn't get killed. Well, the threat of dying still loomed, but at NYU, it was for sure death, as Curt Connors anxiously wanted to inject that needle in him. Little did he know that everything was _not_ okay with Seth, and probably might never be again.

He decided to take a short breather, so he ducked in a nearby alley and began panting and gasping for air. He wasn't used to running that much, and it shocked him he lasted as long as he did. The only time he participated in any level of physical fitness was when it was mandatory. Or in other words...Gym.

He leaned his hands against the wall and arched his back out. He guided his hands along the wall, just to take his mind off his panting, and quickly realized he wasn't sticking. He put his hand on the wall again, almost ecstatic that things _might_ be going back to normal, than his hand clung to the wall like glue.

_Damn...hey at least I can control it now..so I don't have to avoid every single object around school now...so theres a plus.._

Seth flipped his phone open and checked the time _Shit! _It was almost 8:45 and he was still at least a good 3 or 4 blocks away from school. He needed to make some serious time, or he would inevitably be in the principals office again. And not for a good reason, not like the last time he was there was good either, considering he got accused of assault. But this time it would be because he was late. It was a pretty stupid reason, but for unknown reason, the school strongly discouraged showing up late.

He shoved his phone back in his pockets and quicklysurveyed the wall. He wasn't exactly sure about this idea, but he was left with no choice. He placed his hands on the wall, than whipped his head around in every direction possible. Nobody could see him do this, it would just be too unreal for them to handle.

One after another, his hands continually moved up the wall, his feet were also guiding his body in the right direction, keeping him from falling backwards to his sure death. He scaled the wall fairly slow, he didn't feel the need to rush right up the wall, it was his first time. And hopefully not last, because though his face looked frightened, he actually was enjoying this. His fear of heights was not evident, and his usual panic and neuroses was nowhere to be seen.

He reached the top of the building in no time, it was at least 3 stories high. Now he had no clue what to do. _Now what Cohen?_ Seth began going through different scenarios in his head about his next move. He walked over to the edge of the building and peered down at the ground. He slightly stumbled back, baffled at the height he was at. The more and more he thought about it, the more it looked like this whole thing was a bad idea, he should just get back on the ground and run the rest of the way. He glanced back down at his watch8:55than out across the road at another building. It was easily a good 20 feet away.

"_Its do or die now, Cohen...literally, die.."_ he surveyed the jump once again. "_Ah hell, here goes nothing..."._ He took a few steps back, the darted across the rooftop. Just before he reached the edge, he leaped across the narrow street, en route to the building on the other side. As soon as he was airborne, he immediately closed his eyes and covered his face. He peeked a look through his hands, and saw that he hadn't hit the ground yet, and that he was actually gliding along smoothly to the other side.

"WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!"Seth screamed at the top of his lungs and shrieked for all to here. He had his hands raised in triumph as he was now almost to the other side. But just as he began to celebrate, he quickly started descending, falling at a rapid pace.

"Oh no no no no no!" He desperate swung his arms in the air, imaginably grasping the building that was inches away. He dropped like a rock, and came crashing down on top of well kept 1967 Chevy Impala. He the cars windshield broke his fall considerably, and Seth quickly rolled of the car and was in shock. Not once did he wince in pain, or as lame as it sounds, cry.

But he knew if pain didn't come out of him, pain would come looking for him. And it came in the form of 3 street thugs. They looked like your average gangster. With the doorags, baggy pants, hats tilted to the side and large white tees. Seth literally was looking pain in the eyes.

"Ahhhhh h-h-hello there, lovely weather we're having..."Seth rambled on as the 3 began to tower over him.

"Did you do this..?" one of them shoved Seth hard in the chest, but surprisingly he didn't fall over.

"Ummm no...but you should really get that checked out...maybe go to State Farm or something, I hear they're great with windshields..."

"You think this is some kinda joke.." the 3 now surrounded Seth. " lets just see how funny it is when your face is smashed in.." and before Seth could give another smart remark, he was slugged in the face with an uppercut. It momentarily sent him back a few feet, but he quickly regained his stance.

"SETH!" Seth whipped his head away from the 3 thugs, and spotted Summer running over to him. She quickly rushed to his side.

"S-S-Summer, w-what are you doing here, this isn't exactly the best time..." Seth still had his guard up, but his attention was solely on her. She had that affect on him.

"Yeah bitch, hes kinda busy right now..you can visit him at the hospital in a few hours..." the taller thug began to make his way towards her. "But for now, why don't you show us a good time.." he snaked his hands around his face, completely ignoring Seth.

"Hey! Get your hands off her..."Seth said but to no avail. Now all 3 had completely ignored him, and set their eyes on Summer. Now on any other occasion, this could be a perfect opportunity to run for it. But he couldn't, it was Summer that they were manhandling, he had to do something. Summer started squirming away and backed into the Impala. Just as the men were about to crowd her, Seth intervened.

"I SAID GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!" the 3 goons took their slimy hands off her.

"You think you're a tough guy now..."

"Summer, get out of here...NOW!" Seth boomed in a tone that stunned Summer. She had never seen this side of him, as a matter of fact, she never really saw any side of him. She hardly knew him, yet they had been neighbors for years.

Summer did as she was told and scurried away, but made sure not to go to far. She ducked behind a nearby building and peeked her head around to get a clear view of the transpiring events, she had a bad feeling things weren't going to go as planned for Seth, so she decided to wait it out and make sure he would be okay.

"Don't worry about her, we gon' take good care of her...hell we even gonna get our moneys worth outta her...that can be payment for the broken windshield..." one of them snickered as they clamped their fists together.

That seemed to set Seth off, because than in a very Un-Seth move, he threw the first punch. He slugged the shortest of sailing through the air. He was stunned at his strength but had to shrug it off, at least until the rest of the goons were handled. The tallest one surprised Seth and came up behind him and wrapped his hands around his neck, squeezing with all his strength. He quickly elbowed him in the gut, than uppercutted him seemingly to the moon. He landed abruptly on the hood of the car. Seth got a sudden and brief buzz in his head, and in the recent days, he had grown to know what that mean. He ducked and sure enough, a fist flew through the air and he just eluded it in time. Seth turned back to face the last of the thugs, and he grabbed him by the collar and hurled him through the air like a frisbee. He smashed against the wall and was out cold.

Summer took all of this in, she covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. She was stunned at his sudden strength. She then saw him move over towards the one on the hood.

"You're not ever gonna touch her...Got it?" Seth raised a fist and the goon gave a quick frightened nod.

"SETH!" he turned around in to find Summer making her way back to him. "Don't do it, he's not worth it.." She put a comforting hand on his raised fist, and felt it soften up considerably.

"Lets get outta here..." She grabbed his hand and guided him away from the wreckage he had created. He was still enraged at the thought of those goons laying their hands on her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth and Summer sprinted to down the streets, they were still hand and hand. They were giggling and laughing the whole way. Summer was still a bit too frightened to bring up the earlier fight, so she decided to let it wait.

They made it to the school, and Seth followed Summer to her locker, than vise-versa, she went to his. They both had science, and, they were both late. They entered the classroom with grins plastered all over their faces. of you to join us.." Mr.Andrews made his way over to the attendance sheet.

"Sorry sir, there was a uhhh hold up.."Summer shot him a grin and blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Seth. After they handled everything with the teacher, they both took their seats, right beside each other.

"Thank you.."Summer mouthed over to Seth, who just happened to hear it.

"For what..."he whispered back, although he had a pretty good idea what she was talking about. That whole experience freaked him out, and didn't like reminders of it, he was trying to block it out of his head.

"For protecting me earlier...again...as much as I resisted it!" She shot him a smirk. "I could've handled myself fine, they haven't experienced a rage blackout yet!" She teasingly raised her fist.

"Oh my bad, next time we run into some gangsters, I'll leave them all to you...Sound good beautiful?" Seth just smirked and rolled his eyes. Summer broke into a flurry of laughter, and wait for it...wait for it...blushed again!

Summer's everything I expected her to be..She's finally coming out of her protective bubble and is seemingly letting me in..though I'm still a fair ways away from every being her boyfriend, but I feel I'm making progress.

But on a side note, what was she doing downtown earlier, I hope I didn't freak her out too much with what happened. If its any consolation, I'm pretty scared about it too. I've never been much of a fighter, so why all of a sudden now? The old me would've just thrown a wad of cash at those thugs in a heartbeat...but today I didn't once think of paying for it...I was actually proud of breaking it...I'm starting to get consumed by something, I don't know what it is, but I'm not too sure that I like it as well I used to ...

**That might've been incredibly long, but oh well...please R/R n tell me what you think...feel free to give ideas because I pretty much have no clue what I'm gonna do about villains or anything...I don't know if I should make them up or use the old ones...lol...but anyways tell me what you think.**


	4. With the Good,Comes the Bad

**Thanx for all the reviews guys..so heres the nxt chapter..hope u like it..this is just mainly introducing possible villains..lol..anyways enjoy…p.s: if I say like he gets a throbbing headache or something, thts supposed to b spidersense..haha enjoy!**

**With the Good, comes the Bad**

_Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale - if somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy not a care in the world; somebody lied._

Seth shuffled around in bed that night. It was now just 12 hours ago that he beat the living hell out of those thugs. It freaked him out just thinking about the experience. He had never been a fighter his whole life, so why now.

He rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He knew it was way to early to be heading to school, but he just couldn't sleep, so decided to start the day early. He entered the bathroom, and immediately observed himself in the mirror, it was just routine.

He was stunned at what he saw. He had muscles! It was unreal. His arms were bulging out and even developed a six pack! A few days ago, he had been this scrawny little kid who listened to 'emo', now he was ripped as hell!

"_That aint right…"_ Seth thought as he blinked his eyes for the umpteenth time at what he saw before him. Muscles!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The day went by fairly smoothly. Nobody picked on him, which was unusual, and even had a brief chat with Summer. Okay, so this day was more than just smooth..it was fantastic!

He threw his books in his locker, and peered around the halls to spot someone, anyone to have lunch with. Not once did he ever sit and eat with kids at school, they all shunned him, and today was no different. What did he think having muscles, which p.s nobody knows about, was going to sudden change everyone's tune? He was still a geek, and was still alone.

The halls were now completely empty, so he dejectedly lowered his head and slowly walked out the front door. He didn't bother to grab his keys, because he knew there was something else he wanted to try out. Another one of his benefits from being bit by a spider….

He made his way out the door, and glanced down the street. It was jam-packed with buildings, cars, people, you name it. It was crammed, but also perfect for attempting webswinging. He didn't know if this would turn out as planned, but he figured he had nothing to lose.

He casually strolled down the sidewalk then checked if anyone was looking. The last thing he needed was being spied on, just like what happened with Summer. What was she doing down there anyways? Whatever, he had no time to think about it, so he nonchalantly ducked into a nearby alley and began his climb up the side of the building.

Once at the top, he surveyed the distance between the buildings, it wasn't that far. After all, the surrounding buildings were fairly small, as they were still a good ways away from Times Square.

Then instantly without even thinking it through (a very un-SethCohen move) he leaped across the underlying street and flung his wrist out. And to his amazement, the 'webbing' came pouring out of his wrist and attached it self to the building. He thought for sure he was going to land face first on the cement.

Then in one motion, he kicked his feet up and soared through the air with grace. Just as his first webbing was beginning to fade away, he quickly shot another with his other wrist, attaching it to yet another building. He was now gradually making his way towards Time Square.

As he swung over by, he could see the expressions of the people who observed him from below. They were focusing their attention Seth. He kinda liked it, it was a first for him.

He could hear all of the 'what in the hell's and the 'you've gotta be kidding me..'s as he soared overhead. They had every right to be stunned, because what he was doing was unreal.

By now, he was already far into Times Square, the most busiest place in New York! Now everyone would be looking at him, and he never even had a mask to shield his identity.

_Mental note Cohen, make mask to…become a superhero? What? That sounds way too weird..what was he going to do if he made a mask..fight crime? Please fighting and Seth Cohen only just recently crossed each other's paths._

As Seth swung through the busiest part of town, he began to notice he no longer was dealing with short houses. He was well into the skyscrapers, one of them being his mom's office. She was probably still hard at work, seeing as shes the work slave of her father, Caleb.

That guy literally runs this city. He's the main man of New York. Hes got connections with mobs, gangs you name it, he runs them. He's the Kingpin of New York. Anything he wants, he goes out and takes it. Never takes no for an answer.

Seth swung by the building and peered inside it, he didn't know exactly where his mom sat. it wasn't like he was looking for her in the first place, because surely she wouldn't take seeing her boy swing on presumably a thread about 50 ft in the air.

Seth darted to the nearby park and landed softly behind some trees. He hoped no one saw him, because he was hoping to nonchalantly stroll to his moms work, with no problems. Thankfully, nobody spotted him so he began the short walk to the office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth walked up the large set of stairs which led to the front doors. As he was about to enter, he was greeted with an unhappy welcome.

"what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Caleb snarled as he exited the building and glared upon Seth. Of course he was surrounded by guards.

"umm yeah grandpa, but I was wondering if I could see my mom for a second." Seth didn't dare look up at his grandpa.

"don't call me grandpa, you pathetic excuse for a grandson!"Caleb boomed, causing his guards to snicker.

Seth's head was now beginning to pound furiously. Something about Caleb had set him off, whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He had a bad sense about his 'ex'grandpa. Since apparently, he no longer can call him that.

"your just like your father Sanford, a complete waste of time…" Caleb croaked then stomped off, not caring to hear anymore from Seth.

Seth hadn't really cared for anything that Caleb had said. What he was thinking of was what in the hell Caleb could do that could do anyone harm. Because apparently, his throbbing head spasms he got, could sense danger. Now Caleb was a dangerous guy, but he always managed to stay away from the blame. That's why he got others to do his dirty work. He wasn't a nice guy, and if Seth wasn't careful, he could get hurt dealing with Caleb. His own related blood grandfather.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth never even made it up to talk to his mom, instead opted to make his way back to school. The lunch break was nearing its end, and Seth still had a lot to think about.

He made his way towards his locker, to find Summer pressed against the locker, with some guy leaning heavily over her chatting. Seth of course, took this the complete wrong way and rushed over.

"whats going on here…"Seth mischievously made his way to the middle of the twosome.

"Nothing Cohen, we were just talking god.."Summer glared at Seth than set her eyes back on the guy. "just because you saved me, like twice, doesn't mean you can get all into my business…"

"uhhh.. I'm Zach Stephens.." Zach reached his hand out and Seth unwillingly shook. As soon as he grabbed his hand, Seth immediately felt a loud ache go off in his head.

_Now what the hell could possibly be dangerous about Mr.Perfect over here. Oh wait, I got it..He's a football player! And football players are never nice to Seth Cohen..the guy gets all the ladies swooning over him, and now he can add another one to the list…Summer. God can't she see the guys a complete ass. The only thing he cares about is his damn hair, he obviously spends an unhealthy amount of time grooming that mop...But yet everyone loves him…god, he makes me feel very jewish…_

"Helloooo…earth-to-Cohen….."Summer waved her hand in front of Seth.

"I'm sorry..did I do something?"Zach questioned as he looked on nervously.

"oh no, Cohen's just probably thinking of the next release of some stupid Comic book he's reading." Zach snickered as Summer rambled on.

_God why was she being such a bitch today? She had moodswings like you wouldn't believe. Yesterday shes flirting and blushing, today shes being arrogant and mean._

_Whats so special about Zach anways…._

"Ha Ha Summer, very funny.." it was all Seth could spit out.

"whatevs Cohen, we have no time for your incessant chatter…Zach, will you walk me to bio?"Summer more commanded as Zach nodded and held his hand out. The two strolled down the halls and left Seth in the dust.

_Well that's just great..ignore the guy who beat up 3 thugs for you. Go off with your little prince charming. The guy can't be all that great, theres something about him that's off, and im gonna find out. It can't be good, seeing as he set my 'spidersense' off._

_Spidersense…hahah…it just keeps sounding better and better everytime..Am I really going to become a hero? No way, theres enough of them in the world,I'll probably get killed first day on the job. I'm not exactly cut out for the job. Although, with these new talents, I don't exactly scream, **business man** either._

_Somethings up with grandpa…can I still call him that? Or should I call him the name he undercover name he goes by, The Kingpin. God what a ginormous tool my grandpa turned out to be, who does he think he is, **Scarface**?_

_And Zach better not hurt Summer, I don't care what they say about him I don't trust him. And I got a throbbing headache to prove it. In the mean time, while the 'lovely' couple make their rounds, I better do something useful with my time. Maybe enter some sort of underground fighting contest, get some cash than impress Summer with the most romantic date EVER…yes, I'll sweep her off her feet…first, I gotta manage to talk to her again, and we all know that's a battle in itself…_

**Okay, so didn't come out as good as I thought it would….by the way, Zach doesn't like comic books either, so he's popular 100, and Caleb is a crimeboss and doesn't have a good relationship with Sandy or Kirsten…Warning now…Character death in the next few chapters…R/R n tell me what you think..**


	5. Fight to the Death

**Long time since last post…reminder Summer lives nxt door to seth..i mentioned it somewhere b4..this chapt is Rated for possible character death. Not sure if its this chapter or next. Anyways, enjoy. R/R**

**Fight to the Death**

Alrighty. Its all set up. Enter this wrestling league, buy a sweet car, then win Summer. It's a foolproof plan!

Seth glanced at a flyer posted in the school hallway. Funny that they were promoting an unheard of fighting league in a school that's apparently strong on safety. Seth laughed at this, then ripped the sheet off the wall and made his way out to the parking lot to go home.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was a beautiful afternoon, and still Seth was in a shitty mood. Summer unintentional shunned him yet again, going straight for perfection in human form, Zach, and now he was snooping around Caleb trying to dig up any information on him. Once he got it, he sure as hell didn't know what to do next. He wasn't going to go out and beat info out of Caleb's cronies, no he wasn't, that was what _**heroes**_ did, and he sure as hell was no hero. At least, it was too soon to begin seeing himself as that.

Seth entered the house and was grumbling under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Sandy, who was surprisingly home early from work.

"You know what today is, I shouldn't have to remind you.." Sandy sasid nonchalantly, not glancing up from his papers.

"Right, garbage day. How could I forget? I schedule my day accordingly around it.."Seth deadpanned sarcastically. With that, he turned on his heel, and bolted back out the door and towards the side. He grabbed a few bags and began to lift them towards the curb. This task before his little 'accident', used to be hell, but now it was done with ease.

Seth dropped the bags to the curb and looked next door. It was just instinct for him to peer next door and try to catch a glimpse of Summer. The past week and a half, he had talked to her more than he ever had in his entire life. He grumbled, figuring she was busy with _Zach…_God what was so special about that guy?

But to Seth's amazement, Summer came stumbling out of her garage, bags in hand and was struggling to get one leg in front of the other. Her tiny body couldn't lift all of that weight, plus the fact her designer clothes were forbidding her from coming in contact with the smelly bags.

"Summer!…"Seth seemingly galloped over to her. "here, let me help you with that.." Seth retrieved the bag from her, not waiting for her answer.

"thanks Cohen.."She swept a hair out of her face using the end of her sleeves.

"Oh, how the tables have turned? Summer Roberts doing home maintenance? I would never have thought I'd live to see the day…"Seth chimed in, receiving a jab in the side.

"Shut it Cohen.." Was all she could muster out, because her face had already began blushing rapidly.

"So, where's Zach? Why isn't he helping you out?" Seth asked a little coldly. He was bitter towards the guy.

"Oh, he had some previously planned arrangement down at…."Summer put some thought into it. "Your mom's work as a matter of fact.."

Seth didn't quite fully understand just what his mom did, nor did he care. Never did he really put much consideration into what his mom did. He just figured whatever she was doing, it was working, as they weren't poverty stricken. He always would see her bringing home model homes, so…Architecture! That's what she was involved in! So anyways, what the hell did Zach have to do with their company? Buying a new house? No it couldn't be, it probably had to do with Caleb. He had read in the paper something about Caleb being involved in illegal drug smuggling. Theres no way rich boy Zach would sink that low….

"So he blows you off for my mom..No offence Summer, even I see that as a half ass move." Seth set the trash down then looked over at the petite brunette beside him.

"What the hell is your problem Cohen? Me or Zach haven't done nothing and your treating him like shit!" Man, those mood swings came at the most unexpected of times.

"I'm treating him fine.." Seth reasoned but saw Summer roll her eyes so he retorted. "Fine! I don't trust him."

"Ha!" Summer mockingly laughed at him. "Zach's done nothing but be my friend, I suggest you do the same and quit being an Ass."

"oh I'm being an ass? Well if we're such great _friends_ why don't you quit being an ignorant bitch to me!" _Oh Shit! I said too much…_

"Screw you Cohen, just stay the hell away from me!" Summer kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, than bolted back toward her door.

"OW! Real Mature Summer! Its kind of hard to stay away when we live next door!" Seth yelled and hobbled on one foot. For a little girl, she packed one hell of a kick. FIFA had better look out for her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth wandered the streets, desperately searching for this warehouse where the competition was being held. He had soo many reasons for participating. A) to get Summer to fall for him and to stop hating him. B) to impress her, because since earlier, Seth heard Zach offer to take her to this one time event. Which he so happened to be participating in. Ha! Now he could win her over right in front of Zach's eyes! But on another note, what a gentlemen he turned out to be. Taking a primp princess like Summer to an underground wrestling match. Romeo better watch out.

Seth finally found the building, and knocked. Two eyes peered out at him through the peek hole.

"Name." The man asked blandly.

"ahh Seth Cohen. I registered this morning." The man took a while to go over the papers, but eventually opened the door. Seth entered the door, and seemingly another world. He had never had much experience with the ghetto, but this place was now his interpretation of it. Sweaty people, slurred voices, rusty walls, termites crawling all over. This place was a dump. But it would have to do, it was the least of his problems, as he had already scouted out his opponent. And you had better believe his mind wouldn't be on his surroundings. Not when he would be in the ring with this goliath. The man had pain written all over him. Extremely muscular body(clearly steroid earned), brass knuckles and the whole bit. The brass knuckles being a result of the 'Anything Goes' rule. That rule was beginning to appear more and more of death sentence than a rule.

He only had 10 minutes before his match, he really didn't plan to get all fancy and dress up. Instead, opted to wear a baggy red sweater and some baggy blue sweats. He packed an old red Halloween mask too just in case. In case he chickened out at the last minute and decided not to impress Summer. Judging by his opponent, it looked like he'd be going with the mask. It was one thing to lose, but another to be humiliated in front of Summer Roberts.

5 minutes to the fight, Seth started having second thoughts. He needed reassurance, so he called his grandma. Nana Cohen. The one person who had always been in his corner from day one. She always was behind him 100. He dialed on his cell, and awaited for her to answer.

"Hi grandma!" Seth perked up on the bench.

"Sethela! How's my favorite grandson?"

"oh good nana, just uhhh studying.." Seth stood and paced the room, thinking more about the match.

"Uh huh, right didn't buy that for a second."

"no really I am!" Seth lied. " actually the reason I called was to ask you if you could pick me up at the library in about an hour.

"oh I guess, I sure you don't want me to come now?"

"no no, that's alright I have a lot of studying to do..I just didn't want to piss my parents off, I hope its okay."

"Watch your mouth Sethela, and of course its no problem."

"Thank you Nana, well I gotta go, I'll see you in a hour"

"bye Seth!"

"Bye Nana!" he shut the phone and placed it back in his bag. This was going to be hell.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Zach! Why the hell couldn't you take me to a movie or something like everyother boyfriend does?" Summer complained as she made her way in with Zach and seated themselves in the front.

"Boyfriend? Wow that's awesome! And uhhhh because I have some uhhhh business to take care of here…" Zach mumbled, and decided to not further discuss the issue. He seated Summer, and immediately began searching the room.

"ummm Summer? I have to go talk to someone for a sec, I'll only be right back Kay?" Zach pecked her cheek before she could reply and took off.

"fine…"Summer whispered to no one. She looked back over at where Zach was, and spotted Seth Cohen. He was exiting the locker room, and was putting on a red mask. She ducked behind her chair and started spying on him. Of course with her luck, Seth spotted her, and was heading over to her with red cheeks.

"Summer! What a pleasure! What are you doing here?" Seth began fidgeting on the spot.

"I could ask you the same thing." Summer said coldly, remembering their earlier conversation.

"well, you know, just trying to make some money.."Seth rubbed his head, trying to find a way out of this awkward conversation. " uhhh anyways, I gotta go, and sorry about earlier, I was out of line..your not a bitch..Bye!" He said enthusiastically and sprinted off. Summer stared at back at him in awe at his words. Seth was eyeing up the steel cage that could end up to be his deathbed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"….yeah, yeah….he's here…yes sir, I'll make sure its handled….no, no sir…I understand…bye." Zach clapped his phone shut then turned to the others thugs surrounding him. "that was the boss, he said take him out at all costs….Jason "The Goliath" Cambell…take him out directly after the match….hes late on payment.."Zach ordered and pointed towards the big muscular man standing in the middle of the ring. The thugs just nodded and scattered to their separate seats. Zach did the same, but under the watchful eye of Seth.

"And 'The Goliath's' opponent, goes by the name of….Spiderman…?" the announced yelled with confusion. Seth slowly made his way to the ring, receiving jeers, boos and even a pizza to the face. He wiped it off his mask then focused back on Zach. Something was off with him.

Seth was so sidetracked by Zach's little meeting, that he wasn't even aware of the starting bell. He was awoken from his thoughts, by that same big muscular man grappling him by the sides and attempting to squeeze the air out of him. His hold intensified, and Seth felt himself losing consciousness. He darted his eyes around the room at all the laughter and people betting on whether Seth would die or live. He then spotted Summer, wincing as if she felt his pain. She had pain and fear in her eyes, while Zach had his arm wrapped around her not half paying attention to her. That appeared to set Seth off, Summer deserved the best. He channeled his anger towards the man that went by 'The Goliath', and he slipped his body out of the hold and drove a powerful blow to his stomach, sending the big man sprawling to the floor.

He jumped right back up and leaped at Seth. Seth darted back against the steel cage and stuck to the bars, forgetting who he was and that Summer knew who was behind the mask. This caused The Goliath to slam into the bars and crash to the ground. Seth faked to fall to the ground, trying to cover up his earlier feat. He jumped on top of the man, and repeatedly drilled punches into his stomach. Seth didn't want to kill the guy, he just wanted to win fairly. Which seemed fair of him. But he should've known, fair play doesn't go far in the underground, as The Goliath grabbed him by the throat and chucked him against the cage. Seth felt his head spinning all over the place, and once again felt unconsciousness. He felt himself being lifted up, but this time gathered enough strength to jump up and dropkick the man directly in the face. _Screw fair play now, he blew that chance. He pissed me off!_

The man fell instantly to the ground motionless. The crowd immediately jumped to its feet, including an amazed Summer and cheered. Seth K.O'd him with one kick! Wow! That was all that was going through his head, he was going to have to tell Nana about this one. She's the only one that would believe.

Seth still showed sportsmanship, as he walked over to The Goliath and checked if he was okay. He shook the unmoving hand, and walked away. Seth checked to see if Summer was still in the building, as half of the audience had already filed out. But as he did, Seth was approached by a small man in a business suit, presumably the owner, as he had 3 guards behind him.

"Ahh.. is it? Umm I'm real sorry, but seeing as this is your first match, we're not obligated to award you the cash prize…But tell you what, come back next week, win, and the money's yours."

"What!? That's bullshit I won fair and square! Who gets it if I don't?" Seth felt like slugging the guy, but saw the 3 men approach him, and backed into a corner.

"Since there was no other clear cut winner, we will just keep the earnings and add it on to the pot for next week..I'm terribly sorry.."With that, the 4 men walked away and headed over to The Goliath, who was now fully aware of where he was. He appeared to be frightened, even for a big guy. He kept his eyes on the group of thugs that were surrounding the ring. Seth could feel something was up.

"…so I'm sorry Jason, but you don't get the money either-…"

"whatever I gotta get outta here!…And gimme that!" Jason shoved the man, grabbed the cash, than bolted for the exit. Seth was already headed for the door, when he heard a shriek.

"STOP HIM!" the business man yelled, as The Goliath was heading at Seth with a full head of steam, with the 3 guards hot on his trail. Seth remembered he got screwed out of the money, so he graciously stepped out of the way and allowed him to go.

"YOU IDIOT!" the man yelled on the ground as the chase now moved on outside.

"hmmm…its not my problem…"Seth shrugged it off and headed outside, in hopes of spotting Summer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Umm Summer? I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to send you home in a cab. Sorry, but somethings come up.." Zach darted his eyes towards the chase heading down the street. " real sorry Summer, gotta go.." he went to peck her cheek, but she pulled back before he could. He had no time to question her, instead the streaking off down the street.

Summer slid down against the wall, and buried her head in her hands. She was alone, in downtown New York..This didn't look good.

Seth was dialing Nana Cohen's cell, waiting for her to pick up. He figured she was out crusading for equality or whatever she did these days. She was a social worker, and a determined one at that. She cared so much for the community, that it had eventually become her family. She treated it better than she did Sandy, who she still had remorse against for taking off at a young age when he was younger.

Seth peered around outside, and spotted a girl knelt down against the outside of the library, seemingly crying her eyes out. Seth took a few steps towards her, than instantly knew who it was.

"Summer..?" Seth seemed to startle her, as she jumped just at his voice and whipped her head up.

"…Seth…" She breathed a sigh of relief and jumped up and hugged him.

"umm helloo Summer…"Seth wrapped his arms around her, still puzzled why she was hugging him.

"I think for once Cohen, I'm glad to see you." Summer snorted and stuck her tongue out.

"nice Summer, you got a real sensitive streak there."

"yes I do Cohen, but would you mind maybe walking me home? You know…keep me comfortable?" her face turned a bright red and she shoved her hands in her tight pockets. Not once making eye contact with Seth, knowing he'd see her blushing.

"of course Summer, just one minute…" he realized he had Nana on the line.

"SETH! SETH! HELLO!" Nana screamed for what seemed the thousandth time.

"Sorry Nana, uhhh how far are you? Cuz I was gonna walk Summer home?"

"its about time, and I'm just around the corner…stuck at a light..theres a high pursuit chase going on.."

"well, do you think it would be okay if I walked her home? Sorry for dragging you all the way out here.."

"Oh I guess so….HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Nana shrieked into the phone causing Seth to pull the phone away from his ears.

"NANA! Hello! What's Wrong?" Seth began to panic. Summer saw this and walked over to join him near the wall.

"NO! I WILL NOT! GET AWAY FROM MY CAR!" She yelled once again.

Bang! Bang! He heard 2 loud noises gunshots come from the other end. His face went pale white, and he felt unwanted tears form in his eyes.

"Na-Na-Nana…."he whimpered into the phone, hearing nothing in response.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger..answers coming in nxt chapt…. What happened to Nana? Whats Zach up to? Where does Caleb tie into this?**

**Lots of Revies please, n tell me what you think so far.**


	6. With Great Power, Great Responsibility

**A/N: Long time since last post..well for me anyway..hope you liked it..R/R please…want lots of reviews…I'm putting a lot of time into this story so I appreciate it anyways..enjoy..**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility**

_**Bang! Bang! He heard 2 loud noises gunshots come from the other end. His face went pale white, and he felt unwanted tears form in his eyes.**_

"_**Na-Na-Nana…."he whimpered into the phone, hearing nothing in response**_.

"Nana!" Seth screamed into the phone, startling everyone walking nearby them. "NANA!". There was a lot of commotion from the other end of the line, none of it from his grandma. The sirens were blaring and he could distinctively hear officers yelling orders out to pedestrians.

Summer, who had witnessed the entire outburst from Seth, was still beside herself trying to figure out what was going on. Seth still had the phone pressed to his ear, but was now leaning against the wall. He slowly but surely, dropped down to the ground and buried his head in his hands. Summer did the first instinctive thing that came to her, and plopped down along beside him, and began to gently rub his lower back.

"Seth.." She quietly spoke, not wanting to startle him. "whats wrong? Whats going on?" She moved her hands from his back, up towards his hair, and started stroking his now frizzled mop.

"It's my Nana…." Summer felt intrigued to give a smart ass comment about him having a 'Nana', but decided now wasn't the time. "shes…….something's wrong….I need to get to the library.." Seth quickly rose to his feet, and offered his hand for Summer to join him.

"Sorry Sum..But I've gotta get there quickly..so I'll leave you some money to pay for a cab..I'm real sorry I couldn't walk you home Summer…" Seth frantically dug around in his pockets for loose change.

"I'm coming with you." Summer stubbornly stated and grabbed his hand and held tight.

Seth really didn't feel like dealing with her, when his mind was elsewhere. His grandma was in trouble. And no matter how important Summer was as a _friend,_ he was a good guy, and always put family first. Although, he was hoping in the future he and Summer would be more than friends.

"uhh..i'm going to be running Sum.." Seth motioned at their entwined hands. He really had no problem with holding her hand, but his plan was to make good time by web-swinging. He couldn't do that if he had had to drag her around.

"hmph. Well in that case, good thing I didn't wear heels." Summer was oblivious to his attempts to ditch her. His mouth dropped open at how clueless she was.

"Lets go then Cohen!" Summer barked as she pulled on his arm to keep up with her. She was already staggering down the sidewalk, much because of Seth not pulling his literal _weight. _Seth shook off his thoughts, and hurried alongside Summer, still grasping onto her hand. He was sure he would need it, as he had no idea what to expect when they reached the library.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

10 minutes, a broken arm, a broken eardrum, and a bruised cheek later, they finally arrived at the library. Much of the run consisted of Seth trailing behind, Summer pulling his arm out of its socket and Summer screaming at him to keep up. This was all a result of her demand to him to never release her hand. The bruised cheek was caused when Seth smacked into a stop sign, Summer went one way, he went another, and being the gentlemen he is, he kept his promise and held onto her hand thus causing him to crash into the sign. After all, he could never say no to her. When it came to her, she was much more stronger than him, and not just physically.

They were now panting and desperately searching for any signs of Seth's Nana. But then low and behold, they spotted a flurry of sirens and flashing lights from down the road. Whatever happened, had clearly caused a scene, as there was a crowd of people surrounding the scene. Seth and Summer rushed to the front of the crowd, and Seth froze when he found his Nana lying on the ground covered in blood, being attended to by paramedics.

"Nana!" Seth rushed to her side and lowered himself down to his knees.

" Hey kid, get out of here this is a crime scene." A cop directed for him to back off.

"This is my Nana!" Seth barked out loud to anyone that could hear, than reached down to grab her hand. "I'm here Nana."

"S-S-Seth…Sethel-a-a.. My favorite grandson." Seth smiled for a second, realizing she only had one grandson anyway. " tell Sandy I love him…and you two better take care of that doll Kirsten, and I love her anway…" she choked out and began playing with his hand. "and as for you Seth, well….. I'm pretty sure….. you know what I always..sa-y"

Seth grinned briefly, than replied. "_with great power, comes great responsibility…" _Seth rolled his eyes but kept his grin.

"Yes, you always remember that…I know one day, you'll grow into a great young man, and don't you ever…ever..lose hope."

"kid, we need to get her out of here." An officer ordered. Seth refused his pleas, and continued talking with her, feeling that this could be the last time.

"Seth, just listen to them..they're here to help." Summer joined him over by Nana Cohen, and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"ah….whos this pretty girl Seth?" Nana barely managed a smirk, as paramedics were trying to work around Seth.

"Summer…Summer Roberts." Seth answered and smiled. Nana Cohen could see the importance this girl had on Seth, so she too managed an honest smile.

"_Summer…_"she repeated. "a pretty name, for a pretty girl.." Summer smiled and her cheeks got pink.

Nana slowly closed her eyes, and drifted off into eternal slumber. She lay motionless. "Nana…."Seth shook her hand for her to respond. "Nana…"he said a little more loudly.

Summer immediately realized what had happened, and forcefully dragged Seth up and away from the motionless body.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm sorry sir..we were unable to resuscitate I'm terribly sorry for your loss.." the woman officer lowered her head, and strode off towards a different area of the scene. Little did she know, that those words hit Seth like a bullet. Seth was frozen on the spot, with Summer gently rubbing his hand with her thumb.

Flashback 

_**5 yr old Seth Cohen was having the worst day ever. His first and only goldfish 'Jeffrey', died that day, and he wasn't taking it very well. But to be honest, who does take that well when your 5 years old?**_

"_**Calm down Sweetie.…." Nana whispered into his ear as his continual screams were beginning to die down just at her words. "Jeffrey is gone to a better place now..to swim around with all the other fishies."**_

"_**But why couldn't he stay here?" Seth whimpered into her shoulder, and kept hugging her with all his might.**_

"_**Nothing can live forever Seth, not even Jeffrey.." she replied sympathetically.**_

"_**You can though right? Dad always says you'll outlive us all!" Seth perked up and stared contently at her for a response. She smiled and continued to rub his back in the hug.**_

"_**One day, I'll be gone too.. I'll see Jeffrey again, and eventually later on, you will too."**_

"_**Oh. You mean like on a vacation?" Seth got excited just at the word 'vacation'. He was oblivious to the point Nana was trying to make.**_

"_**Yeah…vacation…"**_

_**End Flashback**_

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to be there for my graduation, be there for my wedding, the birth of my first child…it wasn't supposed to end like this.

"What happened to her?" Seth tracked the lady officer down and asked coldly. Summer was still attached at the hip, and was trying her best to calm him down.

"ummm I'm not sure if I should be telling you this now, seeing as we don't have any further information, but we're pretty sure she was carjacked. We haven't been able to locate the culprit yet." Then almost as if on cue, the ladies walkeetalkee went off

We've located the suspect…in high pursuit chase down Flemming Street.……Need immediate backup…"The lady took the message in, then turned back to Seth, but he was gone. 

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Seth! You can't just go out and track this guy down!" Summer pleaded, trying to convince him not to do something rational. But he was beyond rationality, he was pissed. Some asshole took his grandmother's life just because she wouldn't give up her car.

"You wanna see me Summer? And you better hope I don't find him."

"Cohen! What the hell are you gonna do when you find him?" Seth was now heading towards the bodybag that his Nana was in. Summer was still ranting and raving about how stubborn he was and that he was going to get killed.

Seth kneeled down toward the body bag, and whispered. "Don't worry Nana…whoever did this is gonna pay.." he kissed his hand then touched the bag. He rose back up to face Summer, who was still rambling.

"-Your going to get killed Cohen! This isn't a game you know? This guy can hurt you. He's a murderer for crist sake. What are you gonna do? Your no_** SuperHero**_!-"

Before she could finish, Seth cupped her cheeks in his hands, and captured her lips with his. To his surprise, she didn't reject it. She slowly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore it. She grabbed for the back of his head, and began to fiddle with his curls. Then they both pulled apart for air.

Seth grinned then said. "That's what you think…" with that, he bolted out of the crowd, and out of sight, sprinting towards downtown.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

His mind was racing all over the place. Summer, the kiss, the Nana, the killer, everything! It was all swirling around in his mind. After abandoning Summer, he ran into a nearby alley. There was only one way he could make good time, and that was web swinging. He approached the side of the building, and darted up it with increasing speed. (He was getting good at climbing.)

Once at the top, he surveyed his attire. He still had his red sweater and blue sweats on. He reached into his bag and pulled out the red Halloween mask inside. It wasn't anything gruesome or frightening, like you would come to expect from a Halloween mask. No, it was just a skull mask but completely red. And the skull imprint on it had all but faded away. He pulled it on over his head, then leaped into the air over top of underlying street. With ease, he flicked his wrist out and directed it toward the nearby building and the webbing came flowing out. Attaching itself to the building, he kicked his legs up and swung through the air.

"WOO HOO!" he always got a thrill of swinging through the air, it was so surreal. He continually spun his webbing at buildings, gradually making his way towards Nana's crime scene, it was along the way so he had to pass it.

He was still a good 100 yards away, and the crowd already had their attention directed on him. Seth could easily spot Summer, still standing right where he left her. She appeared speechless, and that brought a smile to his mask-hidden face. He had a pretty good guess why she was speechless.

He was now nearing the crowd, and could see their facial expressions. Some shocked, stunned, confused. The cops even were looking overhead at the passing webbed man.

"what in the world…"

"how did he do that?"

"I gotta get me one of them' masks.."

he heard them all, and laughed at them all. Most were taking pictures, and the flashes were blinding. He was getting a lot of attention, and Seth nearly got consumed into it, that was, until he saw Nana's bag being lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled out. He quickly remembered what he needed to do.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Soon enough, he was away from the scene, and well into downtown New York. The bright lights, loud music, honking horns..defiantly downtown New York. Seth streaked through the air, swinging from skyscraper to skyscraper. He found Flemming street, saw the chase taking place. Thank god it was a long street, or else he might've missed the chase.

He quickly tagged behind the speeding cop cars and shifted back and forth between the sides of the road. Clearly the carjacker was inexperienced, as he was firing rounds of bullets out his window, not even attempting to aim. Seth decided to capitalize on the sudden stoppage of firing, so he hurled himself toward the car once belonging to his Nana, and smashed on top of it. Obviously it startled the driver, as he started firing bullets up towards the roof, but Seth easily avoided them. He was getting used to his new ability he liked to call 'spider sense'.

He crawled from the roof of the car and went over to the drivers side. He punched the driver side window, shattering it into pieces causing the driver to spin out of control. He crashed into a nearby building. Seth jumped off the car just before impact and landed feet first on the ground. He stared angrily at the carjacker to reappear, and on cue he did, but bolted for the building entrance. Seth laughed to himself at the man's stupid decision to delay his inevitable arrest. He leaped into the air and scaled the wall, heading straight for the highest room. He assumed the man wasn't smart enough to go anywhere else.

The carjacker entered the room later than Seth, but eventually entered and slammed the door shut. The man laughed out loud at his scheme and unloaded everything out of his bag.

"That's quite a collection you got there.."

"Huh? W-Who said that?" the man staggered back. Seth quickly jumped down from the high ceiling, and slugged the man in the face. He sent him plowing into the wall with a great force. He stood and whipped out his gun but Seth kicked it out of his hand before he could fire. Then he kicked him in the chest, sending him back into the wall.

"if this is about Kingpin's money….j-j-just give me a chance to explain.." the unknown man pleaded.

"What? Did you give Sophie Cohen a chance earlier when you shot her? Huh?" Seth picked the man up off the ground and raised him into the air with his new found strength. He held him into the light so he could get a look at the man that killed his grandmother.

Seth froze up once he caught sight of the man. It was Jason Cambell…the man he just had a match with…the man he could've stopped at the exit but was too pissed off about being snubbed from the money….the man who killed Nana Cohen.

He dropped him to the floor, and staggered backward, trying to put everything together in his head. Jason crawled over toward his gun, cocked it, then pointed it at a dumbstruck Seth.

"Ha Ha Ha…See Yeah!" just as he was about to shoot, Seth woke out of his thoughts, and angrily grabbed onto his wrist, twisting it out of ciruit. He then punched him in the gut, sending him sprawling toward the window. Just as Seth was about to finish him off, he heard footsteps coming toward the door. 5 street thugs, and a young business man in a suit came rushing over.

"Found him…." The suited man replied into his phone then shut it. Seth took a good look at the man, the realized who it was._** Zach…**_

"we can take it from here Spider-Guy." Zach spat out and then the thugs surrounded him.

"its Spider-_Man_..and you don't get him till I'm finished."

"hmmm…if you say so.." then the 5 street thugs unloaded their guns on Seth. He narrowly avoided them, and darted out the window, escaping the rest of the firepower.

"Just let me explain…give me a few more days…"Jason stuttered out.

"Kingpin's done waiting.." with that, Zach fired a single bullet straight to his head, sending him to the floor in a heap.

"Let's roll boys…"

They made their way out of the building, and out of sight from the quickly approaching Cops.

"_Idiots…"_ Zach mumbled at the cops trying to get organized for the encounter that was now over. Zach and his cronies bolted for the streets, and entered their car. Once inside, he looked up at the builing and spotted "Spider-Man" eyeing up their vehicle.

"…Yes Sir….He's taken care of….No sir…..but I'm afraid we may have bigger problems…" Zach watched Spiderman swing off into the night as he continued his conversation on his cell.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility…I never quite understood what Nana meant every time she said that…Every time she saw me, she always preached that to me, and I never understood it till now. These Spider abilities defiantly are a Great Power, and I guess now I have to be responsible. Theres a lot of evil out there, and maybe Nana was right all along. I am destined for great things……I just never got what she meant at first. Of course it took for her to be dead for me to understand…thank god I avenged her death, well not to the full extent, but I'm pretty sure those guys did. What the hell was Zach doing there. I've gotta keep him away from Summer, clearly, he's trouble.

So that's it than…I'm going to be a hero… wow, a **hero.** Seth Cohen, a hero. Its got a nice ring to it. Now all I need is a costume, then I'm all set to become….

**Spider-Man.**

_This is going to be better than __**reading**__ comic books…I am one._

**Wow…. I spent a hell of a long time on that…better review now! Haha lol…nxt chapt will be sethummer tlking about the past events( coughkisscough) Seth protective of Summer, Zach emerges as a new villain.**

**Review…please..want lots.**


	7. A Little Too Late

**Remember that in this fic, Summer lives nxt door to him and she doesn't necessarily have the greatest homelife. In this one I'm just gonna make up a company name for Caleb, seeing as I cant use Newport Group because its in New York..**

**Anyways Enjoy…and Review!**

**A little too late**

Seth swung through the streets of New York very uncharacteristically. No grace, no freedom…It was silent and very far off from graceful. His head was too wrapped around the loss of his Nana, to even process that he was nearly killed less than 20 minutes ago. Immediately after evading the barrage of shots he received from those thugs. Hopefully they 'handled' Jason Cambell… God knows the bastard deserved to die.

On another note, what the hell was Zach Stephens, supposed boyfriend to one, Summer Roberts, doing around those scumbags. Now all of the suspicions I had in my head are confirmed…That guy's bad news.

He was so wrapped in deep concentration to his thoughts, that he never realized how close to home he now was. He shook off from delusional gaze, and leaped from his webbing and surged towards the backyard of his home. It was far too late for anybody to be up to catch a glimpse of his 'unnatural' antics.

He quickly changed back into his street clothes, and shoved his _costume_ back into his bag. He rushed around to front of the house, but not before peering into the household beside him. He gazed into the home and spotted Summer engaged in deep conversation with her father. God she looked beautiful… Cleary she wasn't even trying to look stunning, as she had her hair tied up in a ponytail, and had on a pair of boyshorts and a tanktop. Seth quickly fell back down to earth when he realized what he was doing was very stalker-like, so he continued on his way for his front door.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As soon as he entered the house, he immediately sensed the change in the atmosphere. There was no Sandy gallivanting around in black socks, no Kirsten creating household nuclear bombs with her cooking. It was just total silence, and that scared him.

They all probably by now had heard of the tragic news about the Nana, and Seth thought the worst about their reactions. He hated seeing his family fall to pieces, because it was just so uncharacteristic of them. The Cohen's were a strong family, so I guess taking away the person at the start of that family in Nana Cohen, the rest follow suit and self-destruct.

He dropped his bag off at the door and made his way toward the kitchen. He entered the kitchen, where he saw his mother heavily engrossed in a bottle of vodka, and his father too wrapped up in his coffee to do anything about it. Seth sort of could sense his mother's reaction would be alcohol related, but never knew what to expect from his father. He _always_ was the strong one, the only one that he could think of that was capable of being strong during at time like this. But the man before him did not resemble the strong type he had come accustomed to. He was just staring helplessly into his coffee mug and showed no intention of lifting his gaze from it.

Seth did the first thing that came to him, so he walked over toward his father who was leaning on the counter, and loosely put an arm on his shoulder. It was just instinct, and he hoped it was enough.

Sandy showed no signs of cracking from his gaze, but he did manage to show a very, very brief faux smile. Which was quickly replaced by a straight line to his lips. This scared Seth the most of all.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Summer pondered aimlessly in her home. She had just got home no more than 10 minutes ago, which led to an inevitable lecture on responsibility from her father. He was a borderline alcoholic, and his actions tonight only further proved that he was a drunk. His lectures had come to be expected at times like these, but over the past month or so, he has taken things considerably too far. He came home more and more drunk, and took everything out on her. It started out as just pushes and shoves here and there, but starting tonight, progressed towards hitting. Her cheeks were flushed with a red stinging mark, and back was bruised after crashing hard into the corner of the table.

These actions certainly were hidden, especially on a street like theres, but everybody knew that they existed. Their neighborhood was fairly higher class, but was far from being perfect. Every home had issues, and she just figured this was hers.

After the altercation with her father, he stormed out of the home to go to god knows where. It was shortly after 3 am, so she figured he was going to hit another bar. She grabbed an icepack then proceeded to sit in the dining room. She enjoyed being in the presence of that room, it was a reminder of all the times she had with her mother, and the times when her father was alcohol free. She considered it her oasis from all the bullshit that is her life.

She sat then applied the pack to her cheek. As she held the soothing ice to her face, she glanced over next door to the Cohen house, this was an action that only became more natural in the past few weeks. First she peered into what she presumed was their living room, but slowly peeked over towards the far window. It was there she spotted the Cohen's, Sandy, Kirsten and Seth, seated opposite each other silently. Her face fell to a grim look once she remembered why they were like that. Seth lost his Nana, Sandy lost his mother, and Kirsten lost her mother-in-law.

She saw how Sandy was visibly upset, but he had too much pride to show it. So he sat there staring helplessly into his mug. She looked at Kirsten, who was downing vodka shots like there was no tomorrow. She didn't make much of it other than that was her way to reacting to bad news. She then shifted her gaze to Seth. He looked the most gloomy of them all. Her lips formed into a sympathetic frown at him. From the short time that she had known him, she knew that him being quiet was _very_ far off from his usual personality.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Monday came quicker than anyone had wanted. Kirsten went in to work, Sandy still needed more time so he took the day off, and Seth was forced into going to school. Seth knew his mother was taking the news bad, considering she was the only one who never had a chance to spend time with the Nana, because since forever the two had become enemies. But now with her gone, Kirsten was finally showing her true emotions.

I'm such an idiot! Just kill me now! How can I live with myself? I could've stopped all of this if I just stepped in front of the guy at that building…but no I had to be a prick and let him run right by because I was being selfish for missing out on the prize money…If I had stopped him, none of this would be happening…my dad wouldn't be avoiding all of us, my mom wouldn't be drinking her misery away, and I wouldn't feel guilty. Its all my fault.

Seth entered the school grounds and dejectedly made his way toward the entrance of the building. He never paid much attention to his surroundings until he came across Summer and Zach sitting on the bench chatting away. He hadn't spoken Summer since he stranded her at the crime scene after kissing her. That kiss seemed to be the only good thing that came away from that day.

He never realized that he was slowly inching towards her with every stride.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there baby, it must be so hard for you to relive all the events….." Zach held her hand in his and was stroking her hand with his thumb. Summer was motionless and continued on staring off into space, until something caught her eye. Cohen……

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She smiled at him as he was making his way towards her. She took this opportunity to take in everything that was new about him. She could tell he probably hadn't slept much seeing he had mad bed head, his eyes were also bloodshot. Either from tears or from lack of sleep.

"-….so I hope you can forgive me…" Summer whipped her head back into reality and stared blankly at Zach. She didn't catch a word of his apology, though the end sounded heartfelt. Zach then pulled out a tindy dandelion from his pocket, kissed it, then handed it to her. She glanced down at it, and before she could respond was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

"oh, sorry Summer…. I gotta take this…" with that he took off for some privacy. Summer held the dandelion and began picking pieces of it apart. That was when she realized Seth was standing in front of her, lifeless.

"Hey Sum…." He said with hints of sadness. " So what was Zach apologizing about?"

"Oh just for being an ass and with everything that happened that night." She looked up at him and just slowly nodded signifying he understood what she was talking about. He figured it was the whole Nana incident, he thought there was no way she meant the kiss…right?

"Uhhh..Oh By the way, sorry about that night….I shouldn't have left you, what happened?"

"Well, they took my name down as a witness, but my statement won't be much of anything I guess…Seeing as I never saw anything." She decided not to tell him about her homelife, seeing as she never even told Zach, her boyfriend. So why would she be inclined to tell Seth?

"Yeah it probably won't do much, because the killer's dead." Seth slipped out and quickly tried to cover it up. He told her that night he wasn't going to do anything. "I mean…that's what I heard…So…How was the rest of your weekend?" he said nonchalantly.

"Don't you 'How Was Your Weekend' me Cohen! What did you do?" She said a bit more angrily then she intended to.

"Huh? What's the Mrs.Sinclair?" Seth put his hand to his ear and pretended as if someone was calling him. " sorry I gotta run, sounds like she needs to speak to me." He darted off and headed for the school.

"Who the hell's Mrs.Sinclair?" Summer pondered then proceeded to shred the dandelion in pieces.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Name…" a large built man boomed out as he took in the fairly smaller teen before him.

"Zach Stephens, umm he's expecting me…" the guard checked his clipboard then took in the teen in front of him. It appeared the boy matched the description, so he moved out away from the door allowing entrance.

Zach had no clue what was going on, but he was nervous as hell. After all it wasn't his choice to be involved in the crime industry, but he was promised scholarship opportunities and College honors so he figured it was never too bad to stalk up on recommendations.

"Zach! My boy!" Caleb Nichol appeared at the top of the long stairwell and peered down at him. He made his way down the steps to greet his visitor. Zach breathed a sigh of relief when Caleb shook his hand and even looked to be cheerful.

"Hi Mr.Nichol, I'm here like you requested."

"Oh please Mr. Nichol sounds too business-like, call me Kingpin. After all I run this damn city." He laughed at his own words, and Zach tensed up at what might happen to him. " You look nervous my boy, whats wrong?"

"I hope I did nothing wrong sir…" Caleb chuckled and shook his head while he lit his cigar.

"Come on, Zach, I love you more than my own grandson for crying out loud…" Caleb cringed at the thought of his grandson. He resented the boy and refused to accept him as his blood grandson.

"However, I have something for you…" Caleb led Zach through his penthouse sweet and came to a stop in front of a cabinet. " this…." He pulled out a tiny jar filled with green liquid. " is your reward for a job well done on Nobody knew of Caleb's ties to anyone. They all figured that all the hits he sent out were work related. They never realized Caleb often went after family.

Zach grabbed the jar and awkward looked at Caleb. " Uhhh Kingpin, sir, what exactly is this?"

"that my boy, is better then anything money can buy…" Caleb puffed on his cigar. " It's the newest development exclusively from Nicorp, my company. You see, I've always been a fan of the underdog, and you seem to fit that description perfectly. But this will give you the opportunity to become like me…Don't take no for answer, anthing you want..YOU TAKE IT!" Caleb boomed and sat back down in his chair.

"I-I'd rather have money though sir, I really don't deserve this honor…"

"of course you do, trust me…you won't regret this.." Caleb showed the boy his way to the door then shut the door on him. He snickered to himself once the door was closed. He flipped his cell open and dialed a number.

"Doctor Montgomery…The experiment is now in motion…"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

School quickly came to a close, and Seth spent all day avoiding any talk with Summer. He had one day in bliss, because the kids by now had heard of his Nana's death. They were actually being sympathetic of him. Seth figured the teasing wouldn't matter much anymore, because if anyone ever pushed him to the limit now, he'd be forced to kick their ass.

Seth dodged from the herd of kids walking home from school, and snuck into an alley-way. Web swinging so was the way to travel. Little did he know, Summer had her eye on him all day and was trying to muster up the courage to talk to him for a good part of the day. She had so many things rushing through her head…the kiss, his Nana, everything! The kiss she shared with him that night was unlike no other. She never thought a kiss could be so passionate and intense, yet gentle and caring at the same time. She just had to experience that again.

She saw Seth cautiously peer around the crowds of kids, then dart for the alley. She felt a frown crease her lips, so decided to follow him and finally confront him. She turned the corner and found that it was a dead end. Where the hell did he go? She searched for any signs of a way for him to escape and found none. The only way out was up.

She was beginning to get pissed about him avoiding her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Summer was fed up with Seth, she decided to attempt to forget about him so she made her way to Zach's, with of course Seth wrapped in her head. Her attempt was clearly failing.

She pounded on the oak door, and awaited for an answer. Zach answered the door holding a cup with green liquid. He saw who was at the door, and quickly dismissed the glass behind the door.

"Su-Su-Summer? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" Zach looked flustered.

"I just came to say I accept your apology and that you're taking me on a date." She kissed him on the cheek then jetted back towards her car. She left a completely dumbfounded Zach speechless, but he shook it off and closed the door.

She saw Zach's reaction and how he just shrugged her off then frowned. She thought he'd be over the moon about her accepting her apology. She sped off down the street and headed for home.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth swung through the air in street clothes, but kept one hand covering his face at odd times so he could shield his face. He approached his home and decided to land in the backyard. Nothing would say 'paranormal' more then him falling from the air in the middle of the street for the neighborhood to see.

I've been playing Summer for too long, I need to talk to her. I can't keep avoiding her, because avoiding her would mean I'm avoiding my feelings for her… and I just can't do that. Maybe if she feels the same way, I can get another kiss!

With that thought in mind, he sped off for the side gate, and opened it to find Summer pulling in her driveway. Seeing this as great timing, he decided to soak up his courage and talk.

"S-S-S-Summer, ummm hi…" he always got speechless around her. He saw her frustratingly slam her car door, and readjust her heels. She glanced at him and he immediately thought he'd get anger and rage flowing from her. But instead, all he got was sadness and sorrow from her. Maybe because the look he was projecting her was filled with compassion, longing and lust for her. " Look I know you may hate me, but I just wanted you to know that I know I've been acting like a jerk for the past few days, but I hope you can forgive me….and I don't know…maybe give me another chance?" his eyes winced shut at the end in hopes of a positive reaction. He smiled at her to try and make her feel comfortable, but it only appeared to make her even more sad.

"Your too late Cohen…." She lowered her head and brushed by him. She didn't want to see his reaction.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zach sat in his room and with the door locked. He eyed the green substance and still felt uneasy about the whole situation. He'd rather have had money as a reward, seeing as he had no clue what to expect from this serum.

He let out a big sigh, closed his eyes, then gulped the substance down. He rose to his feet and shakily held the glass. His body was shaking all over, his hands started trembling, and it felt as if the room was spinning repeatedly. He dropped the glass and a green mist rose from the remains of the cup. It engulfed the room in the smog, causing Zach to start coughing and choking uncontrollably.

His arms were bulging out and expanding into huge muscles, his chest was bulging out also, as well was his back was beginning to get definition and started toning out.

The smog still covered the room, but now Zach was different. He was laughing silently to himself and still shaking furiously. Finally he let out a bone chilling laugh…

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!!"

**next chapter…..S/S drama…Zach reactions…**

**Please R/R n tell me what you think.**


	8. The Mourning After

**Sorry I've been busy writing my other fics, but I still like this one the best…after I finish I'm even thinking of recreating this just for the enjoyment I get in writing this. Spiderman and OC…deadly combo..lol**

The Mourning After 

Seth Cohen never was much of a crier. Matter of fact, there were only two instances that he could recall crying. The death of his gold fish Jeffrey, and when the Superman comics came to an end. He thought those were tragic times then, but now tragic had a whole other meaning.

See today was Wednesday, not even a week since Nana Cohen's death and the funeral was being held. People from all over the place were coming to 'celebrate' her life. They decided to leave it at _celebrate_ her life, because _mourn _her _death_ seemed to real.

Seth woke from his deep slumber, and looked to his neatly pressed suit and tie. Suit and ties were usually symbolic gestures for either weddings or funerals. Unfortunately for Seth, today it was the latter.

Once he was showered, he briskly stammered over to the sink and began with his usual morning routine. He finished and wondered over to his bedside and proceeded to change for the days events.

He sourly made his way down the stairs, fidgeting with his tie in the process. He walked by the foyer and spotted some close relatives all gathered around, talking amongst one another. Seth opted to avoid them, and felt urged to locate his parents first.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just as he expected, he found them in the kitchen, indulged in coffee and 'usual' morning banter. The past few days they're emotions had changed significantly. Sandy was becoming more and more talkative, though he still had his moments of silence, and Kirsten was now completely alcohol free. She had gotten it out of her system for a reason, she knew she'd have to support Sandy now in his time of need.

"Seth…Good morning.." Sandy sipped on his coffee and remained fixated more on the newspaper than his son.

"Good morning…"Seth seemingly whispered back, which did not go unnoticed by Sandy. He peered from his paper, and looked over at Seth. Seeing Seth with no more than 2 words to say was astounding.

"How yeah doing kid?" Sandy decided now was a perfect chance to regain his composure among his family.

"You know….bad." Seth reached into the cupboard, and grabbed a cup. He poured himself some coffee.

"I hope your ready, because we're ready to leave any minute now….Just have to wait for Aunt Bethel to finish pampering" Kirsten interrupted, taking her chance at humor.

"Ha Ha…"clearly the attempt failed miserably. "I'm just going to go wait in the car.." with that said, Seth strode off upstairs, and when he resurfaced downstairs, his parents saw that he held Captain Oats in his hand. They knew damn well he only brought him out when he was going through a rough time. That would explain why ever since Seth was 5, which was when he got the horse, he talked to him every night.

Seth trudged through the expectant visitors in the foyer, and immediately dashed for the car. He seated himself in the back and set his coffee in the holder, and finally setting his attention on the small plastic horse in his hands.

"_What am I supposed to do Oats…"_ Seth was beginning to get self-conscious once he realized how juvenile this scene must look to the average person. "_I know buddy we haven't talked in a while…a lot's been happening…and I just didn't seem to need you anymore…don't worry though, I can still make time for you…" _Seth stroked the toy's hair and briefly closed his eyes.

He reopened his eyes to the sight of a small brunette staring widely at him. It was _**Summer.**_ She had on a black skirt, of course funeral appropriate, and a white collared shirt that showed off just enough skin to drive any man crazy. Seth shifted his gaze from her attire, and finally saw the smug grin on her face.

"Aww Cohen! You have a horsey.. how cute!" Summer pinched his cheeks and kept the grin sealed on her lips.

"Errrrmmm….Summer…" Seth said in a manly voice. "What are you talking about?"

"The horse in your hands…."She pointed at the plastic figurine in his hands. Seth had a dumfound expression on his face and his cheeks went a fluffy pink color when he realized he still had Oats in his hands. He quickly dismissed the horse into the backseat.

"What? That horse? I've never seen that in my life…" He crossed his arms and tried to look puzzled.

"Right Cohen…but I think it's cute.."

"Yeah..So anywa-."

"-What's its name?" Summer interrupted and perked up, breaking into a flurry of tiny giggles.

"I don't know…I told you I've never seen it before.."Summer raised her eyebrows and dropped her jaw in disbelief. Seth saw sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine…Captain Oats…" Summer giggled at his tone. "So anyways Summer, what exactly are you doing here?" Seth decided to get straight to the point.

"Oh, why your tone is so flattering Cohen…Asshat…"She deadpanned and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch woman…Inflicting violence on me on the day of my grandmothers funeral.." He rubbed his shoulder and ached in pain. Even with his new found spider powers, Summer still packed one hell of a punch.

"That's exactly why I'm here…" She ordered him to move over to allow her to sit.

"To inflict pain on me?" Seth questioned and scooted over to the next seat. This remark resulted in another hit from Summer, she smacked his chest forcefully and caused him to get an extra jump in his step.

"No…for the funeral jackass…" She uttered a bit too angry than intended.

"Oh well thank you, I feel nice and comfortable already just being in your 'delightful' presence.." Seth mocked sarcastically and smirked. Summer finally gave up her mean attitude, and joined Seth and smirked.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Great she probably thinks I'm gay now…Why don't I just freaking carry a purse around and wear high heels? next thing you know she'll be asking me to go shopping and constantly ask for fashion tips…It wasn't a smart idea to whip Oats out…The Captain never was much of a charmer….If I'm gonna get the girl, The Captain has to remain hidden…sorry buddy…

Seth pondered in his head the recent event with Summer. And judging by his thoughts, Summer was helping already. He hadn't thought once about he funeral, and they were almost at the gravesite. The service had got particularly smooth and fast, and Summer holding Seth's hand was a big help.

Sandy was driving under speed limit and Kirsten was chatting away trying to keep him awake and aware.

No Seth's thoughts were somewhere else…Far away from Nana, Jason Cambell and his guilt for not stopping him when he had the chance and Zach's involvement in everything….No his thoughts were on the only thing that could ever triumph over those mind boggling thoughts…_Summer_.

He felt guilty for checking her out, seeing as she was dressed for a funeral, but did she ever look good. It appeared almost effortless for her to look that way. It was an everyday experience. Seth wasn't quite sure where he and Summer stood as of right now, he wasn't sure if she was back with Zach or what was going on.

The car came to a halt, and the Cohen's plus Summer barrowed out. There was already a small group of people huddled near the Nana's burial site, and Seth grimaced once he saw the hole dug up for her. It suddenly all became so much more real.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"-And may her soul rest in peace…and the great lord watch ove-….." Seth blanked out during the priests speech. For the few the remained for the burial service, it had been far more different atmosphere than that of the church service. Everybody was bawling their eyes more and more as the casket was being lowered, all except Seth. He just stared on emotionlessly at the transpiring events, and every so often was awoken from his paranoia by a tight reassuring squeeze on the arm from Summer. She had her arm linked with his almost the entire day, and Seth was now almost expecting an awkward run in with Zach, her presumed boyfriend.

The casket was now fully lowered into the ground, and they were allowing family members the chance to place the first bit of dirt over the casket. Sandy and Kirsten obliged, but all of this was now too much for Seth, and he sprinted off toward the back of the cemetery. He just needed to get out of there, away from all the pain and suffering..His guilt was now at an all time high because to him, he was the reason for all of this.

Seth found a suitable oak tree and nested upon it and saw on the ground leaning against it. He curled his knees up against his chest, and peered blankly out at the small lake in the foreground.

"Hey…What are you doing…" Summer laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and it seemed to startle him, but not enough to shift him from his gaze towards the lake. "You know this isn't your fault…"

"That's just it though Summer…it is.." Seth stroked his hand with his thumb and continued gazing out at the lake. "This shouldn't have happened…Things like this don't happen to people like them…" he pointed a finger back towards his parents who were now leaving the gravesite.

"You couldn't have stopped this Seth, nobody can." Seth finally glanced up at her.

"You don't understand…I could have! He was right there and I could have easily taken him out, but I didn't, I let him go and now she's dead.." Seth brushed a hand over his face trying to hide any evidence of tears. " All my life, she always told me this uber cheesy and macho line…'With great power, comes great responsibility..' and I always assumed it was a load of crap…I never got it until the day she died.. I have this gift..this power I can't quite comprehend and I wasn't responsible at all…" Seth lowered his head in shame. Summer was dumbstruck with all this information Seth was laying out.

"What power Seth?" She looked on confusedly. Seth choked up for words and panicked once he realized he let too much out. He never could control himself around her. And in almost perfect timing, Zach came pacing towards them.

"Summer!" he yelled a bit too loud. _God didn't he know it was a funeral? _On any other circumstance, Seth would be hurt that Zach was stealing Summer away from a conversation, but right now he was happy to avoid the topic she and him were just discussing.

"Zach…" Summer immediately rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. Even under these conditions, it still hurt Seth to see that. "Wow..have you been working out?" she got extra flirty which caused Seth to gawk at the sight before him. But she was right, not that Seth was checking him out or anything, but Zach was noticeably bigger and muscular than the last time he saw him. His biceps were bulging out of his skin and his build defiantly had increased.

"Uhhh no…I've just been…busy…"He stuttered out. Seth's head was now banging out of control. His head throbs were increasing at an increased speed and it was all directed towards Zach…_Trouble…_

Seth needed to get out of there and fast, so he decided to just to bolt out of there..no questions asked. He couldn't stand to be near Zach any longer.

"Did I do something wrong?" Zach tried to act innocent but he knew it was far from innocence what was going on with him. He hoped nobody would find out.

"No its just Cohen.….he's mentally unstable.." She led Zach back towards his car, and she too began to wonder about Seth's strange behavior.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth walked among the crowded New York City steets. It was a typical afternoon there, busy traffic, crowded sidewalks, the whole nine yards. Seth's mind was wrapped around way too many things that he didn't even know where to start. The crowded area defiantly did not help with his 'crowded' state of mind.

He walked past an alley-way and peered quickly into it. He came across a lady getting mugged deep within the alley. Her screams were being secluded thanks to the bandana around her mouth and the common loud noises that New York had to offer. There was only one mugger, but that was still enough to over throw the petite woman.

Seth was now froze on the sidewalk, taking in everything in the alleyway. He wondered why it was only him that was witnessing this? He visibly could see the woman's desperate pleas of fright and rescue in her eyes as she stared directly at Seth. The mugger was proceeding to search her purse, and Seth finally decided to intervene.

"HEY!" He boomed causing the man and woman to look up from their struggle. The woman had a look of relief while the mugger looked pissed off. He didn't wait for any talking, but directed his attention at Seth and lunged at him. Seth easily dodged the attack and sent the mugger flying into a pile of trash. Seth decided that was enough for now, and reverted his attention to the lady. He untied her wrists and removed the bandana on her mouth.

"LOOK OUT!" She blurted out as soon as the bandana was removed. Seth's head pounded and that couldn't be good, but he knew that he was sensing an attack. Sure enough, he jerked his head back and saw the attacker lunging for another assault, this time with a small switch blade. Seth quickly sprung into action and back flipped over the attacker leaving the man partially stunned by the showing of athleticism, but Seth quickly erased that by punching him straight into the wall, leaving him unconscious. That's all he ever wanted, Seth certainly didn't ever want to kill anybody.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" the lady cheered with enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around Seth. This was a bit awkward….

"It's no problem, but hey I gotta run…" before she could say anything else, Seth darted out of the alleyway and sprinted towards home. It was clear to him what he needed to do now.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth web-swinged home and made it back in no time. The skyscrapers in downtown New York made for percect webswinging. Once he arrived home, he realized he was still in his suit so he changed into comfy sweats and a t-shirt. He knew he would be in all day and night working.

He was going to create a costume. The mugging that happened earlier finally helped him realize what he needed to do. He needed to become a hero. It might sound super cliché, but that was about the only good thing he could with these powers. He couldn't use them for personal benefit, no that would be to wasteful.

Seth opened his sketchbook and began sketching. It was the one thing that could always help him escape from reality. Escape from the fact he 'killed' his grandma, escape from the fact he lost Summer to a dangerous Zach Stephens, escape from his messed up Spider-filled life.

"I don't know what this is going to look like, but I know its going to be freaking sweet!!"

That's it for now…next chapt two costumes introduced…caleb brought back into mix…REVIEW please.


	9. The Costume

The Costume With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility… 

Never have those words ever meant so much to Seth Cohen then they do now. It could be because it's the last bit of his Nana that he has left, or that he finally understands the meaning of it. Unfortunately, the price of knowing, was the loss of Nana.

It was about 11:30, no more than 3 hours ago he was weeping at Nana's gravesite, now he was sitting frantically by his table drawing sketches. His trash can was nearly full with crumpled up balls of paper, and they were now overflowing onto the surround floor. He was having a difficult time drawing out designs for a costume. Its not like he had been drawing these things all his life, he never had anticipated becoming a hero. Who does think about being a hero? Sure a lot of people may like the _idea_ of it, but not many actually understand the responsibilities of it.

He'd already gone through basically every color he could think of, and opted to stick with the suit being all one color. It would look horrible if he picked orange, because then he'd look like a convict, and terrible if he picked gray because then he would look like a janitor. Clearly this whole concept was very frustrating and hard to grasp. Seth himself barely understood it.

Suddenly he rose from his seat and walked toward the trash can. He rummaged through the can in search of a crumpled ball, one in particular, there were already dozens of them in there, and a last, he finally found it. It was a sketch of a suit that was multi-colored, red and blue. It was basically red dominated, but the legs were blue and had specs of it on the torso. And the clincher for the suit, was a simple black spider emblem crested on the center of the chest.

This is it……This is my Spiderman suit…I have all the tools to make it too, sewing machine is good to go, and the fabric is just a **swing** away…Hahaha get it? Just a **swing**…away? Because I'm spiderman…and I **swing**…? Damn it snap out of it Cohen, your going to drive yourself mad. 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Morning couldn't have come any quicker for Seth. It was now Thursday, and for the first time in a while, Seth woke up feeling good. He wasn't even thinking of the funeral just yesterday, no he was thinking of his new suit that was now ready. Sure he had to go to some extreme lengths to get the job done, but it feels so good once its done.

The task only involved several coffee runs, staying up half the night, breaking into a nearby _Fabricland_ to get the proper spandex in the right colors. Seth always cracked up when he realized his suit was spandex. It was just one of those unavoidable things that he just could not help but laugh at. It was the only fabric he could find, so he just took it and bolted. He felt so stealth and mischievous about breaking into the store. It was the one and only crime that he had ever committed, or ever would commit. And after all of those coffee runs and endless hours sewing, he still had school in the morning.

Seth gallivanted down the stairs surprisingly into the warm smell of coffee brewing…More coffee…He had already had far his share of the drink, but decided to make an appearance in the kitchen so his parents could see he was still alive. They hadn't seen him since the gravesite, so it wouldn't hurt to share a little quality time with his parents.

He strolled into the kitchen but immediately composed himself once he entered. He didn't want his parents seeing him all cheerful and happy especially a day after the funeral. Though it was hard to control his excitement, he wouldn't have it any other way. It was the one thing that was keeping him relatively sane from thinking about Nana's death.

"Father…Mother…" Seth announced in a deep voice, trying to sound mature and grownup, but on the other hand all he felt like doing was bursting out and screaming like a little girl.

"Aww sweetie…Its okay you don't have to act responsible around us…" Kirsten strode across the room and wrapped her son in a warm embrace. "We miss her too…" Seth just stared blankly into the space over her shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm just so…crushed." _Lie. Well not exactly, I still miss her like crazy, but right now all I want to do is dawn that costume and jump over a building…Literally._

"Its okay honey…We'll get through it…We're Cohen's afterall…" Sandy finally spoke up, and appeared to be in a more cheerful mood then those of recent days. "Remember? We make jokes in the worst of situations…" Sandy loosely put an arm around Kirsten. Seth felt awkward as hell.

"Okay that's enough of that…It was way too Full House for me…" Seth snuck free from the group hug and distraughtly wiped his shirt to remove any 'family love' left on him.

"Hey! That was a good show…" Kirsten crossed her arms and defended her once beloved show.

"Don't worry Kirsten, our little boy is just not used to getting family love…He's been getting lovin' elsewhere…haven't yeah kid?" Sandy nudged Seth in the ribs, but still stood awaiting an answer. When there was no response, he continued. "We saw you with Summer the other day…"

_CRAP. CRAP. CRAP._

"Oh god…" Seth covered his face, in fear of what may come next.

"She is hot stuff son…and it took you long enough..she's only lived next door to us for forever.." Sandy applauded his son by wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"My little baby's growing up.."Kirsten mocked wiping a tear which caused Sandy jolt over to her side.

"Honey..Honey..Honey…I don't think its baby anymore…I believe its dude or man or boi..isn't that right Seth?" Sandy grinned but still managed to hold his serious tone.

"….Just wrong…" Seth shook his head in hatred of the people he called his 'parents'. He had been making gagging and coughing noises all through their dissecting of his love life, but still they continued to ruin his life…These types of things could never be forgotten, they just didn't know that. "Well this has been life altering…I'll just be leaving now…" Seth began to walk toward the front door.

"She is a firecracker son! Go get her!" Sandy encouraged from the kitchen, then he and Kirsten broke into laughter at the realization that they were embarrassing their son. Seth didn't even want to comment, he just wanted the hell out of there. Without hesitation, he jolted the door open and sprinted out of the house.

"I swear that can never get old…" Sandy gestured toward Seth leaving and Kirsten nodded her head in agreement. Parents made a life of humiliating their children.

"So Sandy, did you happen to notice who wasn't in attendance yesterday?" Kirsten sipped her coffee but looked over top of the cup to see Sandy's reaction. At first he got gloomy once he realized she was speaking of _his_ mother's funeral, but his look quickly turned to disgust when he knew what she was talking about.

"Oh God. The old fossil himself..Caleb." Kirsten nodded her head and chuckled a bit at Sandy's annoyed tone. She knew he didn't give a damn if Caleb was there.

"I invited him ,but he probably had some prearrangement to attend to…"

"Good. If he did attend the funeral would have got a whole less _holy_."

"Well what do you think he could have been up to that he'd miss _**your **_mother's funeral…" Kirsten pondered and finished off her coffee.

"I don't know honey..work?" Sandy and Kirsten both broke into laughter. They knew that was a likely reason why he missed the funeral. Since it was Sandy Cohen he was dealing with, Caleb probably thought work never sounded so good.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"…how is everything going Montgomery?….Business as usual?….I hope so…if not I'll fire your ass quicker then a forest.." Caleb slammed the phone down and sat back down in his chair. For a second he sat back and took a look at his office. From the enormous space, to the luxurious furniture…He had it all. Sometimes it felt so good to just sit back and reflect on what you've accomplished.

Knock Knock Knock 

Then your suddenly ripped out of your tiny oasis you call your accomplishments, and are brought back down to earth.

"Come in…" Caleb tried to sound calm, but was clearly disturbed that he was taken from his thoughts. He saw who entered, and a smug grin came across his face. It was Zach.

"Uhhh Mr. Nichol sir, I think there was something wrong with the stuff you gave me last week…" Zach pointed all over his body, noting the growth in physical form and bigger build.

"Nonsense, and for the last time call me Caleb…" Sometimes he wished so badly that Zach was his grandson. He figured it was better than the other scum he had, Seth.

"I don't see what your referring to as normal…" Zach was utterly puzzled.

"Zach, let me introduce you to a little something…" Caleb made his way to the door, and Zach followed. They made their way down the hall, and came to a door. Caleb placed his hand on the sensor, and in no time the door sprung open. They both entered the room, and Caleb shouted "Lights" and the whole room lit up. Zach was astounded not only at how big the room was, but what was in it. There was equipment, machines, weaponry, the whole thing.

"This was the reason behind the substance I provided you…Its going to help you become much better at your job…"Caleb picked up some armor and offered it to Zach. "You will become my right hand man, anything I need…You will get it done…at any costs…" Zach looked up and saw as Caleb pointed towards the numerous amount of guns and orange grenades. It was then that he finally came across an object beside the weapons. It was fairly large piece of equipment, and had wings on the ends of it. It hovered over the ground seemingly at ease. There was a costume and a mask located on top of it.

"I..I…I don't understand…" Zach still looked on in awe and his jaw was dropped. He truly had no clue what was going on.

"I'll leave you to discover your new devices…" Caleb moved towards the door.

"_My Devices…?"_ Zach questioned not once breaking his gaze from the technology before him.

"Yes…_Your_ devices…You will be on-call…" With that, Caleb left the room, and Zach's face finally broke away from the dumbstruck look, and turned into a deep, dark, twisted grin.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth strutted down the sidewalk at a torrid pace. He could not wipe the big grin off his face. It was just one of those days, and they usually never happened to Seth Cohen. At least not the old Seth Cohen, resident number 1 emo geek. The new and improved Seth Cohen, ass-kicking, tough as nails superhero, was getting more and more good days.

Seth came to a sudden stop, and peered down the sidewalk. He saw Summer waiting at the bus stop, impatiently tapping her foot. Seth crept up behind her.

"Hello beautiful…." Summer jumped and her coffee nearly spilled on him.

"Jesus Cohen! You scared me. Its too early for your cheesiness so watch it. Or I'll dump this boil coffee on your ass…" Summer broke into a rant, and Seth just smiled widely at her.

"You got it Sum…" He defensively raised his hands in protest. "But might I add, why are you waiting for a bus? I'm walking, schools only 15 mins away Sum.."

"Hmmph…Well Cohen, for those of us with brains, we don't waste our times walking and getting mugged by some creeper on the street. We have dignity, or in other words, we don't show up late like some people.."

"Ouch..That hurt. What exactly do you do that's sooooo fascinating?" Seth mocked sarcastically, thus receiving a smack from Summer.

"I go shopping, sometimes tanning…I can't help it, I wish I lived on the beach…Hang out with friends, go out with Zach…" She rambled on and on, so she didn't see Seth's anger rising at the mention of Zach. Something was fishy about that guy.

"ooohhh…You liven the hard life Summer Roberts." At that moment, the local bus came cruising in and came to halt directly in front of the two teens.

"Cohen, you might as well take the bus now…if you walk, you'll be late…_again._" Summer stopped at the entrance of the bus and looked back at Seth.

"Naw I'm okay, I'll make it on time…" What Seth really wanted was to web-swing. He had gotten addicted to it.

"Cohen! Get your scrawny ass in here, or I'll tell everyone about your little horsey…" she yelled but finished her rant in a whisper so no one could here. She had a big grin on her face, and Seth's face turned a ghostly white.

"Get out of my way Sum!" Seth bolted by Summer and into the bus in a hurry. Summer smugly grinned and joined Seth on the bus. She knew she had bait on Seth with the whole horse situation, and she intended to use it to the fullest.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"-now if you would all turn to page 321 of your text books, we'll begin our study on ecosystems.." Mr.Andrews blurted out and the class all moaned. Seth was bored out of his mind, and was barely keeping his eyes open. The only reason his head wasn't already buried into the desk and fast to sleep, was because his hand was supporting it.

School had become so boring to Seth. He lived the extreme life, and desk work sounded so uneventful. He wanted to jump from exploding buildings, jump into burning buildings, escape bullet fire, the whole bit. He wanted it all, it sounded crazy but he was so into the whole Hero thing, it was killing him just sitting in class learning the same crap all over again, year after year, when he could be out there protecting the city and making a name for himself.

Summer too was bored out of her mind. She was indulged in a fashion magazine, and was once again tapping her feet desperately praying for the bell to ring, much like the rest of the class was.

"Oh and before we start…has anybody seen Zach? Its not like him to miss class…" Mr.Andrews questioned and looked upon his unmoving class.

RING!RING!RING!RING!RING! 

The bell roared throughout the school, and it was only 20 minutes into class. The students all cheered, not really taking in the situation. The only time the school had ever rung the bells early was when a student snuck into the main office and rung them nonstop. It was a valiant effort by the student, seeing as he got suspended, but it ended up working. Every kid left to go home.

But clearly what ever was going on, was much worse then a simple pranker incident. The ringing of the bell sounded urgent and immediate. Mr.Andrews led the class to their fire route location, he really had no clue what was going on either, but decided it was best to get the class to their route.

The class was all grouped out front of the building, much like the rest of the school and they all had puzzling looks on their face. No one had a clue what was up, not even the teachers. The teachers were all gathered amongst themselves, desperately seeking answers as to what was going on, and then the principal and the executive workers came flying out of the school.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM OUT FRONT! I JUST ANNOUNCED FOR EVERYONE TO GO TO THE GYMNASIUM!" Prinicpal Long yelled out. "EVERYONE GET DOWN…"

The school roared into laughter at the sight of their principal loosing his mind. They all thought he had completely lost his mind.

"HE'S CIRCLING AROUND AGAIN..HE'S BEEN DOING THIS FOR 20 MINUTES NOW, SO WE BETTER ACT FAST. ON THE NEXT ONE, EVERYONE GET INSIDE!" he boomed out and hid behind the school sign. Everyone still was laughing about his antics.

The teachers all gathered around Principal Long, and frantically asked if he was okay. He nodded furiously and only pointed toward the end of the street, up at the top of the skyscraper as an answer. Everybody looked up and could make out a fuzzy figure rounding around the skyscraper and heading back towards them.

The figure appeared to be on a miniature aircraft, actually lets just call it a glider, and it zoomed through the air with ease. As it got nearer, it dawned on everyone what was going on. First instincts to some were that it was another terrorist attack, but most knew enough that it was an attack of some sort. On their school however, nobody had a clue.

The figure drew nearly, and Seth could distinctively spot him, or it, out. There was an armored man aboard it, the armor was laced in green everywhere, except for the mask. It was also green, but had a purple hat and also had drape of some sort over top of the armor, it was also purple. The mask looked scary enough to cause the elderly a for sure heart attack. It had the most fierce and piercing eyes Seth had ever seen, and a wide grin plastered nonstop on the mouth. Seth's eyes roamed to his hands, and quickly spotted dozens of orange grenades.

Everybody was now in panic and running and screaming in fear. The principals actions were merely an understatement compared to what was going on now. Everyone had lost their minds. The jocks didn't look like jocks, Seth actually thought they looked the most frightened of them all. The jocks looked weaker than the nerds, and that was saying something, seeing as Seth is, or was, a nerd.

The teachers and executives were not taking control of the situation like they are trained to. Nobody was in control, it was an all out panic fiasco. The figure was still at least 6 blocks away but nearing at a rapid pace, so Seth decided to speak up and take control. He stood up on the top of stairs and yelled for attention.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" nobody paid attention him, they all continued to search for hiding spots. Summer was the only one that noticed Seth's attempt, so she joined Seth and stood beside him on the stairs.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO COHEN!" She boomed and everyone instantly silenced.

"Thank you Summer…."Seth nearly whispered but it could be heard by everybody. You could literally hear a pin drop. It was as if everyone forgot about the approaching menace and were now afraid of the tiny brunette with a fiery attitude. Summer. Seth wasted no time admiring Summer's actions, this was serious and he needed to control it.

"Everybody remain calm…Mr.Long…You take a some of the kids and go to the back, Mr.Andrews you take some kids as well but spread away from the others. Mrs.Fullerton you take kids and go to a separate place. Every teacher do this and we will be fine. If we spead out, we have a chance to remain safe…" Seth finished and it seemed like everyone understood, as now everyone was moving in all sorts of directions, in search of a supervisor.

"Seth what are you going to do?" Summer looked over to Seth, but he was still fixed on the fast approaching menace over top of the busy New York streets. Everyone on the street was all pointing up to the figure in shock and fear.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this.." Seth gave her a genuine smile before he bolted down the stairs and mixed into the heap of people. Summer looked on confusedly before she too went to find a group to hide with. She thought Seth's plan was seriously flawed, but was suspicious of what he was going to do.

Seth ran into an alleyway and ripped off his clothing, exposing his newly made costume. He dawned the mask on his face, and stopped and took a few deep breaths. He looked back out at the school, he saw the menace was circling over top of the school readying his grenades.

Its now or never Cohen… 

OKAY! That was an extremely long chapter, and I'm happy with it. I thought I got all the points across that I needed to and I hope you like it. I'm sorry its long but I just had to get all of this out, its been building in the story for a while now. Also sorry about the cliffhanger : ) lol..

**Please read and review! I write so much better knowing people are actually enjoying it.**


	10. The Amazing Red and Blue Guy

The Amazing Red and Blue Guy 

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Leon repeatedly cursed to himself as he stared up at the circling villain. Summer was a few inches away from him and could hear every word of his rant. Nor did she really blame him. The situation they were certainly was going to end up with them dying. Just like she thought, Seth's plan was flawed. It would've worked out okay if not for half the student body listening and the other half doing as they're told. That's exactly as it was now, half of them were safe behind the school and scattered, while the other half were stuck out front of the school being surrounded and stalked upon by this villainous man. Summer wanted to take control of her group, but Mr.Sims(who was her group 'leader') went through a panic spiral and his only orders were to run for their lives.

Summer wished she was with Seth, he seemed to know what he was doing, seeing as he was the reason one half of the school was safe right now. It wasn't his fault the other half was in jeopardy, they just cracked under pressure. She thought about it for a while and came to a conclusion, Seth Cohen equaled safety. When she thought more about it, she would've found Seth Cohen a joke no more than a month ago and now he was exactly the one she wanted to be with. Speaking of Seth Cohen, where is he?

"Where is Edward Sims?" The creature barked out for the first time, his voice sending shrills through everyone, most like most through Mr.Sims. everyone turned to face him, and he was curled up behind a bush shivering and panicing. Mr.Sims wasn't exactly your average teacher, he was relatively young probably about his early thirties and he still believed his best days were ahead of him not behind him. Everyone with half a brain at school knows that he's a big partier, it was one of the things he did to stay young and hip.

"I said, where is Edward Sims?" the villain boomed, this time swooping down and scooping up a student. He swerved back into the air and held the boy off the edge of the glider. Tim Phillips, that was his name. He's probably one of the biggest teachers pets in the school, yet he still has friends. Strange isn't it? Tim always was one step away from being popular, the only problem was that he was a huge suck-up with teachers.

"I-I-I-I…d-d-d-d o-o-o.." Tim choked out and was now shaking more than the coward Mr.Sims.

"SP-SP-SP-SPIT IT OUT!" The villain croaked causing Tim to faint right in his hands. Clearly the villain was disgusted with Tim being in his hands, so he simply plopped him over the edge of the glider and dropping to the ground. Everyone in the surround area shrieked when they saw the body being dropped and once again the panics ensued. Some tried to position themselves underneath so they could catch him, but knew it was no good. He'd surely die from impact.

The crowd watched in horror as the body was now merely milliseconds away from death. Summer covered her eyes much like the rest of the students.

But for those that kept their eyes peered, they saw a streak of red and blue fly through the air and snatch Tim inches away from the ground. He zipped over the crowd and landed on top of the school. He dropped Tim rather harshly to the ground but not enough to injure him more. Now all attention was on this man. He was covered in a red and blue costume and a matching red and blue mask.

Some looked at him like an idiot wearing spandex and scoffed at him. While others like Summer, stared up in awe not at him in laughter, but like he was a savior.

Or a hero.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth stood up on a nearby building and watched as the glider-riding villain struck fear into the student body. What for? He didn't know. Who would pick _his_ school of all places to attack?

Seth eyed his attire up and down, he still didn't have his mask on. He knew from here on out was going to be very dangerous and high risk. It was times like these where the boys were separated from the men, or the contenders from the pretenders. This wasn't no superhero videogame, where if you die you get to restart. This is real life.

He saw as a student was scooped up from the ground and held high in the air. The villain didn't seem too impressed, as he dropped him almost immediately. There was no time to look back now, the kid was dropping like a sack of rocks. Seth whipped his mask on and sprung across the schoolyard. He caught the kid inches before his sure death, and quickly leapt back into the air and onto the school rooftop.

Seth dropped the guy onto the building and for the first time caught a brief glimpse of him. It was Tim Phillips. Seth immediately regretted saving his ass back there, because ever since he could remember Tim had tried to make Seth's life a living hell, just so that the damn guy could be excepted socially that is.

But quicker then his regret, Seth immediately understood his now newfound role in life. It wasn't to pick and choose who stays and who goes. Everything he does from here on out was for the greater good of the city, not for personal benefit of Seth Cohen.

"Stay here and just _hangout_, got it?" Seth had his eyes locked on the villain.

"G-Got it.." Seth laughed to himself when he heard how scared his voice sounded, but quickly dismissed the thought when he realized his job was to protect not mock. No, mocking would be just like dropping down to the low level of the scumbag jocks.

Holy shit 

Seth shifted his gaze down to the on-looking crowd and all of the attention was set on him. Every single one of them were seemingly staring solely at him, no longer scared about the huge threat of the grenade carrying menace. Seth saw this and decided it was best to spring into action before anyone else gets injured. Though the only injuries were probably a few scratches on Tim, but if not for Seth, it could've been worse.

Seth's eyes locked with Summer's down on the ground and he tensed up behind the mask. Though she probably could never tell he was watching her, he was. But knew now was not the time for admiring Summer Roberts. Not when there was big trouble ahead.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth leapt into the air and fired a string of webbing onto a nearby building and whipped through the air. He could hear 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the crowd below, but were beginning to drown out thanks to the approaching police vehicles and riot control officers. Judging by that, Seth was now convinced this situation was dangerous. He sprung from his webbing and landed on the side of the building, about 10 feet away from the villain.

"Nice catch _**hero**_…" The menace started to commence his gliding around in circles, but this time he was mock clapping.

Where have I heard that voice? It sounds so familiar… 

"Yeah I know, I'm expecting a call from The Yankees any minute now…" Seth drew a hand away from the wall and looked mockingly at his hand. The villain scoffed and reached a hand inside his pouch, pulling out an orange grenade.

Seth was a step ahead of him and he lunged away from the building before the villain even released it. The top of the building exploded, causing tons of debris to come crashing down. Seth landed down on the ground and the surround public all swarmed behind him for protection.

What are they crazy? They're looking to get themselves killed hiding behind me. F.Y.I I'm the main target! I gotta get the fight away from me, only one way how…bring the fight to him.

He instantly flung himself into the air and propelled his body directly at the villain. But this time he was ready, he unleashed a flurry of machine gun bullets from his glider and caused Seth to flee for cover. Now he was running up the street with the menace hot on his trail, sending a trail of bullets just inches apart from him.

"By the way hero before your certain death, I, The Green Goblin, am going to tear this city to pieces…" he barked out but kept firing.

"Green Goblin? That sounds like a Star Wars character dude…" Seth decided to ramble on about nothing to buy time, it worked in his social life so why couldn't it work here?

"Star Wa-" The Goblin muttered out confusedly. Clearly he was puzzled at what the hell he was talking about.

But this was just what Seth needed. In the blink of an eye, he leapt forward into the air and shot a web line onto the approaching street light. He swung his body in a full circle, catapulting himself behind Goblin. He just stared back in shock and was left vulnerable. Seth wasted no time, and charged back at The Goblin who was left vulnerable to an attack. Seth grabbed onto the glider, causing it to spin a bit out of control. It was now steering them back on a direct course for the school!

Seth knew he had to end this before they reached the building. He stuck his hand freely into the back of the gliders circuits. Desperately searching for any wiring that could possibly shut this thing down. His hand grazed over a mess of wiring and he instantly ripped it out. Sparks flew right out the back causing Seth to loose his grip on the glider and come crashing down. He hit the pavement quite hard but was able to shake it off. He watched at the glider was fuming out of control and it was spitting smoke and sparks out everywhere.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" The Goblin yelled out as his glider was making its way down the street and out of sight of New York.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief. His first ever venture into hero world was over. He was almost about to rip his mask off, that was until he heard a flurry of cheers and applauses coming from behind him. The whole street was lined up clapping and cheering him on. His school classmates and the teachers were running down the street desperately trying to catch him before he left. Seth saw Summer and a mob of girls at the head of the pack, while surprisingly the jocks were trailing.

He wished so bad that he could bask in this glorious moment, but knew it wouldn't be right. With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. Nana Cohen's forever lingering words found its way into his head. He knew he couldn't use these powers for personal gain.

By now he was swarmed with people still cheering and applauding, but not he could see the police making their way toward him. Of course they'd want a statement of some kind from him, but come on he's a hero. Obviously he's not going to blow it all just to give a statement. His relationship with the authorities was defiantly going to be a rocky one.

The crowd was just a few feet away and Seth jumped into the air and zipped a webbing up at the near sky scraper. He swung down the street and turned the corner before anyone could near him. He knew he still had to at least make an appearance at school, or else people may be suspicious. So he made a few turns and webbed his way back toward the building he started out on. He crawled down the wall and found his clothes in the exact spot he left them. The alleyways from now on were going to be perfect for changing. He quickly changed into his school attire and rushed out into the street where the student body were out front, still buzzing about the events that just transpired.

He joined the mob of people, most were on the phone confirming with their parents they were fine, while others were simply just spreading the news to anyone in sight.

"Dude, That guy was a psycho. He would've like blown us up if that red guy didn't stop him.." he heard a few jocks brag.

"Oh My god girl, this red spider guy like totally saved us..I bet he's like a total cutie!" a girl squealed into her phone.

"That red guy kicks butt! I hearby name him…Spider-Man" the nerds began instantly comparing him to other comic heroes and arguing about.

Spider-Man. Hmmm…I was going for more of a Spider-Guy type of thing, but I guess that'll work. It does have a nice ring to it…Spider-Man…

Seth searched the crowd and found who he was looking for, Summer. And apparently, she was looking for him too. As she was now heading directly towards him.

"Oh my god Cohen, you should've seen it..there was like a huge fight outside the school..That goblin guy was going to drop Tim but he was saved by this red and blue spider guy!" Summer went on and on about her encounter with greatness. Hey I can say greatness, I'm back to good ole Seth Cohen.

"Oh…dang…wish I saw it…" Seth was stuck for words.

"Where were you anyway Cohen?" Summer searched his eyes for an answer but he quickly looked away.

"I was…..around…." Seth began panicking and Summer could tell. She was about to begin another onslaught of questioning, until all the buzzing was interrupted by a plea for help from the school. Everybody turned and saw Tim Phillips yelling and waving his arms about.

"Hellllllllllllpppppp!"

Thank god, I knew there was a reason I put him up there…perfect decoy for avoiding Summer…I sure hope that Goblin character wasn't serious about it not being over. If so, this thing just got a whole lot bigger than simple school attacks…

Okay that was really the first action chapter I've wrote yet…but there'll be plenty more to come…same with S/S interaction…its kinda hard jamming it all into one and the only way to do that is for long chapters..so there…

Hope u liked it. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	11. The Dilemma

**The Dilemma**

Seth woke bright and early Friday morning to arguably one of the strangest sights in his life. There was once a time when he thought seeing a kid swallow a nickel and spit out a dime was weird, this morning was a whole new definition to _**weird**_.

Like his usual routine, Seth moaned and shakily made his way down for a coffee. His parents were as investing in their usual routines as well, Sandy indulged deeply in the paper while Kirsten babbled on and on about work related issues. Seth entered the kitchen and immediately went straight for the cupboard and pulled out a cup.

"Morning son.." Sandy was more than usual interested in his paper, not once looking up at Seth. "Jesus Kirsten look at this…" Sandy lightly tossed the paper across the table and it landed on her lap. She picked it up and began reading.

"Oh dear…Sometimes this city is beautiful, and others its just awful…" She held a hand over her mouth and shockingly gasped every so often. Seth casually resumed readying his coffee and thought nothing of what was in the paper.

"Things like this always bring me back that horrible day…" Sandy sipped on his mug and was entranced on the back of the paper.

"I know what you mean…" She did know exactly what he meant. It was the worst day of Kirsten's life. September 11th…Never would forget it. She vividly remembered crying and panicking all day hoping everyone was okay and safe.

"Anyways…"Kirsten shuddered and set the paper down. She and Sandy rose from their seats, finishing off the lasts of their meal. "Sorry honey but we've gotta get going early today. Big meeting today, and I guess your father's coming along just for the free meal at the end.." Sandy nodded his head and grinned relentlessly. His other motive for going was just to piss Caleb off.

"Bye!" they both said in unison and walked out the door. Seth set his coffee down then flipped the paper open, like always searching for the Arts and Leisure section. But before he did, something on the front page caught his eye. He looked at it and he instantly spotted what caught his attention. _**It was him.**_

It was a shot of him catching Tim Phillips in mid air with that Goblin character in the background. Seth was stunned at how anyone could get that kind of a shot, but realized there was probably numerous amounts of freelancers there, though he never noticed. He flipped it open and saw the first 5 pages were dedicated to the battle held yesterday at the school. He read the first page and was astounded:

Goblin and Masked Man Terrorize City 

He flipped the page angrily and read the next heading on page 2.

Estimated $1 Million Dollars in Damages from Deadly Duo Clash 

That just pissed Seth off. He searched the paper for any sign of _good_ praise for him. He wanted the public to know _**he**_ was the good guy, not the bad one. He saw on the last page, page 5, was all filled with comments and statements from those who witnessed it. He saw some comments from his classmates and they seemed to all have nothing but good things to say. Leon went on and on about how they should begin writing a comic for the new avenger, a few girls commented how 'hot' the hero looked. Seth chuckled, they had no clue who the hell he was. If they did, he was pretty sure they'd want to retract their comments. He quickly zoomed through the page and found the interview he was looking for, Summer's statement.

"_**It was so unreal. The whole thing was. He saved our lives and it was just…so amazing."**_ They quoted her and Seth could even picture her saying those words. He tossed the paper on the table and resumed his morning preparations.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The one advantage Seth used his spider powers for in real life was the web swinging. It was so the new way to travel. Of course now that he had a costume, he could simply roam all over the city and not have to worry about hiding his identity.

Seth swung through the town with his new found confidence from the paper. He looked down on the city and could spot all of the people pointing and staring up at him, probably trying to decide whether to be amazed or fearful. The latter was thanks to the paper. _**Jackasses, they never get anything right…Mostly nothing right.**_

Seth neared in on his school and checked the big tower clock. He had about 5 minutes till class, and he zipped around a building and could see his school clearly. But then suddenly his head started pounding, and he looked to where the source was. He saw a little boy running along the sidewalk bouncing a red ball. Seth looked puzzled at this. Didn't seem to be any problems there.

That was until he looked down the street and saw a fast approaching carrier truck, speeding well over the street limit. The driver looked visibly rushed and disturbed and showed no signs of slowing down. The boy was about to cross the street on the crosswalk, and the truck roared in on him.

"Come on kid….Stop…Stop…Stop!" Seth was desperately hoping to make it on time, and he knew it wasn't possible. The kid just kept skipping along across the street, and the truck was a mere 10 ft away. Seth instinctively swooped down but held onto his webbing and snatched the boy out of harms way, just barely evading the roaring truck. The truck continued on and only honked a few times to show he was pissed. It was typical New York fashion.

Seth acrobatically landed back on the ground and released his webbing, still clutching the now frightened boy over his shoulder. Nearby civilians had caught attention of the close call, and even gasped when they saw the boy nearly get picked off. When Seth landed, a few broke into unison claps. Seth set the boy down and he tried to calm the boy down.

"Phew…That was a close one buddy…You remember to look both ways before crossing.." Seth took his stab at preaching, he hoped it would work.

"Yes Mr.Spider-Man sir." The boy spoke quietly as he was shy. Seth smiled but it was hidden behind his mask. He then snapped back into reality when he spotted a mini crowd beginning to form. He leapt into the air and continued on his way towards school.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"-Of course you all know of the different groups species belong to…Theres your carnivores, herbivores, omnivores, scaveng…-" The door swung open and Mr.Andrews stopped his lesson and peered at the door. The class all turned in their seats and began snickering. Seth stood at the door and felt completely out of place. School just sounded so wrong to him right now, especially considering when he should be out on the streets right now. nice of you to join us…class…turn to page 43 and complete #'s 1-4.." the class all groaned and flipped their books open. They too didn't feel like being in school, not after an event like yesterday.

"Seth, can I have a word with you…"Mr.Andrews called him over and walked out the door. Seth followed behind and shut the door. "Whats going on with you these days Seth? I mean your barely showing up to class, your grades are steadily declining, you always seem to be out of breath or something when you come in…Whats going on?" Mr.Andrews never was one to dance around the point, he always went straight to it.

"Well yeah because I always have to catch the bus, and when I miss it which is always, I have to run to school…" Seth defended his curious actions.

"And on top of that, you always seem to busy or have other things to attend to…" Seth just quietly grinned to himself. He understood exactly what he was talking about. "This isn't funny Seth…" _**Shit. He saw.**_

"Yeah…You could say I've been busy…"

"Too busy for school? Too busy for your future? Your still a model student here Seth, I'd hate for you to lose that. And I know you may be experiencing 'Sophomore Slump' or whatever, but you've got overcome this…"

"Sophomore Slump alright…:" Seth mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Pardon me?" Mr.Andrews was now fed up with him. "Seth….go to the office…have them deal with this…" Mr.Andrews reentered the room but came back out shortly and handed Seth a slip of paper. "I expected better from you Seth…" he shook his head and walked back in the room, shutting the door on Seth's face. Seth dejectedly shook his head and continued on down the hall.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth lazily continued on down the hallway, glancing in each room as he passed. It was not like him to get thrown out of class, well not technically, the only other time was when he was accused of assaulting Summer. _**Ha Ha! Like that would ever happen**_

Seth strolled by the school kitchen and saw the cook preparing lunch items, but seemed more interested in what was on the TV. **Yes, our chef cared more for what was on TV then what he was currently slicing up.** Seth casually walked into the kitchen to see what was up. It wasn't unusual at all. Students stopped in all the time to check on Archie, the cook. He was the only _semi_ normal adult in the school, of course from the student's eyes.

"What's up Arch?" Seth spoke up and joined him over by the tiny portable TV. He finally pealed his eyes away from the TV and looked at Seth.

"Seth Cohen…nice to see you…."He extended his hand for Seth to shake, and Seth just stared at it. It was covered in sauce. He disgustingly shook his head violently and Archie grinned, catching the point. "So how are your parents?"

Another advantage to having powerful and influential parents, it was always a good help to get out of class. Everyone in New York seemed to know the name "Cohen".

"Ahhh there alright I guess…whats going on?" Seth averted his attention toward the small TV and pointed at it.

"Well theres some sort of disturbance going on at City Hall…." Seth saw as the police had the building surrounded and there were swat team vehicles arriving. "Its craziness now..All of it is…Ever since yesterday crime seems to be really heating up here…" He shook his head dismissively and continued preparing his meal.

"Did you say City Hall?" Seth asked nonchalantly and kept his gaze on the TV.

"Yep…But hey? What can yeah do? This towns starting to fall apart I tell yea…-" Archie turned to face Seth, and he was gone. He grinned to himself and busied himself in making lunch.

"….Kids…."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth picked up his pace and broke into a slight jog. He turned the corner and nearly ran over the school librarian. She was up to her neck in books, and seemed to be struggling carrying them. In any other circumstance Seth would've stopped and helped out, but there was a crisis on hand. He felt like nothing in the world could stop him from reaching City Hall. Hell, he even thought like Summer couldn't distract him from City Hall, even if she came out of no where and kissed him again like she did after the wrestling match. He wouldn't put much faith in that though, he would never know until he was put in that situation.

**Speaking of Summer, where is she? I'm pretty sure she wasn't in class…at least not in her seat anyways…I know for a fact she's not at the mall like I would've guess, because I clearly remember swinging by a billboard that said the malls were closed during the day today for some sort of cleaning.**

Seth burst through the back doors, deciding it was best to avoid the front. They were probably expecting him. Mr.Andrews never was one to forget easily, so he certainly would be in deep shit when he returned to school Tuesday.

He bounded down the stairs and spotted an open alleyway across the street, it was the ideal place to make a quick change into costume. He was about midway down the stairs, when he looked across the lawn and spotted a lone figure leaned against an old oak tree. It looked to be a girl, considering the heels and tight denim jeans.

Seth all of a sudden felt distracted from getting to City Hall, and now found himself heading towards the girl by the tree. He stopped in front of the girl and looked down at her. She didn't seem to see him, and kept her gaze fixated at her hands. She appeared to be shaking and he could hear some sniffling. That couldn't be good.

"Hey…" Seth lightly whispered out hoping not to startle the girl. It was New York City after all, and she might think he was some attacker and turn around and mace him.

She finally looked up and Seth got a clear look of her. He looked deep into her eyes and it was exactly what he had been dreading. Summer Roberts crying. She was obviously trying to hide it, but he could just tell. Her hand was frantically swiping away at her face and the other hand was covering something up on her left eye.

"Sum! Oh my god are you okay?" This was not good. City Hall was under attack, and Summer Roberts was crying. For some strange reason, Seth felt the latter was more important, which couldn't be good for the city, but it was defiantly important for Seth. "Sum…" He was getting scared now, it wasn't like her to openly show her emotions like this. Matter of fact, she was always the strong one. Seth knew whatever it was, it had to be bad to make Summer cry. She always kept things bottled up.

"Summer, what happened?" Seth kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hand. He stroked her hand with his thumb in an attempt to make her feel safe and calm her down. He was now genuinely concerned. He knew it because his fists were clenched, fearing the worst, and his eyes were glued solely on her. This was something only Summer could make him do.

"…Nothin…" She sniffled and shrugged it off, it was a typical tactic. She kept her eyes distant from Seth's and she was clenching her cheek with a battered and bruised hand.

"Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Seth's fists were bulging and his veins felt like imploding. The thought of someone hurting Summer was unbearable.

"No. No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Seth was unconvinced.

Summer only just sniffled, but still kept her hand on her face, shadowing her features Seth found so beautiful. Why would she hide them? "Yeah…"

"Ok-okay then.." Seth was cut short by the sound of alarms ringing off down the street. Sure enough he peered down the street and saw as numerous police vehicles came roaring in. This quickly reminded him of where he was supposed to be.

Seth was still unconvinced with Summer's answers, but felt like leaving it at that, he had other matters to attend to. Summer was still top priority to him, but now he had the city to think about. He gave a sympathetic smile down at Summer, and gently placed a hand on her should before starting to walk away.

"Yeah, go ahead! Everybody else leaves me—you go too. Go right ahead." Summer spat out bitterly and Seth looked back to see her still in the same state, except could see her fiercely digging her clenched fists into the ground.

"Sum…Whats going on here….I'll help you if you tell me whats wrong…" Seth stood and softly spoke.

"….It's the one year anniversary of when my mother left…Some anniversary huh.." She said cold and laughed bitterly. She unintentionally removed her hands from her face, finally exposing her tarnished skin to him. Seth gasped at what he saw. He cheeks were puffed up and nearing a dark purple color. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her lips were lacking that usual glow she always gave off. "…and all of that is just icing on the cake…"

"….Summer…who did this to you…" For one of the first times ever, Seth was actually speechless. So many emotions were running through him. Hate, anger, sadness. You name it. His hands were buried deep within his lengthy pockets, to help refrain him from punching something.

Sirens now increased, and sure enough reinforcements were flying down the street and toward City Hall. Seth was in the worst situation ever. He finally faced his first dilemma as a hero. Help the one you love, or protect the city.

He knew whatever was going on at City Hall, it had to be major. Never before in the city had seen or heard this much commotion and panic come from the police force. Well that and say the other worst day ever, September 11th.

"…Sum listen….I gotta be somewhere right now…but when I'm done we'll talk okay?" Seth walked towards her and every step felt like daggers being jabbed into him. He felt like an idiot for abandoning her in a time like this.

"No Cohen I'm fine…" Seth simply lowered his knees and kneeled to look at her. She looked up at him, teary eyes and all, and finally burst into her first official breakdown since he arrived. The tears steamed out of her and slowly traced down her cheeks and to the ground. Seth, already feeling like shit, felt worse. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to his chest. She sobbed into his shoulder and dug her nails into the back of his spine and clung on fiercely.

"Okay Sum? After I'm done we'll talk…or uhh hangout or something…its ummm up to you of course, but I just want to make sure your okay and all…"He broke into a ramble and started to talk off her ear. She briefly giggled and gave her best fake smile, and tilted her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Cohen…" Seth's cheeks turned a flush pink in a hurry.

He felt like saying more to reassure her that she'd be alright, like tell her to go home, or go find Zach, or even go to _**his**_ house. But telling her to go to Zach's was just like practically gift wrapping her for Zach to steal her heart, and Seth just could not cope with that.

"You just uhhhh…hang tight and I'll be back before you know it…" He released Summer's tiny body and gave her one last smile, then bolted for the stairs. He didn't bother to look back at Summer, his mind was off at other places.

Who hurt my Summer? I swear to god if I find out…..ooohh I don't even know what I'd do….maybe she's just overreacting to something, but its highly unlikely…just take a look at her face Cohen! Jeez. And rarely do you ever see Summer Roberts of all people all broken down and upset like that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He quickly arrived in the alleyway and briefly glanced around to reassure himself no one was around. He ripped off his school attire, exposing his costume. It was still surprisingly new-looking and clean. No rips or tears.

He darted up the wall and sprinted to the edge. City Hall was a good 10 minutes away, if he made good time, which was a given. After all, there was no air traffic, because seeing other people randomly swinging around the city would be just weird.

He leapt into the air and soared over the school. He shot a quick look down at the spot where he last saw Summer, and sure enough she was still there. Like every time he went out, all the public's eyes were on him, thus evidently leading to Summer glancing up at him.

As he swung by her, it felt like time froze and it was just him and her. She stared on suspiciously, and Seth was too dumbfounded to rip his eyes away from her. That had to be reason enough for her to be suspicious. But he forcefully tore his gaze away from her and good thing. If he hadn't he would've totally smoke that tollgate total billboard.

He continued on down the busy streets of downtown New York, heading towards the scene of City Hall. Even in a time like this, he only had one thing on his mind. It should've been the last, but she just had that kind of control over him.

What happened to Summer….? Well theres the chapter…hope you liked it… 


	12. Talking Will Get You Nowhere

**Talking Will Get You Nowhere**

Why is it that everyone else is offered a choice and I'm basically thrown into responsibility? Because if I had a choice, I would be right by Summer's side, making sure she's okay. I wouldn't be 5 stories high, swinging through the air on thread heading towards a burning building. Which is exactly what I'm doing.

Seth swerved through the air and planted himself on top of a flagpole in front of City Hall. The scene before him was much worse than he ever anticipated.

"Oh…My…God.."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Captain Stacy…What line of action do you wish for us to take?" A fairly large man stood on his heels, awaiting an order so he could take action. But the man whom he was waiting for, didn't seem interested in the least.

George Stacy, he wasn't exactly your typical New York cop. He had been in charge of his station now for about 4 years, 5 next September. He was divorced, his ex-wife up and left the sate, he had one daughter, Gwen, who attended Midtown High. She was one of the most popular kids at the school, always boasting and bragging about her dad and his achievements. So it was safe to say Seth had heard about him.

"Captain Stacy!" The man boomed again, this time sounding more urgent.

"Oh Right….We wait until the FDNY hose that thing down, then we send in all units…In the mean time, rally up any remaining civilians and clear them of the area."

"Sir, look!" He pointed above to the mysterious figure situated on the flagpole. "Isn't that, that Spider-Man guy?"

"Jesus, the circus is in town?" Captain Stacy grunted and waved a hand, dismissing the man away to do his duties. He remained sealed to the spot, gazing up at the mysterious masked man above.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was hard to remain calm and composed when the sight surrounding him so far out of control and escalating fast. There were people screaming, falling debris, hell even flame engulfed civilians scattering about.

The building itself was dwindling in scorching flames, and was crumbling apart every second.

Seth was nowhere near ready for this. He looked on in sheer horror at the sight before him, and the flames were so desolating that he was even beginning to feel sweat pour down from him underneath his suit.

He looked down and spotted the expectant eyes gazing up at him, and immediately found his reason. This was no longer about Seth Cohen. He had to leave his troubles behind and figure out away to approach this situation. After all, it was for them.

He leapt from the flagpole, and soared through the air, sliding neatly into a vacant yet burning window. If he wasn't careful now, this could get dangerous.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What did Summer truly expect? Everyone to just stop what they were doing, and attend to her? Well that wasn't exactly the case, she knew Seth probably would have, but he seemed surprisingly…rushed. It appeared almost as if Seth Cohen had a life. That was strange.

She knew on the inside how badly she wished she could be apart of his life, but the odds of it happening were stacked against her. One, it was too risky to throw everything away and date him, two, they were just too dysfunctional together.

But right now, more than anything, she desperately needed Seth, anybody to be with her. It should've been Zach, but in the past week or so, he's been more of a ghost than a boyfriend. She could never quite seem to find him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zach circled above City Hall. It looked as calm as ever, People frantically rushing by, scrambling to make it back to their respective jobs on time, innocent civilians chatting about. It was almost enough for him to stop right there and walk away from everything. But he remembered his earlier conversation.

Flashback 

"_**Caleb, I can't do this…" Zach nervously paced back and worth.**_

"_**Sure you can my boy. You have to anyways, I told Nicorp needs that land claim or else we can't build….Bring back the Mayor to me, in one piece if you will…" Caleb lit a cigar and kept a smug expression sealed on his face.**_

"_**All of this seems too….dangerous…especially with that guy I ran into last time out."**_

"_**You leave that Spiderfreak to me, I'll crush him before he interferes anymore…" Caleb immediately threw his cigar onto the table and stamped it out with his fist. "Also, 'Goblin', I mind you that if you don't do this, I won't write a recommendation for you on your transcript…"**_

_**Zach gulped "Yes sir…"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Zach readied a grenade and peered down at the innocent scene before him one last time. In a matter of seconds, it was about to be turned completely upside down. He threw the orange grenade with force down at City Hall, it exploded upon contact, sending a shockwave through the city.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth frantically searched among the fallen debris for any sign of life, any sign of hope for those remaining in the building. Obviously this whole attack had some sort of connection with the Mayor, why else would you send a hit out to City Hall, for sheer enjoyment?

He was certain he was searching the point of impact, the room he was currently in looked the most disheveled of all. Papers were igniting the raging flames, desks were upturned, chairs were burned to the core.

He spotted a woman underneath one of the upturned tables desperately trying to escape. Her leg was stuck beneath the leg, and it was digging into her flesh.

"I'm going to get you out of here!" Seth shoved the surprisingly heavy table off the woman, sending it flying into the far corner. He grabbed the woman, and propelled himself out of the slim window and out into the open air. Just in time too, as the room collapsed seconds after their escape.

Seth lowered himself to the ground to a barrage of claps and cheers. The woman of course gave her share of hugs and thank you's. Seth ran over toward the flurry of officers and barked for their attention.

"Is anyone else in there?" he ordered, sending a momentary freight through the officers.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I said is anyone else in there?" The officers looked among themselves for answers and shrugged.

"The Mayor and whoever started this mess…" Captain Stacy spoke above the others, causing them to give off strange looks. Seth nodded and leapt back into the air and soured into the building.

He slipped through a tiny gap and web slung his way into a corridor, presumably the Mayors. There, he found the Mayor being tied to a glider, and the Goblin from the previous encounter preparing to board.

"Aww leaving so soon? What's the rush?"

"SpiderFreak.." Goblin hissed, after remembering Caleb use that exact name.

"Its _Spiderman_….I see you've found a new friend….Now play nicely…"

"I haven't the time for your banter…" The Goblin sped through the window, shattering the glass, and speeding off into the open air. Seth of course, shot a slur of webbing down to catch the falling debris before setting off himself, after the Goblin.

"Jeez, any faster and you'd think you're a track star.." Seth struggled to keep pace with the villain, he swerved in and out of alley ways, desperately hoping to slow him down.

They were now over top of Midtown High, Seth glanced down at the school for a second and immediately found the spot where he last left Summer. As expected, he found her still seated against the oak tree. Seth's mind roamed to other places, forgetting completely where he was. He was unaware of the Goblin readying a grenade. He tossed the grenade backward, and it exploded just a few feet before Seth, but it was enough for him to snap his web, and thoughts, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"Nice talking to you , _Spiderman…_" The Goblin sped off around the corner, still carrying the mayor of New York on his glider. Seth descended to the ground in a thud and landed right on the school pavement.

I'm such an idiot. How could I let him get away? Now he's got the mayor. Jesus Cohen, can't you keep your mind off Summer for more than 2 minutes?

"Umm…Hello…" Seth snapped out of his paranoia and glanced to his right at the girl seated. It was Summer. He was lying on the pavement stretched out, and she was a mere 5 feet away from him, on the grass leaning on the tree. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be after him?" Summer pointed upward at the fading Goblin.

"That's the idea….yeah…"Seth remained sprawled out on his back. Summer stood and approached him, she stopped and quietly sat down beside him.

"Well….What happened?" Seth stopped staring up at the sky, and looked over the expecting girl. She had her head propped up on her hands, and had the cutest smirk on he'd ever seen.

_**I got caught thinking of you, and he threw a grenade at me**_ "Oh you know, just got distracted…" Seth was sweating like crazy. Thank god he was wearing a mask.

"And was that the mayor he had with him?" Summer kept smirking. Clearly she was having fun picking apart his failure.

"….yes it was…" Seth breathed out frustration which only provoked her to smirk even more. She finally burst into a flurry of laughing fits. "Hey what are you doing anyways? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Well, yes…technically I should be…" Seth's body froze at the realization that he let too much slip out. _**Shit**_

"Oh, so you go to school?" Summer grinned and kept gazing down at him.

"Enough with the 60 minutes probing please…" Summer giggled and Seth began to sit up after getting more than enough rest from that fall. Theoretically, he should've been right up and on the chase again, but somehow Summer managed to ground him.

"How are things with you?" Seth mentally slapped himself. He forgot he was speaking to her as a masked hero known as Spiderman, not as Seth Cohen. Summer made a nervous smile and started playing with her thumbs.

"…Not soo good…"

"Well listen, if you ever need anything you know where to find me. In the mean time, I gotta get going, as you can see I'm a bit behind.."

"How do I know where to find you? Oh my gosh do you go to this school?!?!?" Summer's grin, if possible, got even bigger at the possibility of going to school with a real life hero.

Ring Ring Ring Ring 

Bell rung and the students came pouring out of their respective rooms. Once outside, they all rushed over to where Seth and Summer were. And for what seemed like the thousandth time already, yet another mob or group was formed around him.

"I uhhh…I gotta go, but trust me, you'll know where to find me…" Seth jumped into the air and shot a web to the nearby building and soared off in the direction where the Goblin was last spotted. He left behind him, an ecstatic Summer, and an awestricken group of students.

"Oh my god! Sum, you like talked to Spiderman?!?!?!" The kids swarmed around Summer. Summer smiled and watched as Seth swerved around the building and eventually out of sight. Her face was no longer tear ridden, though they were still visible, for the first time in a while she was actually smiling, widely.

"Yes I did…"

**Okay so that was it. I liked that chap, hope you did…and just a side note, I changed the name of the highschool to Midtown High, because that's the name of it in the comics, so I guess I'll just stick with that…I think earlier I used some other name..**

**Anyways REVIEW.**


	13. Trouble Lies Ahead

**Okay, bringing in a bunch of new characters that will eventually play a big role in the future chapters...one will vie for someones heart...one will sucuumb to an obsession for money...the other eventually will thrive for power..there thats all, now enjoy: )**

**Trouble Lies Ahead**

_Summer Roberts…Jesus that girl's going to be the death of me. Already I've been sidetracked by her. I let that goblin lunatic get away with the mayor in hand for what…to sit around and chat with Summer? Not that it wasn't worth it…but I really gotta set my priorities straight when it comes to this **hero** biz_.

Seth soared high above the New York City streets, searching aimlessly for any trace of the mayor or better yet, The Green Goblin. It was a bit of a waste, considering they had been long gone a while ago. They'd been gone while he was chatting away with Summer. Matter of fact, if it wasn't for the bell ringing to snap him back to his senses, he probably still would be talking to her. Once again, she had that affect on him.

_Damn it. Its pretty much a lost cause. Boy I'm going to get blasted in the papers tomorrow about this. Not even 2 days after revealing myself to the world, and already got bad publicity._

_One paper in particular seems to have it out for me, The Daily Bugle. What did I ever do? Haven't done damn thing yet to warrant any suspicion for being a bad guy?_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Doctor Curt Connors walked steadily along the busy streets of downtown New York and furiously pulled at his jacket to provide extra warmth. Today wasn't exactly what you would call,_ Best day ever_.

He had just been fired from the science wing at NYU, citing 'strange' behavior as the reason. He was being evicted at the end of the month, and was desperate for cash. All of this needed to be done, and he had only one working arm. Getting a job would be sufficiently difficult with only one hand.

_He'd lost it long ago after serving overseas in the army. His squadron was sent out to patrol a nearby US base, and they were ambushed. Most survived the attack, but not with severe consequences. Connors was the most unfortunate of the group, losing an arm due to a grenade explosion._

He peered high above in the sky and saw a streak of red and blue soar through the air. Something about that figure intrigued him. He wondered how in the world someone could acquire such powers that enable you to swing through the air on a web. Seeing this reminded him of that Cohen boy that visited NYU the previous week.

He never put two and two together, but he had serious suspicions of the boy now. He looked on as Spiderman zoomed by him and right around the corner. He immediately tensed up and held onto his missing limb, which was replaced by a stub. The reason he was fired earlier was because he took reptile DNA samples and injected it into his arm. See reptiles had the ability to repair missing limbs, so why couldn't it work on humans?

He continued his stroll down the streets, thinking about what in the hell his next move was going to be concerning his life. He had to do something, and quick.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

All weekend, one person in particular had been constantly soaring through the thoughts of one Summer Roberts….Seth Cohen. She was so fascinated just with the _idea _of him, that it intrigued her to know more. He seemed like such a complex person. From his never fading goofy grin, his constant sarcasm to his sweet and sensitive side. He was truly a mystery to her.

The one thing about him that scared her a bit, was his dark side. No not his _Dark Side_, as in the Star Wars macho quote, but as in his anger and rage. She saw him under two occasions flip his noodle and go on a rage induced tirade. The first being when he nearly killed those 3 thugs in the alley, the second when he beat the living pulp out of that wrestler in the match. But there was also a third one, one she wasn't too sure she wanted to know anything more about. After his nana was killed, he told her that the culprit had been killed and to ask no more questions. That really had freaked her out.

So it was safe to say, she knew Seth had his issues, but to be honest, who doesn't? She knew Seth was one person she could rely on to bare her soul and empty out all of her problems on. There were so many things wrong with her that nobody knew about.

Her mother leaving, her father's constant abusive drunken attacks and the fear of well, being alone. Everything was beginning to pile up on her, she hoped it all wouldn't blow up right in front of her face.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth woke up early Monday morning to a scorching headache, and this time not from the anticipation of danger. It had truly been a frustrating week for him, he'd been getting little or no sleep. His weekend consisted of roaming the streets for any leads to the whereabouts of the mayor. That's right, 2 days with no sign of him. It was all beginning to frighten the city, especially considering no ransom note had been sent out from the kidnappers. Seth hadn't even seen the ugly mug of the Green Goblin at all, to tell you the truth, he kinda missed the guy. Without him around, his whole hero job seemed a bit, boring. Aside from the odd purse rescuing or saving woman from muggers, it had been quiet.

"Seth Ezekial! Kitchen. Now!" Sandy boomed from downstairs and it sent a jolt through Seth's body. He trudged down the stairs and entered the kitchen to an angered Sandy and disappointed Kirsten.

"Where have you been all weekend? We've seen you about once the past 2 days." Kirsten sat down on the stool and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"I've just been well, busy..sorry.." Seth lowered his head and crept toward the cupboard to grab a mug.

"Too busy for school?!" Sandy shot out causing Kirsten to widen her eyes.

"Your principal called and said you didn't show for detention on Friday, and requested to have all of us sit down and talk with him.." Kirsten softly said, trying to ease the tension Sandy was insinuating.

"Ahhh see about that detention…"

"You were busy trying to save the mayor from the scorching building, right." _Well, yeah._ Sandy scoffed and sat beside Kirsten. Everyone now knew of the mayors disappearance, it was beginning to become a full out panic parade within the city.

"Come straight home after school and do your chores." Sandy sipped on his mug and Kirsten stared intently at Seth. Seth nodded his head and walked slowly out the door and headed for school.

_Man I screwed up royally with the parents. I guess this whole hero things going to affect more than just my school work._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth treaded out of his house and stepped out on the sidewalk to begin the walk toward the bus stop. He didn't quite feel in the mood to webswing, especially after the lecture on responsibility he just received from his parents.

"Cohen!" Seth turned on the spot to find Summer sprinting out of her house with a bagel in hand and trying desperately to fling her coat on. Seth chuckled at the sight and waited for Summer to catch up.

"What's up Sum?" She caught up and they began walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh nothing, I uhh just wanted to walk with you…" She smiled and stroked a strand of hair away from her eyes, her eyes found the ground more fascinated as she avoided Seth's gaze.

Realization finally hit Seth, he gasped and hit himself in the face lightly. "Jeez, Summer I'm sorry. What was it you wanted to talk to me about Friday? God I'm such an idiot!"

They stopped at the stoplight and Seth turned to focus his full attention on her.

"Its alright Cohen, I sort of talked to someone about it…"

"What who!?" Seth said incredulously and felt a little hurt she went to someone else for comfort. He was praying it wasn't Zach.

"Well…." She blushed a bit and was choked up for words. "Don't laugh at me or anything but…."

The light flashed and they crossed the street.

"But….what?"

"I talked to _Spiderman_…" Summer blushed even more as the word rolled off her tongue. Seth stared on absentmindedly and dropped his jaw.

"You talked to Spiderman..?" Seth replied and grinned to himself. Summer finally looked up and blushed, then nodded.

"Its sort of embarrassing but…I think I like him…"

"What? Summer, most of New York likes him." Seth's grin got even wider.

"No, I mean…I _like_ him,_ like_ him."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Summer…that's just crazy.." Seth replied but to no avail. Summer had already pranced off to her own little group of friends as they reached the school grounds. Seth sighed heavily and continued on after Summer, and followed her toward the school.

Seth's eyes searched the halls, and everyone was indulged in conversation. Seeing this always brought a sad hint of realization to Seth, cause he realized even superpowers couldn't get him any friends.

"_**Uhhh…Hi this is Flash Thompson, and I uhh just wanted to tell everyone we're starting a Spiderman fan club…If you want in, visit the main office for the, uhhh forms…"**_ The intercom shut off and Seth's jaw literally dropped. He broke into a fit of laughter, which drew crowds of intention to himself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh my god. Sum! You actually talked to him! That's like so crazy!" Beth Cortez beamed brightly and huddled around Summer, much like the other girls were.

"What did he say?!"

"How old is he?!"

"Does he have a girlfriend?!"

"Do that spandex costume hurt?"

The girls sent bevies of questions flying at Summer, and she just kept backing away and hoping for chance to break for freedom. The girls had been hawking her ever since she stepped foot on the school grounds.

"My dad said I can get a chance to meet him." Gwen Stacy spoke abruptly above all the talking, which caused everyone to turn and direct their questions at her.

Gwen grinned and showed off her flawless teeth, than looked back over to Summer, and smirked the most devilish smirk possible.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What's so funny Cohen?" A kid grumbled and marched over to see Seth roaring with laughter, and swatting away tears of laughter. The kids entourage of friends followed him over and grunted before crossing their arms at Seth.

"I mean, that's Flash Thompson! He's starting a comic book club over Spiderman?! I thought i'd never live to see the day..." Seth giggled louder which brought everyone to peer over at him. Seth was unaware as to who he was talking to, but still found the whole situation priceless.

_Come on, Flash Thompson! Midtown High's number 1 jock, starting a comic book club. Over me! Oh he shouldn't have._

"You want me to break you Cohen?" The kid shoved Seth hard into the lockers, breaking Seth's chain of giggling and causing everyone to shift over to the scene.

"Hey, hey calm down now…" Seth froze and looked up to who he was talking to. "F-Flash…" Seth smiled nervously and shifted his gaze to the surrounding jocks. He knew he could whip the crap out of these kids, but he had to remind himself who he was. He wasn't Spiderman at the moment, he was Seth Cohen, geek.

"H-Hey Flash, hows it going? Oh I heard the Yankees won?" Seth tried to break the growing tension with small talk.

"Enough Cohen, I'm ending this now." Seth's eyes searched the mob of people circling the scene, and he instantly found Summer's. Surprisingly, it appeared she was looking for him to, as she just appeared within the crowd and immediately locked eyes with him.

Seth was shook from his Summer-gazing by a swift punch to the face from Flash, sending him sprawling back into the lockers. Everyone cheered and roared once the first punch was thrown. In any other occasion, Seth would remain down and out, but he looked back up and saw Summer's eyes still gazing down on him. He felt compelled to do something.

Flash and his gang of jocks thought the fight was over, so they began to back away and head down the halls. Seth rose to his feet.

"Hey Flash! Did Spiderman teach you to punch like that? I hope not, cause that was one weak punch.." The crowd erupted in small laughter, and an angered Flash returned back to the fight area. Seth's eyes peered over to Summer, who was now turned fully around and was chatting to Zach. Seth's attention on Summer distracted him from yet another onslaught from Flash. He punched Seth twice and sent him scurrying to the ground.

Flash snickered and turned on his heel to leave, but Seth yet again jumped back up.

"Is that all you got Mr.Football star?" Seth shouted and Flash turned back yet again. He was rubbing his fist and preparing it to yet again bash Seth's face in. The surrounding students now broke into flurries of 'ooohss' and watched the events transpire.

Flash threw another punch, but this time Seth was focused. He grabbed Flash's wrist and twisted it fully around, causing him to scream in pain. Seth sent him flying in the direction of the approaching jocks, and they were sent piling down by Flash's incoming body.

Seth got a loud surge of pain beat through his skull. He immediately sensed what was up and he leapt high into the air and backflipped. Sure enough, a hidden jock went flying by Seth's previous spot on the floor and piled onto the group of jocks.

Flash was the only one to stand back up and he lunged at Seth. Seth grabbed him by the shirt collar and held him slightly off the ground. He searched the crowd yet again, and saw Zach lean in for a kiss with Summer. Seth's fist tightened around Flash's collar and he could feel the blood boil inside him. He held out a fist and lunged it forward, making contact directly with Flash's right eye. He flew back, sliding along the hallway floor and crashed into Leon, who was ridden with books. Leon lost his grip on the books, and they fell off and landed all over Flash.

Seth grinned smugly to himself at what he just did, until he searched the surrounding group. They all gasped and were shocked at what _nerdy_ Seth Cohen just did. Seth found the only eyes that mattered, Summer's, and she just stared back at him…frightened by his actions. He could distinctively see fear in her absorbing brown eyes.

"What's your problem man?"

"You really are a freak…"

"He just punched him for no reason…"

The students began breaking away, and all cautiously stared back at Seth before heading off to their respective classes. They're chatter was flowing through Seth's mind like a river. Was he really that scary? He never meant to do that, he felt like he had just abused his powers.

Seth took off down the hall and avoided all looks from Summer, and ran straight into the principal. He looked up at him, and Seth was choked for words.

"In my office, now..."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Connors shuffled around in his room for any sort of medicine to help ease the scorching burn that was piercing inside his skull. Clearly his body had somehow reacted poorly to the reptile formula, as the growing sensation in his head would not subside.

He felt his body throbbing with pain, and finally couldn't take any more, and hit the ground. Smashing his head off the corner off the bathroom sink.

Several hours later, he awoke to a disturbing sight. He felt invincible and leapt around the tiny apartment, smashing everything in his wake. It truly felt like he couldn't be hurt by anything, and he streaked across the room and decided to search for some pills to subside this wonderful, but yet guilty pleasure.

He wiped off the steam from his foggy mirror and gaped at the sight before him. A villainous green **_lizard_** gazed back at him, as the teeth dripped with saliva and the eyes pierced through him with such rage and terror. He looked down at his hands to see claws bulging out of the nails, and it was then he realized.

**_It was him._**

**Decided to bring in a new villain so there…hope you guys liked it, I thought this kind of just a lead on for the next few chapters…You might not understand who exactly the villain is, but those of you that follow spiderman comics probably know...hell i even highlighted it..**

**Nxt Chapter: Spiderman…just a crush? Caleb's plan. More trouble for Seth**


	14. First Cut's The Deepest

**Italics are Seth's POV and in this chapter, this is all kind of a lead on to a major incident later on..so I wouldn't say it's a filler exactly, but its not one of the more better chapters..but I still like it equally!lol…anyways read and review : )**

**First Cut's The Deepest**

"Get over here yeah big goon. And while you're at it how about being a real sport and telling me where the mayor is?" 5 days and counting without a single sighting of the mayor, and it was safe to say the city was beginning to worry. It was now Wednesday evening, and instead of the average teenager that was currently either doing their homework or hanging with friends, Seth Cohen was amidst an air battle 10 stories high with only the support of a single web line, while his newly found rival had the safety of a glider. Yes The Green Goblin had in fact showed his ugly mug in the city again, and Seth had full intentions of making up for his earlier blunder that caused him to lose the Goblin.

"Hah! In your dreams web-head. Not until we're finished with him.." _Damn. Can't they ever just play along nicely? And who the hell is 'we're'. Someone else is in on it._

"Halloweens still a ways away you know.." Seth traced behind the Goblin as he led him deep into Times Square.

"That's gotten a bit old Spiderman.." Seth smirked under his mask as he began counting in his head how many times he had said that about the Goblin's costume. "You know what else has gotten old? You." He spun his glider around and shot out dozens of orange blades. They sprung towards Seth and he calmly evaded them, but was unaware of the last one sent out. It pierced his right hand that was firmly holding onto his web line. The stinging pain was agonizing and the web line slipped out of his grasp and he began descending downward in a heap.

"Nice seeing you Spiderman!" The Goblin snickered and began triumphantly waving down at him, and he quickly sped off around the corner and headed straight for NiCorp, Caleb's business.

Seth was mid freefall, and was struggling to regain his composure. The pain was agonizingly painful, and his hand was beginning to numb. He winced his eyes shut and tried to soothe the pain, and by now he was already upset with letting the Goblin get away, yet again, so this whole cut incident was just more fuel to the fire. He snapped out of his paranoia and quickly shot out a web line and it attached sturdily onto the high rise billboard. He kicked his legs forward and soared through the air and headed back towards Brooklyn, to once again fall into an rage filled sleep after losing Goblin.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth plummeted down behind the nearby corner store that was only minutes away from his home and quickly changed back into his school attire. His parents had yet to find out about his incident at school, and more importantly the punishment along with it. He knew the walk home would be painful all on its own, dealing with the fact that he failed yet again, at stopping Goblin and also the cut was beginning to swell on his arm. He tightly wrapped his costume around his arm, and concealed it by covering it with his sweatshirt.

He slowly made his way home, not once letting up with his mental cursing about the Goblin, which prompted him not see where he was heading. He had his eyes focused on easing the growing pain in his arm, and once he felt he was near his front door, he briefly looked up to confirm his suspicion. But what he got instead was a scared and frightened look from his neighbor, Summer. Seth gulped and continued treading up the sidewalk, he slammed the gate shut and made a beeline straight for his door. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see if Summer was still watching him. Her eyes were fixed solely on him and the intense stare she brought along with it was enough to stifle Seth.

"Hey Sum…" He sighed and turned to face the girl. She tilted her head up to greet him, and began rubbing her hands up and down her arms to get warmth circulating in her blood. Ever since she first caught sight of Seth, her body became instantly cold and she was shivering ever since, seeing Seth Cohen wasn't supposed to scare her, so why now?

"Listen about what happened at school…" Seth started but cut himself off when he saw the look Summer gave. She cringed and began rubbing her arms even faster.

"W-What was that? I never thought you could do that…you really scared me.." Summer mumbled the last part but it was still picked up by Seth. Spider senses did more than sense danger.

"I know what you mean, and up until recently I never knew I had it in me. But now I do, and I'm just trying to sort all of these powe- strengths out…you know…my body must be growing..haha.." Seth stuttered and Summer cocked her eyebrows up amusedly. Seth hated that the more he got to interact with her, the more he kept spilling about his spider powers. It was going to come down to one of these days him accidentally confessing who he really is, and he just knew it. "Don't worry though Sum, I would never hurt you." Seth smiled sincerely and he turned briefly to wince his eyes at the stinging sensation in his arm. Whenever she heard Seth say things like that to her, it always made her heart melt. It was the thing she loved about Seth…wait love? No it couldn't be love.

"Well good Cohen…I guess I'll see you at that party?" Summer asked hopefully.

"Party? What party?"

"The one today…at your house…?"

"SETH EZIKIEL COHEN! GET IN HERE NOW!" Kirsten roared from the kitchen window but was still loud enough to send a quiver down Seth's spine.

"Oh that party." Summer giggled as Seth let out a huge sigh and turned to face the door. "See yeah later." He gave one last goofy grin before entering the house. He kept his hand glued on his arm and promptly limped into his house, which didn't go unbeknownst to Summer.

Summer remained out on her front porch, staring aimlessly at the spot where Seth had just stood moments earlier. What was up with him? He's always going on about some powers than cutting himself off and making up some lame excuse for strength. Summer was determined to get to the bottom of it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"-It's a simple question Connors…hunt or be hunted?" Just at that moment a faint knock was heard on the door, and the man stopped his questioning and headed to check who it was.

Curt had never once dreamed he'd be in the situation he's in right now. He never thought he'd be asking a crime boss for a job that could be a good fit for his reptilian powers. Hell after all of those years of schooling, he thought for sure right now he would be in charge scientific developments for the government. But no, here he was offering himself to be a bounty hunter all because of one stupid experiment.

"Zach my boy!" Caleb greeted him and flung an arm loosely around his shoulders. "Cigar?" Zach shook his head furiously as Caleb led him back into his office where Curt was waiting.

"Right you're still a teenager…such a shame…" They entered his office and Zach saw a man he'd never seen before. Well maybe he had but he just couldn't place him. "Zach, this is Curt Connors…he may be joining us in our effort for New York supremacy."

"Oh well I just came by to say I won't be available for any jobs today, I _HAVE_ to go to this stupid party with my girlfriend…actually its at you're daughter's house sir."

"I'll pass on that event…I can't stand Sandy Cohen..." Zach nodded knowingly than left the two to settle their issues. He of course went straight for his glider, because like Seth, gliding so was the new way to travel.

"Now Caleb, I'm not exactly…-"

"It's a simple question Connors…I'm sure you wouldn't want me sending out my men after you…after all, you're _powers_ are very unique and well, quite frightening to the general public… I'd hate to see you be killed.." Curt gulped.

"Now Connors…Hunt or be hunted?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You better not forget that after this party, we're going to have a serious talk mister" Kirsten pointed her finger threateningly at Seth and he just shrugged. It was minutes before the planned arrival of the guests, and caterers were scrambling around at the last second making sure everything looked up to par.

"Tell me again why we're having a party…"

"I told you 2 days ago about it…your fathers being promoted into partner status with his firm, so we decided to celebrate."

"By throwing a party?" Kirsten rolled her eyes and Seth snickered.

"Yes _Sethela…_" Kirsten grinned while Seth just stared on emotionlessly at the wall, thinking about all the great memories he had with nana, and cracked a small smile. He had been doing his best to avoid all talks about the Nana, but now he was convinced that before he could _really_ move on with his life, he had to tell his parents the whole story.

"Now don't worry Seth, this party will be _much _better than all of the others, after all its for your father." Seth rolled his eyes. "So I decided to take liberties and invited a few of your school friends also." Seth cocked his eyebrows and gave her a confused look. Since when did he have friends at school?

"Hey!" Leon, Flash, Gwen, Phillip and a good portion of the football team came bounding in from the front door and turned to greet Seth, well mainly Kirsten. Instead, the group of teens completely ignore Seth and Kirsten, and headed straight for the man of the hour himself. Sandy was carrying food and entres from the kitchen and moving them into the backyard, 'its nice to see the power hadn't gone to his head' Seth thought.

"Oh right….Those friends." Seth snarled and headed upstairs to get changed. He really didn't want to deal with this whole event, but he figured he could cut his web swinging time short to celebrate the old man's promotion, it was the least he could do. Also the party couldn't be _too _terrible if Summer's going. Besides lets face it, terrible and Summer are practically strangers to each other.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What a beautiful home you have Zach plastered on a fake smile and nodded his head as he searched his eyes around the house. This really wasn't his ideal way to spend the night, he'd much rather be out blowing up buildings or some crazy shit like that.

He wrapped his arm tightly around Summer, which resulted in her literally gasping for air. She stared up confusedly at him then shook his arm off her. Was it just her, or was Zach a total asshat when it came to comfort, or overall romance?

"Where's Seth?" Summer asked excitedly, but did her best to compose it. Zach rolled his eyes yet again at the mention of Seth, and Summer was staring enticingly at Kirsten, awaiting an answer.

Seth quickly threw on a nice collared shirt and loosely propelled a tie around his neck. To him, it didn't really matter what he looked like, as long as he was there and was supporting his father, that's what counted. _By rights they should like what I got on…its my house damnit._ Seth thought as he began applying some cologne and neatly tidied up his jew fro. He viewed himself in the mirror, and his first reaction was _I look damn good_. But that was until he noticed the huge patch of blood quickly spreading across his white dress shirt, and he immediately felt the reaction to the cut clashing with the shirt. His arm began another impulse of throbbing pains. It eventually subsided, and he decided he'd go down, show his face than shoot back upstairs and clean up his arm. He vowed to never lift his arm up away from the side of his body for the short time he would be down there.

"Oh there he is…Seth!" Kirsten called as she saw him exit the bathroom and was heading back toward his room. He peered down at her and saw who was accompanying her, Zach and Summer. He smiled nervously and waved a hand quickly in the air before trotting down the stairs to greet them.

"H-Hey guys.." Seth kept his right arm glued to his side. "This is gonna be _awesome…_" Seth deadpanned causing Summer to giggle and Zach to roll his eyes.

"Well, lets go get this party started.." Kirsten smiled cheerfully and led the trio of teens through the house and into the back.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth felt like a mute the entire party, he had been trying to get away for the past 15 minutes, but surprisingly kept running into people _wanting_ to chat with _him_. Now that was a first. During all the conversations, he hardly said a word, and either only nodded in response or let out a couple 'ah huhs' or 'oh yeahs…'.

"…Seth?…Seth Cohen?" a girl called from the table to the left, and Seth closed his eyes and sighed. He was _that_ close to making it out, he would've been home free. He turned around to see who called him, hopefully it was Summer, though he knew deep down Summer would never start a talk with him by saying his name twice. No it usually would either start with a stark smack or jab.

"And you are?" the blonde rose from her chair and promptly began wiping off her blouse, as if something was _actually_ on it. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Gwen Stacy.." Seth nodded vaguely and immediately realized who she was.

"Well its nice that you're finally talking to me Gwen, but now if you don't mind I have to go get changed.." She stared at him strangely and examined his attire. He looked fine to her, so she assumed he was trying to get rid of her. _Nuh uh, not happening_

"I mind.." She reached a hand across and blocked him from leaving, which prompted Seth to stop in his tracks and cock his eyebrows at her.

"Okay then…what do you want?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A half an hour went by, and Seth was in deep conversation with Gwen. He didn't quite know much about her, but for some reason felt intrigued to know more about her. She was a driven, confident and lets not forget, cocky girl. When she knows what she wants, she goes out and takes it. Seth thought that she must want him, because why else would she be talking to him.

"-Yeah your dad's a pretty cool guy.." Seth chimed in and continued gazing at her. He laughed at how she managed to avoid all talk about _his_ dad, and instead focused it on her.

"Uh huh…So Seth, couldn't help but notice you're not on any sports teams…" Gwen teased and squeezed his right arm firmly. "Why not…Not strong enough? She teased and giggled loud. Seth closed his eyes and winced in pain.

"Oh my god Seth!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Summer and Zach were seated directly across the aisle from Seth and Gwen, and Summer was leaned halfway across the row trying to hear their conversation. She was snarling at all the bragging Gwen was putting Seth threw, and was even more pissed that Seth was actually listening to her. Wasn't he supposed to be the kid that pined for her his entire life? Yeah she had known all about Seth Cohen and his little fantasies about her long before this year.

She saw Gwen squeeze his arm and try to joke around about his scrawniness. She rolled her eyes at the sound of Gwen giggling nonstop.

"**Oh my god Seth!"** Summer whipped her head back around and saw Gwen with mouth wide open and gasping. She was frantically grabbing at his arm, which was held tightly to his side.

"Cohen! Whats wrong? What did she do to you!?" Summer shot over quicker than you could say 'desperate' and was at his side. She searched over him for any signs of what might be wrong, then spotted him practically leaning back on his arm. Clearly he was hiding something, she could see right through that fake smile. She than glared back behind her at Gwen, who was shoved out of the way by Summer earlier.

"Nothing Summer, calm down everything's fine…" Seth smiled nervously and rose from his seat.

"No its not Cohen, let me see you're arm."

"Summer no…you don't want to do tha-" Summer wrenched his arm out from behind him and flailed it in front of him. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. From about his elbow down was drenched in blood and his hands were beginning to lose circulation as they were shivering in her palm.

"O-Oh my god…." Summer searched for the right words to describe what was going through her hair, but truthfully she had never felt more scared in her life. And over _Seth_ _Cohen_! "W-What happened?" She replied quietly and began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Hey Summer, I'm ready to leave no-" Zach trudged over frustratingly and attempted to grab Summer's hand away from Seth and drag her out of there. He hated that she paid so much attention to Seth, yet continued to date him. "W-Where'd you get that cut?" Zach stared intensely back and forth from Seth to the cut.

"Yeah Cohen, what happened?" Summer was inspecting the wound and was trying to dab at it with the end of the table cloth. Zach nodded fiercely and continued staring at Seth.

"Uhhh..it happened…last week…I was running late for class and I tripped on the curb…uhhh my arm scraped against the pavement.." Seth smiled nervously and felt the sweat beginning to accumulate on his skin.

"H-H-How did you say that happened?" Zach's jaw was dropped and he kept his stare seared onto Seth. Summer gave Zach an agitated look, seeing as Seth already explained what happened.

"I tripped…" Seth glared right at Zach. "…on the curb." The intense glaring between Zach and Seth reached its climax, Seth was more pissed that Zach kept pressing the issue, and Zach was more stunned than anything. Were his suspicions correct? Was Seth really who he thought he was?

"I uhh…I gotta get out of here….Sum.." Zach leapt away from behind Summer and began pacing his way towards the side door.

"You're sorry and take a cab home?" Summer finished bitterly and crossed her arms. Zach didn't even dignify it with a response, he bolted out of the backyard in a flash.

"What was that about?" Summer's attention was immediately reverted back to Seth and his cut, after just about a minute of being focused on Zach's strange behavior.

"I don't know….no clue." Seth too was pondering what the hell was going.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Some party huh?"

"Yeah it wasn't too bad…I mean we only had to go through 4 towels and 2 dress shirts till we finally got your wound to heal…" Summer gave a cheeky grin, one in which Seth returned. Summer had every reason to be smiling at that moment. She was back to being Seth's number one focus, Gwen had left shortly after Zach. Citing bad health as an excuse to bail early. "Well this has been fun Cohen…I'll see yeah around…"

"Wait." Summer stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Uhhh I don't know, this kind of seems like a stupid idea…but seeing as we're _friends_…I hope we are at least anywa-"

"Yes Cohen, we're friends…now spit it out." Seth cringed. He hated being friends with her. Friends sounded like a cruel and maddening way of dying, instead of quick and painless.

"haha right okay…so I was wondering if I could maybe…walk you home?" Seth winced his eyes shut.

"I live right next door Cohen." Summer cracked a smile and crossed her arms smugly. She was enjoying watching Seth scramble for the right words.

"Right. Of course…well do you maybe want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure." She replied vaguely and continued on her way towards the side door. "You coming?" Seth snapped out his trance and rushed hurriedly to catch up with her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Zach my boy! Come on in…." Caleb graciously opened the door and allowed Zach to enter his office. Zach entered disgruntled and he appeared to be astonished at whatever was on his mind.

"Mr.Nichol, sir, I-I-I-I…." Zach walked towards Caleb's table and took the seat opposite it.

"Slow down son, whats the matter?"

"I-I-I…think I know who he is…"

"What? Who who is?" Caleb scratched his chin, clearly puzzled as to what Zach was talking about.

"You know…the one we've been working against for the past few weeks…Spiderman…" Zach whispered quietly and tried to remain calm and collective. But it would be to no avail. This was life altering news he just discovered, not so much for him, but for those close to him.

"WHAT? You're kidding me!" Caleb rose from his seat and screamed excitedly. "This is excellent! Who is he? We can finally get rid of him once and for all!" Caleb walked around the table and stared down on Zach intently.

Zach peered up at him and immediately began to panic. He was at a loss for what to do. He wasn't 100 sure his suspicions were correct, but Seth's huge gash all but sealed it.

"I-I-I 'm sorry sir but I don't think I should tell you…" Zach twiddled his thumbs and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Nonsense, you'll tell me right now!" Caleb ordered exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry sir…" Zach could sense Caleb's vicious eyes towering down on him. "I just think that it would be best for you, and your family if you didn't know." Caleb took a few steps back and slightly calmed his temper.

"No… I need to know… so we can get rid of this nuisance once and for all…theres no other way so tell me damn it!" Caleb's calm and neutral stance was quickly changed into an all out anger spur. He kicked the chair beside Zach across the room.

"Yes, yes there is a way. It will be cleaner, less damage to you and your family." Caleb leaned his hands on the table and glanced over at him. "I'll take care of him…"

"You better, because I've had just about enough of that stupid web swinger…" Caleb sighed and retook his chair behind his table. It sounded much easier and quicker if Zach just told him so he could make the decisions necessary to take out whoever was behind all of his companies secretive deals. But Caleb trusted him, Zach was a generally a man of his word. And if he said it was better him not knowing, he would just have to live with that and trust him. He had complete faith in him to get the job done, after all he was a man of his word.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what did you want to talk about Cohen? I'm assuming that was the motive behind asking me to walk." Summer crossed her arms and lightly rubbed her hands up and down. She and Seth were on their walk around the neighborhood and hadn't said much up to that point.

"I don't know…"Summer looked at him incredulously. "Fine, I guess I just wanted to _actually_ have a conversation with you. I mean up to this point the only time we ever really get to talk is usually right before a major crisis." Seth smirked and Summer nodded knowingly. He was right after all, the only time they ever really did talk was always for a short period of time or got interrupted by a chaotic event. "So….uhhhh…How is your little spidey crush going?" Summer smacked him in the chest. "Enough said.."

"Funny Cohen, and actually I think its just a crush." Seth nodded, and pumped his fist when Summer wasn't looking. "I just figured nothing would ever happen, which is true…but I think there's someone else out there for me, yeah know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Seth smiled at her, one in which she returned. "I feel like for me, whoever it is, they're right under my nose and I just can't see it yet." Seth stopped smiling but kept his gaze focused on her.

" Yeah…its like they're there, but I just refuse to notice it or something…" Summer bellowed and they both came to a sudden stop and turned to face each other. She unknowingly was inching forward, taking baby steps towards him after each word.

Their faces were inches away from each other, and Seth could feel her soothing breast beckoning down on him. The sexual tension was at an all time high, and unconsciously Seth was already grinning at the fact that kiss _inevitable_. Summer squinted her eyes shut and pursed her lips together. Seth stared at her for a moment, extremely pleased with the visual. It seemed the only thing better right now was actually following through and giving the lady what she wanted, and she apparently wanted him!

He shook off all thoughts of Summer's presumed boyfriend Zach, the responsibilities of being a hero, his school trouble and ever growing family problems. He wanted this, and apparently so did Summer. He was never one to disappoint a lady.

Seth began to close the gap between their lips and was a mere millisecond away from doing so.

"Well, well, well…isn't this a lovely sight…"

Summer and Seth both shot their eyes open and looked to see where the voice came from. They searched their surroundings and found no one.

"Up here, _hero_" They brought their eyes upward from searching the surroundings to up in the sky. And lo and behold, it wasn't what either was expecting. Especially Seth.

**This is a huge lead on to the next chapter…next chapter is going to be HUGE, at least I'll try to make it…hahahha…**

**Seth's offered a choice…Caleb's altered plan…Summer in danger?**


	15. Choices That We Live With

**Choices That We Live With**

Not many can say they've _literally _looked death in the eyes. Summer certainly will now, Seth? Not so much.

Now here they were, defenseless and stranded alone on their own, left to face this villainous feign. Seth smothered Summer into his arms and pressed her head against his chest.

"My, my,my isn't this cute?" The goblin sauntered around them and began to circle around. "If I was _your_ boyfriend little lady I'd be pretty jealous." He laughed, sending a shrill through Seth and Summer' s spine. No matter how many times Seth had faced him now, that laugh would always send chills through his body.

"What do you want?" Seth shouted.

"Well, theres many things I want, but for now…how about I just settle for your girl? Sound good?" He zoomed around in repeated circles and howled in laughter. Seth tightened his grip on Summer.

"Don't worry Sum, everythings going to be just fine…" He said hardly above a whisper down to her, trying to calm her down.

"Awww! Sorry to disappoint you…but you're wrong." He broke into a shrill laughing fit and swooped down, heading straight for them. Seth turned his body so Summer was facing the outside and his body was on the inside. The glider zoomed through and clipped Seth's leg, sending him staggering forward. Summer shrieked and buried her head further into his chest.

"Hmph. Not going down easy are we?" The goblin snarled and continued speeding forward, preparing to circle around once more.

"Summer, listen to me…" Seth lifted her chin up from his chest. "I need you to go hide, just get out of here…" She quivered on the spot and stared into his eyes frighteningly.

"But I-"

"Summer get out of here!" Seth shouted, and shifted his entire body away from the goblin to face her. _Mistake._ He watched Summer saunter off down the narrow pathway and towards the next street.

Seth averted his attention back behind him, and readied himself for anything. He searched his surroundings for any sight of the goblin, but there was nothing. Just complete silence. The only noises being those of distant cars or the odd siren. He walked eerily up the path and cautiously searched around. This was too quiet.

"Going somewhere sweety?" Seth jolted around and saw Summer get scooped up into the air. Seth sprinted towards her and leapt into the air, using his spider strength to propel him. He latched onto the back of glider before it was too far out of reach.

"What are you still doing around?" The goblin turned on the glider and peaked over his shoulder, he had Summer wrapped in his arms.

"You know just hanging around…" _**No time for sarcasm Cohen, this is Summer's safety we're dealing with here**_.

"Well what do you know, look at the time…" The goblin swerved through the streets and attempted to steer Seth off. He mockingly looked at his wrist. "It was really nice of you to, _**drop**_ by." Seth confusedly stared up at him for a moment, and that was all he needed. The goblin shifted the glider in line with an upcoming chimney and put the glider into max speed. Before Seth could react, he slammed into the brick chimney, sending pieces of debris scattering about. He tumbled off the roof and landed abruptly on the grass.

"SETH!" Summer shrieked from the arms of the goblin. She was lying face down across his arms, and saw Seth's rough landing. He remained motionless and sprawled out across the grass, his eyes staring directly into the sky.

"S-Sum-mer…"Seth barely managed to gasp out. He felt for sure he had cracked ribs. He slowly reached his hand into the air, as if imaginably grabbing onto her.

"You want to see your girl again, meet me at midnight at Brooklyn bridge…get the webhead _if you can_…" The goblin turned back around and hovered over top of Seth, and looked intently down at him.

"But until than don't worry about whats her name, Summer! We're gonna have one hell of a time!" With that he sped off into the night, his trademark shrilling laugh drowned out the cries for help from Summer. She had her arms flailed out desperately grasping away at the slowly fading vision of Seth.

He could only look on from the ground, in pure and utter sadness. His hand was still up in the air flung out in the distance at the figure zooming away into the city. He felt a lone tear trickle down his cheek. What was going to happen to Summer? This wasn't a video game, where if the hero failed you could always restart. No this was real life, and he _really_ did lose Summer. For good? Who knows, only time would tell. Who knows what sort of condition he'd find Summer in tomorrow.

Seth closed his eyes and let the tears drown him out from the rest of the world. He slipped into a dark and far from peaceful sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Flashback _**

**_"Well do you know him personally?" Caleb fluttered around in his office and paced back and forth._**

"_**Technically yes, but not very well…" Zach sat back in his chair and began debating different scenarios and approaches to handling his situation.**_

"_**We've got to hit him right at home…make him suffer, and die in pain…" Caleb crunched one of his cigars in half like nothing. "Make him separate church and state…" Zach gave him a bewildered look.**_

"_**Find someone from his personal life, and offer them as a sacrifice…from there we will know where to go. We throw the mayor out as bait, and if he chooses the mayor, he obviously cares more for the city. But…but if he chooses the other, he's your average everyday person. Cares for those around him."**_

_**Zach nodded in understanding. He truly did understand the plan, but it still made him feel a bit of remorse. He and Seth never had been real close, but they were still some what connected through Summer. So that had to count for something.**_

"_**So who is the person you're going to get?"**_

"_**Summer Roberts"**_

**_End Flashback_**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth woke up the next morning to two unusual feelings. One, a throbbing pain whistling away at his head, and two, his surroundings, he was sprawled out across someone's lawn and he was at least 2 blocks away from home. This prompted him to try to remember how he landed himself there.

He leaned back onto the grass and began to retrace his day's events yesterday. In a heartbeat, he sprung up from the ground and immediately remembered what happened.

"SUMMER!" he roared loudly, unaware of anyone even watching him. Not that he cared anyway. He sprinted down the street and around the corner. It was going to be a short run, and he'd be sure of it. He didn't care if he had no costume on, he leapt into the air and fired a webline into the sky and it attached itself onto the nearest light pole. He soared through the air and in no time, made it home. He didn't care if anyone saw him, matter of fact, he didn't care if him being spotted right now led to his disposal to the world tomorrow. All that mattered was today, and today would be a endless search for Summer, followed by the confrontation with Goblin tonight. _Goblin…_ Seth cringed at the thought of him, and clenched his fists. Unbeknownst to him, he had already well overshot his house, at least by a good 3 house. He sauntered backward and sprinted into the house.

"Hey, there you are…" Kirsten greeted cheerfully but Seth completely ignored her and brushed right by. "Hey! I was talking to you."

He busted the door open, and came to a halt. A blonde was rummaging through his room. Sorting through all of the dead beat comics and searching through the collection of CD's. She noticed his presence and turned around. _Gwen…great, theres some good news._

"Hey Seth…"She cooed and made her way towards him.

"N-No time Gwen…Y-You've gotta go."

"But I just got here…"She whined as she slithered against him and snaked her arms around.

"G-Gwen n-no, just no…" She ignored his pleas and continued to roam her hands. "I said no! Stop!" Seth roared, causing the house to break into silence. "I-I've gotta go…" Seth grabbed his backpack in the closet, already containing his suit and bolted out the door before she could object.

Once he left, she sighed heavily and whipped out her cell.

"No…he didn't take it….yeah he left…..don't worry…..i'll get him…"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He sprung out the door, dismissing the pleas from Kirsten asking what's wrong, and cut across the lawn towards Summer's house. Under any other circumstance, Seth would kindly knock and wait for someone to answer. But by the fifth consecutive knock and no answer, he opened the door and began searching the nearby rooms close to the main entrance for any sign of Summer.

His heart was already beating at an unbelievable rate, he was mentally and physically flustered, and it seemed like his fists were permanently clenched all day. He felt he deserved to be feeling this way, this was all his fault. If he didn't have to go and get bit by that damn spider, than have the _wonderful_ idea of becoming a hero float through his brain, Summer would be fine and he would do his best to at least _attempt_ to be fine. The Mayor would be safe at City hall, no increased crime rate and most importantly, no goblin.

Who am I kidding? Of course there would probably be a goblin, just that he wouldn't be terrorizing Summer. Why in the hell did he pick Summer of all people to kidnap? What's he got against her? As far as I know she's not a gangster or in any type of financial problem with many mobs of New York. There's definitely not a chance he knows who I **really **am…? Is there?…no that's ludicrous, not a chance.

He raced up the stairs and searched the closed doors for any semblance of anything relating to Summer on the door. Sure enough he stopped in front of a relatively bare door, the only thing giving its identity away was the faint out line of a pink glittery outline of her name. He pushed the door open and looked around.

He knew there was a long shot at her even being home, but it was still at least a start. Sure it sounded like a complete waste of time checking her house, even though goblin clearly stated to meet at the bridge to get her back, but he wanted to do everything in his power before that time to get her back. Who knows what condition she'd be in when he found her at the bridge? Seth cringed at the thought of Summer's motionless body sprawled across Brooklyn bridge. He shook the disturbing images off and turned to leave the room but was met with two stern eyes glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" The man slurred and held out a switchblade. He blocked the door off and glared angrily at Seth. He slurped on his bottle concealed by a paper bag, and took many swigs while awaiting for an answer.

"Uhhh…I'm Seth Cohen…I was just uhhhh looking for Summer…I see she's not here so I'll be going…" He lowered his head and made an attempt to leave.

"Haven't you heard of knocking jackass. I oughta' kill you, you know, fer breakin' and enterin'." He kept a stern hand across the doorframe and blocked him from leaving. He took another swig of his booze.

"Haven't you ever heard of staying sober so you can hear people knocking on your damn door?" Seth hissed and took a few steps back after being denied from leaving. He knew exactly who he was dealing with now. It was Summer's dad, Neil Roberts. He'd heard many stories about him, not many of them were good. Everyone had their issues, but it seemed every story about him were violent or disturbing. He was essentially the street's drunk.

"You better watch your mouth boy." Neil snarled and Seth just sighed angrily and rolled his eyes. That seemed to set him off, as Neil launched the bottle across the room and just barely missed Seth. He luckily had ducked out of the way, and it smashed into a glass antique on Summer's nightstand. Seth covered his head frighteningly, and switched his glances back and forth between Neil and the broken antique. His eyes lingered on the antique a bit longer than intended, and he slowly made his way over towards it. He gave a faint sad smile at the broken pieces on the ground. He knew this had sympathetic value to her, he assumed it was something her mother had given her or either she had just kept it as a remembrance of the woman she used to call her mom. He noticed a small sheet of paper tucked neatly in the base of the ornament and picked it up.

He felt bad for opening it, but he knew it could give him some sort of understanding about what she has been going through. He covered a hand over his mouth and gasped at the contents of the paper. It was a letter from her mother, apparently the last one she'd ever got. It said flat out she was leaving and didn't expect to come back anytime soon. Didn't sugarcoat it or nothing, just left it all out to dry.

"What're you doing…Gimme that!" Neil's stuttering voice interrupted Seth's concentration and he turned to face him, not before having the note snatched from his grasps. "She kept this?!" He roared angrily and proceeded to shred it into pieces.

"What the hells the matter with you? Breaking one of the only things Summer **had **left of her mother wasn't enough, you had to go and get rid of the other too?!" Seth beamed incredulously and shot an angered look at Neil, who was kicking around the shreds of paper.

"We don't need no reminders of that bitch." He stomped the pieces as he thought about his ex-wife who abandoned him, essentially leading up to the wreck he was now. "Summer's better off without her…" He slurred and began swaying back and forth.

Seth stared at him disgustedly, to be honest he was flat out annoyed with this guy already, and it was literally their 3rd conversation ever. He never saw Neil that much, he was either in bars or sleeping. It was a repeated cycle.

Neil stomped out of the room angrily and trudged down the stairs, tucking the knife neatly back into his pocket. Seth surveyed Summer's room one more time. It was not what he expected at all. He thought it would be filled with pink, fluffy pillows, racks and racks of makeup products and fashion accessories and closets full of clothes. But what he saw before him was nothing close to the 'typical Summer room' he had imagined. There were shards of glass scattered about (on top of the newly broken antique) and blood spatters around the room. She obviously didn't have the model teenage life like he had imagined either. He hoped that all of the traits in her room were a result of her father's drunken rages, and not Summer's own doing, because he could deal with handling Neil's drunken tirades, but he knew he'd be at a loss for words if this was all Summer releasing her rage.

"Maybe she is better off…without **both** of you…" Seth whispered softly as he slowly walked out the door and into the hallway.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you think **boyfriend** will show with the knight in shining armor himself or not?" The Goblin scoffed aloud as he walked around the isolated penthouse on the top floor of an abandoned warehouse. It served as a perfect hideout and layer so to speak for Zach to store all of his goblin gadgets. The mayor was tied up tightly to a chair in the far corner of the room, and Summer's hands were bound to a plumbing pipe dangling from the ceiling. Zach was being with confidence, especially seeing the look of sheer terror in Summer's eyes, even though she was supposed to be his girlfriend. He was enjoying exaggerating any word relating to her and Seth being a couple, because quite frankly it only further bolstered her infidelity. He looked down at the frightened girl through his mask.

"he'll come…" Summer quietly echoed and let out a few sniffles. For some sick and twisted reason, she didn't feel as scared as she should've been. As crazy as it sounded, she'd rather be here, tied up to a pipe instead of at home getting hit. Plus there was the reassuring voice in her head that kept saying she'd be completely fine and Seth would be there in no time to save her.

"I dunnnno…"He paced around the room and pondered Summer's statement. "After seeing your boy run away like the man he is, I don't see him showing up." Zach laughed loudly and continued pacing. He knew for a fact he had Seth exactly where he wanted him. He knew he wouldn't have the balls to show up without his costume, by himself, and face a villainous feign such as him. He smiled devilishly down at his wrist and checked the time.

"Well folks…" Zach came to halt and eyed up his two prisoners. "Its showtime!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Times tickin' princess…if your man doesn't show up soon, its going to be the end of the line for you." He knocked a couple times on a crate to his right and laughed. "You too Mr.Mayor. I would hate to see your reign over the city come to a wet end." He knocked on the crate to his left and laughed harder as he looked down at the crashing waves hitting the side of the bridge. They were atop the Brooklyn bridge, directly on schedule, but no sign of Seth.

"Come out, come out little Spider….hahahahah" Goblin whispered and broke into a hysteric laugh.

"Where is she?" a voice broke off the chain of laughter from the Goblin and he turned his body around to face the owner of it. It was Seth! Not Spiderman, Seth! Did he have Seth all wrong? He couldn't possibly be wrong, all signs pointed to him being the masked hero.

Seth looked flustered as he approached the goblin but backed off once he caught sight of the crates.

"How exactly did you get up here?" Goblin lightly tapped his hands on the two crates, sending a cruel message to the captive people inside. Zach needed answers, and the only way to get them was to be downright cruel. He could of course achieve that when he donned the Goblin suit. Hell, he could venture to say he could just about do anything he wanted when he was in the suit.

"Took a ladder…is she in there?" Seth quickly spat out a lie and enforced the real issue.

"Calm down lover boy, she's in there…."

"Let me see her." Zach sighed and raised his arms frustratingly but did as told and opened the crate. Revealing a tied up Summer, then opening the other to reveal the mayor tied up as well. Seth's heartbeat pumped furiously once he caught sight of Summer's teary eyes gushing back at him, with her hands bound together and legs tied tightly together. He made an attempt to barge after her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up there pal." The Goblin put a protective arm in front of his two captive prisoners. "I wasn't just going to give her away, what you kidding me?" He scoffed and laughed incredulously. "I actually had a late night swim in mind…" He tipped his head over the side, looking down at the endless water surrounding them. Seth felt every hair on him rise at the chilling image Goblin just described, and went silent. The only noises were those of passing traffic underneath them

This wasn't going to plan at all. He wasn't expecting the mayor to be here also, if he did he would've brought his costume. His plan was to come and rescue Summer on his own, with no hassle. He was beginning to dread the decision of leaving his costume at home. If he dropped both of them, surely one was going to die. Unless he revealed himself right then and there and swung into action without a costume. But the result of that could be deadly. Who knows what the Goblin could do once he found out his identity.

The Goblin apparently was fed with all the silence, he sprung off the building but was quickly picked up by his oncoming glider. He circled the bridge top and swooped down scooped up the two captives. Summer squealed instantly once she was grabbed legs first and dangled upside down over the water. The mayor was in his other hand, he seemed more composed, maybe the reason confidence was radiating off of him was because he was expecting Seth to save him, after all he's the mayor. But than again, she's **Summer**, that's all there is to it.

"Now clearly we can't all go for a night time swim, so I'll give you the choice to save one, just for the hell of it." The Goblin snarled as he adjusted Summer so he was grabbing onto her wrists and his other hand was grasping the back of the mayor's suit.

Seth froze on the spot and peered back and forth between the two. He was at a loss of what to do. Zach caught sight of the fright radiating off of Seth, and he began to sweat a bit. What if this turned out all horribly wrong? What if Seth really wasn't who he thought he was, and Zach ended up killing them both? Sure he had most likely killed a few people in the recent weeks, but those were bystanders. He was dealing with Summer and the mayor!

He gulped and took a look down at the water. It was now or never.

**_Flashback_**

_"**So I drop both of them and than what?" Zach was just beginning to catch onto this plan.**_

_"**Which ever he chooses, is the one we will exploit. If he saves the mayor, we terrorize the city at an all time high. If he chooses the loved one, we simply…attack his loved ones." Caleb grinned and puffed on the butt of his cigar.**_

_"**What happens to the one he doesn't pick?" Caleb just puffed again on his cigar and gave him a look, with his eyebrows perked up.**_

_"**Use your imagination."**_

**_End Flashback_**

With that fresh in his mind, he had a new found confidence back in his swagger. He was doing the right thing, his conversation with Caleb earlier proved it.

"D-Don't do this…" Seth said in low, hurt tone. He was vulnerable. He wasn't behind the mask, this was him, Seth Cohen. He never felt more terrified in his life.

"We are who we are…" Zach reassured himself and began to loosen his grip. Seth inched closer and repeatedly shook his head, hoping it would persuade him to not drop them. "Now Choose!" He shouted and completely let go of both Summer and the mayor. Summer shrieked and her eyes pleaded at Seth to do something, her eyes filled with terror and fear. He looked at the mayor, he was now afraid and his eyes conveyed it. He moaned into the cloth that was sealing his lips and groaned for Seth to save him, it sounded more like an order.

He literally saw his life flashing before him. This one choice was going to affect him for the rest of his life, there was no doubt about it. He shook off the thought of his scarred future and saw the two tied up captives quickly descending. Seth picked up the pace and began running right at the Goblin towards the edge. He lunged off the side and evaded machine gun fire from the Goblin's pesky glider and began freefalling to the ground. He saw Summer's eyes were shut and she appeared to be unconscious. Seth panicked and shot a web line at her and attached onto her blouse. He propelled himself off the line, and lunged at her. He swiftly scooped her in his arms and fired webbing underneath the bridge. It stiffened, and sure enough he felt them slowly beginning to slow up. Seth's grinned widely for the first time that day, at the sight of Summer pressed firmly into his chest.

"Summer…don't look up for one minute okay?" She nodded into his chest and kept her head buried in the crook of his neck. She felt safe, and that's all that mattered. Seth Cohen now equaled safety, so if he wanted her not to look, she wouldn't.

Seth put a protective hand over her head as he grimaced and watched on in horror as the mayor became closer and closer to hitting the ground. Seth felt incredibly guilty, and was already beginning to plot all of the problem's he'd would soon face for letting the mayor die before him. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks, at the realization he had failed the city, and he squinted his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the impact.

But a loud engine soaring through the air forced him to shoot his eyes open. He saw the Goblin swoop down and snatch the mayor inches before impacting on the pounding waves. He zoomed back into the air and spiraled further and further up. He began to speed away from the scene, as police vehicles and other reinforcements were arriving on the scene. He glared down at Seth, and Seth felt once again vulnerable. This was now the first person who knew who he was. Seth held tightly onto the dangling web line as his eyes followed the Goblin's distant figure slowly fade into the night.

Loud sirens interrupted him, and Summer was still pressed firmly into his chest. He could just sense people looking over the edge, peering around to see if there were any survivors of the incident.

"Sum…remember what I said…don't look up." She nodded willingly again, and Seth smiled weakly at the sight. "You definitely don't want to see this…"He thought as he leapt off the webline and fired another one, propelling him up and around the bridge, straight into the air. He attempted to shield his face into Summer's trembling body as the onlookers all gasped and pointed up into the air in amusement. Some going as far as trying to take pictures of him out of costume. He fired another web and kicked his feet forward and thrust himself away from the scene and out into the dark streets.

Everything else could wait as far as Seth was concerned. Summer was his number one priority. Nothing would ever change that. Summer was safe, that's all that mattered.

**Drama, drama, drama coming in the next bit of chapters…**


	16. The Aftermath

**Sorry for any confusion some of you had…Summer was unconscious during the fall, and her face was buried into Seth for the duration of most of it. Don't worry she's not dense, so obviously will get curious and suspicious of him…she slowly begins to figure him out. The mayor has no clue who he is, better yet who he is when and if he survives….For the long time in between updates, I give a long chapter.**

**The Aftermath**

"Sum…"

"Sum…Wake up." She was shook awake rather abruptly by Seth's lingering calls. She opened her eyes, and saw Seth smiling away and looking down on her. They were on her front lawn, and he had his hand held firmly underneath her head, while the other supported her tiny frame. This sight felt blissful and she felt compelled to stay in that moment for as long as she could manage.

Suddenly everything came flooding back to her.

"_**We are who we are…" Zach reassured himself and began to loosen his grip. Seth inched closer and repeatedly shook his head, hoping it would persuade him to not drop them. "Now Choose!" He shouted and completely let go of both Summer and the mayor. Summer shrieked and her eyes pleaded at Seth to do something, her eyes filled with terror and fear. He looked at the mayor, he was now afraid and his eyes conveyed it. He moaned into the cloth that was sealing his lips and groaned for Seth to save him, it sounded more like an order.**_

_**He literally saw his life flashing before him. This one choice was going to affect him for the rest of his life, there was no doubt about it. He shook off the thought of his scarred future and saw the two tied up captives quickly descending. Seth picked up the pace and began running right at the Goblin towards the edge. He lunged off the side and evaded machine gun fire from the Goblin's pesky glider and began freefalling to the ground. He saw Summer's eyes were shut and she appeared to be unconscious. Seth panicked and shot a web line at her and attached onto her blouse. He propelled himself off the line, and lunged at her. He swiftly scooped her in his arms and fired webbing underneath the bridge. It stiffened, and sure enough he felt them slowly beginning to slow up. Seth's grinned widely for the first time that day, at the sight of Summer pressed firmly into his chest.**_

"Sum!" She was thwarted out of her flashback by Seth's sudden call, and she felt fear soar through her.

"How long was I out?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Not too long. About a half an hour." She nodded slowly and continued gazing into his eyes, lost in deep thought.

"What exactly happe-"

"Summer! Get in here!" Summer was cut off by a roaring voice from her front porch. A blinding flashlight was set on them, and forced them to shield their face. It was Summer's dad. Seth's whole body tensed, and clutched his fists tightly, remembering his earlier encounter with him.

"Hey Sum." Summer turned and faced him, stopping just short of the first step. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Cohen, thanks for everything…and by the way you owe me an explanation!" Seth nodded nervously and turned immediately to enter his house. Summer however, remained outside a few extra minutes, lingering on her front porch.

Seth Cohen would always be a mystery to her. Everything about him was so unique and exciting to her. He was constantly changing, and there was never a dull moment with him. But hey, all mysteries need to be solved right? So why not figure out Seth?

Summer was very intrigued on getting to know much more about him. More than that he has a plastic horse that he talks to, reads comic books and video games. More importantly, she wanted to find out what exactly happened back at the bridge. It was all a blur.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Seth! Thank god you're okay!" Kirsten shrieked and Sandy strode into the room beside her. It was not quite the way Sandy had imagined celebrating his promotion into the partner status. Staying up, frantically waiting for his son to come home, never the less, now he's back.

"Relax mom, I'm fine." He wiggled out of the hug and greeted Sandy. "Hey congratulations dad. I never got to say that earlier." Sandy's previously thought out punishment for Seth was quickly wiped away when Seth wrapped him in a hug. Sandy smiled and hugged back.

"You guys I've had a rough day, so I'm just going to go to bed now. Good night." He bounded up the stairs, not without one last 'goodnight' call from his parents. As soon as he entered his room, he crashed onto his bed in a heap, and lie motionless.

Why is it that everything has to get screwed up? Before this stupid spider bite, his life was semi-normal. Went to school, came home school, slept. Now, though he's having trouble seeing any down sides, Summer talks to him, drags her along into trouble constantly, continues to disappoint his parents, and has the burden of protecting the city on his shoulders. Sounds like another Friday night doesn't it?

The downside to talking to Summer presumably must be that she's been in constant danger seemingly every time he's with her. But that's impossible. Someone would have to know when, and precisely where to strike against him. They'd have to know all about him. His life, his family, his aspirations. But even Seth barely knew that, so what chance is there that someone else knows the real _him_…Right?

And how come in a seriously life altering situation such as this, he cannot get his mind off of Summer and what was in her room. All of the blood and broken glass…She didn't have the perfect life like he thought she did, better yet deserved.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Ring Ring Ring**

The alarm clock sounded off, and Summer grunted loudly and covered her head with her pillow. She didn't get _much_ sleep, actually that's an understatement, she got _no_ sleep. Her mind was wrapped around everything that happened that night, she was reliving each and every moment of it. From being captured, to being thrown in the cargo box, and oh yeah, thrown off of Brooklyn Bridge with absolutely no way of rescue save for Seth. But here she is, in the safety of her home. Just how did Seth save her than?

_Safety of her home_…Pft yeah right. She could feel more safe and protected sleeping in some old gutted alley, somewhere in the Bronx than here. For some reason she just wasn't as upset as she thought she'd be after finding her favorite antique smashed to pieces last night. She thought for sure that alone and add on the fact she nearly died would allow for her to cry herself to sleep. _Not a chance_.

A soft and soothing knock chimed in, and Summer stiffened up in bed, and anticipated another brutal _talk_ with her father. But to her surprise, a tall, lanky, curly haired mop strolled into her room.

"Hey." Seth slowly closed the door and crossed the room to sit on the edge of her bed. He saw the shards of remaining glasses and grimaced. Not a lovely sight to wake up to. He nearly got his tongue stuck in his throat when he saw Summer's bed time attire, a tank top and very, very short shorts. He gulped and focused on the task at hand.

"Hi…"She muttered shyly, her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. No one had really ever seen her room before, at least not like this. Before when she'd have people over, she would be expecting them, so in turn allowed her to clean up the house. But now she felt vulnerable to the one guy that was a growing mystery to her.

"How are you doing? You okay?" Summer looked up at him bewildered. He truly cared. That was the one thing she would always admire about Seth, he would always be there. Maybe not _all_ the time, 24/7, but whenever you needed him, he'd get there. Just like how she needed him up at the bridge, he was there.

"I'm okay." He slowly nodded in understanding, and averted her intense stare. She was trying to look through those chocolate orbs of his and see into his soul.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you after…you know…so I guess I'll see you in school, or if you decide to stay home, I'll come by and visit. See yeah." He rubbed her foot in two swift motions then sprung to his feet and out the door. Summer was left speechless. This guy was too good to be true, there's something about him he's not showing. She scratched her head and pondered schemes and ideas about finding out what Seth was hiding.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Reward for First Photo of Mysterious Boy**

Seth scooped the morning paper up from Summer's front porch and read the headline. It was a first for the Dailey Bugle. J.Jonah Jamieson certainly has out done himself. No picture, no colors or symbols accompanying it. Just those words etched across it. Clearly some had tried to snap photos of him when he carried Summer away, and thank god they didn't. He totally forgot about the on looking bypassers, and that would've been a costly mental slip if someone got a picture.

So far, all that knew was The Goblin. He was hoping that trauma would be a decent factor for the mayor to not remember or flat out forget his name when it came back to the incident. And he felt Summer slowly starting to catch on to him, which was not good. He needed space from her to get his head in order. Now going to see her this morning definitely isn't a good description for 'I need space but lets be friends.' He was genuinely concerned for her, and it would always be that way. Plus add on the guilt that soars through him every time he thinks about the possibility of finding Summer's body much worse than unscathed.

With the Goblin part, hopefully he's some 30 something-loser and has no contact to the highschool world. Seth trudged down the street, wrapped in his thoughts. It seemed that's all he ever had anymore, thoughts. His conscious had flown out the window once he acquired the spider powers, and his common sense was torched. Jumping into burning buildings minutes before crumbling will do that to you.

Sure enough, all of his muttering and babbling led him straight to school, Midtown High. Before when he used to see the bright sign indicating his school grounds, it used to excite him just at the prospect of learning something new. Now, school just seemed to…bore him. It didn't quite feel like a necessity anymore.

He trudged through the door and slowly walked down the long hallway leading to his locker. He peered up at the clock. _9:15? Was I really that late already?_ He drearily entered the coordinates to his locker, and flung it open. He grabbed all of his books and shut the locker and sighed. The halls were silent and empty, and it seemed just right for Seth.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm only stressing this guys for your own good. The particle theory is a vital aspect of the course and curriculum this year, and if you're not on top of it, you'll fai-" Mr. Andrews ranting lecture came to an abrupt end, as the class door was nudged open, causing everyone to turn and look.

"Ah! Mr. Cohen. I forgot we run on your time, and not mine." Mr. Andrews chuckled at his ill fated joke, and dusted his hands off of any chalk dust and cut over towards his desk for the attendants.

"Sorry Mr. Andrews, got held up." _No you didn't. You just found it more convenient to spend your time checking on Summer than getting an education. No harm done._

"Well we're all glad you actually decided to show up. You've been almost a ghost around here." A few classmates snorted and scoffed at his comment, and Mr. Andrews just laughed and shook his head. Seth took his seat and began unloading his books on the desk.

"Oh wait don't get too comfy Seth." Seth stopped fidgeting with his books and pens, and stared up at the teacher. He had his attention fixed solely on a note attached to Seth's file. "It says here that you need to see Mr. Collins about your project right away. It says go to room 121" Seth groaned and nodded his head, and kicked the chair out and walked out the door.

_Ugh! What the hell does Collins want now? I don't care about History, hell I've even told him that several times. He probably just wants to reconfirm that me and __**Zach**__ are still working together. God I hate that kid_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Seth! Come on in!" He shut the door slowly behind him and took a seat in one of the waiting chairs. The history office wasn't much, just enough for everyone to get by. A few chairs, a desk and some filing cabinets.

"You asked to see me?" The teacher continued ruffling through his papers.

"Oh yes, I did. Well I just wanted to inform you that you're going to have to finish the rest of your project on World War I on your own."

"What? Why?" Seth replied incredulous. It wasn't the work that bothered him, it was the fact that it was going to cut down on his webswinging time.

"Well your partner, Mr. Stephens, just sent in his papers requesting to be transferred." Seth dropped his jaw and his eyes bulged out. _Why the hell would he be requesting to leave? The only people that ever did that were the ones that were ridiculed and humiliated constantly. Last time I checked Mr. Football star was king of the school._ "That is all. Now get. I have work to do." He shooed Seth out the door and shut it abruptly in his face. Seth's mouth was still hung open, in shock of Zach leaving. Why in the hell would he want to leave? If anyone, it should be Seth.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Summer drudged around in her room all morning, deciding extra sleep was much better than going in to school. Her mind was just so tangled up, and it mostly had to do with Seth. Nobody else knew what she was going through, and no one ever would. Being tossed off of a bridge, than caught mere seconds away from death can take a toll on you. But throughout it all, she never once cried. Nope, she had given up on crying when she was being held captive in that god forsaken prisoner, wherever the hell the mayor and her were being held.

A soft and humble knock pierced her eyes open and she concentrated hard on the door, wishing her eyes could somehow open up the door on its own. She took a deep breath and sighed, realizing her attempt failed, and she actually had to get up out of her comfy bed. Whoever it was, they better not be expecting a welcome wagon.

"Summer…" She took a few steps back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked again. Zach? "Just wanted to see what you were up to." He quickly brushed by her and entered the room, sending her staggering a few feet back from his bulky arms. She stared incredulously at him.

"What are you doing here?" She cut across the room and wrapped herself up in her robe. She just didn't feel comfortable exposing herself to him, even if he was apparently her boyfriend. _Were they even dating anymore?_ She laughed silently to herself, realizing how easy it was to allow Seth to see her in nothing but a tank top and shorts.

"Well I just thought I'd come by and tell you that I'm changing schools, well more or less getting homeschooled." Summer snorted and began thinking about the stereotype of homeschooled kids being freaks.

_**Flashback**_

"_**You're throwing your future away."**_

"_**Mr. Nichol promised me a superb future." Zach hustled into his room and grabbed a suitcase out from his closet. His parents were in heavy pursuit and entered his room shortly after. His dad was rolling his eyes and grunting angrily, while his mother was one click away from bawling her eyes out. Her child was throwing his life away.**_

**_"Do you have any idea how hard we worked to get you in that damn school?" His dad hollered angrily while Zach continued packing. He frustratingly brushed back the hair on his face, as he watched his son pack up his life. Zach finished up and turned to grab any remaining belongings._**

"Why the hell would I need to know?" Zach grinded his teeth and plastered a genuine playful smile.

"Maybe because we're dating?"

"We are?" He cringed and this time, tightened his fists together deep within his pockets. He had a real problem with people disrespecting him and Summer sure was pushing it. Ever since he acquired his newfound powers, it seemed like nothing could stop him. So when a stuck-up, arrogant bitch like Summer talked back to him, it angered him.

"Yes…well we were, but seeing as I don't want to do the long distance thing, we're ending it." She nodded slowly, as if taking it in for the first time, which she was.

"Okay. Bye!" She smiled genuinely and dove back onto her bed and began lifting the blankets up.

"Why don't you….ummm…see someone else or something…" Summer poked her head out of the blankets and stared confusedly at him. "Say….Seth for instance." He saw her begin to ponder his words, and another genuine and warm smile creased onto her lips. This was all part of the plan, but he hated seeing Summer actually happy about the idea of being with Seth. He despised Seth. He knew all along during his somewhat relationship with Summer that Seth liked her, and Summer sure as hell liked him back, but just chose to deny it.

"I'll think about it." Was all she responded with, decided to ignore the creeping comment from Zach about who she should see. She gave a beaming smile the more she began to think about it, and it was a smile that made Zach cringe. _Why couldn't she be this enthusiastic when she was with me?_ Thoughts roared through his mind like a runaway freight train, and they wouldn't stop.

"Yeah, you better Sum. Trust me, I know you like him and you better act fast…" He moved toward her door and opened it. He tossed a package onto her bed from across the room. "Or you might lose him." Before she had a chance to deny it, he bolted from her room, with a devilish smirk on his face.

The plan is in motion 

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Summer stared blankly at the door just seconds after Zach's sudden arrival and departure. Her grasp was as tight as ever on the small parcel, and her legs were beginning to shake. Not at what was in the package so to speak, but more of the anticipation of it. She had no idea why in the world Zach would choose to break up their apparent relationship, than go out and recommend her to Seth Cohen, not that the thought hadn't trickled around in her mind…Okay, that's a lie, he's constantly swimming around in her mind. Always on the tip of her tongue, or the back of her brain, he was quickly becoming like a disease for her.

She shifted her gaze to the relatively sloppy wrapped parcel, and nervously reminisced of its contents. Finally she ripped it open and removed the contens.

She screwed her eyes up, and stared quizzically at the items in her hand. They were just photos. All of Seth, and everyone seemed to have different girls in them._ Why the hell would Zach think I need these? I mean its just Seth Cohen…_ She thought as she began panicking at the barrage of photos in her hands.

**_"Yeah, you better Sum. Trust me, I know you like him and you better act fast…"_**

Zach's words lingered around in her head, and it finally added all up. Maybe Zach _was_ a good guy and not a total asshat like originally thought. He was helping to point her in the right direction which she was apparently clearly straying from. Seth Cohen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The bell rang, signaling the end of the torturous day, and one student in particular couldn't feel any better. Seth sprung from his seat at the sound of the bell and ran immediately out back toward the school football field, and snuck into one of the empty locker rooms. He slipped his costume on quickly and shot out the window with intense speed, with a beaming smile underneath is shielded face. He figured he'd get this feeling every single time he dawned the costume, so he decided to just live with it.

But once he propelled himself over the school, and past the onslaught of pointing students and glistening photos, realization dawned on him. His face turned a pale white, and he felt himself struggling to breathe. This only happened to him twice, once when he raced to Summer's house to find her, and the second when he arrived at the bridge to find her. So obviously, putting two and two together, this reaction was related to Summer.

Though this time, their was no danger, no lives on the line. Just a simple talk. _Screw it, its not a simple talk. You're ending all ties with her you moron!_ Seth smacked himself in the head as he held endearingly onto a webline a bit longer than usual. He was making his way steadily towards home, but going to Summer's first.

He made up his mind during a mind numbing Chemistry class, that he was going to absolutely destroy everything he strived so hard to gain with Summer. Everything that had happened between them recently was all thanks to his spider powers, not for the real him. He kept reminding himself that if he hadn't been clumsy and got bitten by a spider, things wouldn't have changed, and Summer would never have given him the time of day. So it seemed only fitting to end things.

_Trust me, it isn't by choice. I just figure every hero has a difficult decision to make in their life, and this must be mine, matter of fact, it always will, Summer. When I think of all the heroes I've read in my bevy of comic collections, I realize they all had choices concerning their love interests, and a hundred percent of them chose the city of the girl. That's my duty now, I can't have my cake and eat it too. No, Seth Cohen doesn't deserve a life. Seth Cohen was officially exiled when the idea of becoming a hero pierced through my numbskull head._

Seth felt his hands begin to tremble, and his heart was beating out of sequence, which was only suiting as he had now arrived at their street. He lunged off his web and soared high into the air, before descending gracefully in his backyard, near the side gate. He snuck into his garage and found the spare pack he kept for these type of emergencies, and slipped on some decent school clothes.

He sourly exited the garage and trudged across the yard over to Summer's front porch. He knocked firmly and awaited an answer. He sighed heavily and his impatience got the better of him and he opened the door. He slowly bounded up the stairs and came to a halt just in front of her door.

"H-Hey Summer." She whipped her head around in his direction as he had an extremely guilty, yet nervous expression on his face. She quickly hid the photos underneath her bedspread.

"What is it with people randomly entering my house?" Seth laughed nervously and she gave a cheeky smile. He quickly searched her room for any more signs of her home life, just like the broken shards of glass and blood smeared walls. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief when he found none and continued his thought process, the hardest one of his life. "What's up?"

"Well, you see, we've grown kinda close these past couple weeks, and I don't really want that to effect our friendship in the long run…-" Summer's previous flawless smile, quickly deteriorated into a shaken, nervous grimace. She blacked out from Seth's ranting speech, and began laying all her options out. She already anticipated Seth's intentions, miles ahead of him, and decided it was now or never with him. "-I hope you're not too mad at me about it, but you've got to understand how-"

"Cohen, shut up"

"Shutting up…" He gulped and took a few steps away from her, and toward the door. She sat on the end of her bed and rubbed any deliria from her face, hoping it would help speed up the thought process concerning her next move. She flipped the blanket open and peered dryly down at the photos. Seth had big smiles and was laughing in almost every one of them. All of them were taken at school, and every single one was accompanied by a girl. _Didn't he like her?_ She wasn't stupid, she knew all along of his little fantasies and his belonging looks he'd send to her in school. "I'm really sorry Summer."

She gazed down at one picture in particular, and rage filled her. _Gwen Stacy_. That girl had been eying Seth up for the past month now, and she knew that because well, secretly she was too. No, she was not letting her steal something else away from her, especially when it was so close to her.

"Cohen, I think we started off to fast with everything." He nodded in agreement and smiled faintly. "Don't you agree we should try and reintroduce ourselves?" She stood from the bed, and shot a seductive smile over to him. He felt a panic spiral lingering and began backing away.

"Summer, did you not hear a word I just-" Seth was brought to a stop by Summer's hand pressed against his lips. His eyes bulged out and gazed nervously, yet fascinatingly at her. Summer gazed into his eyes, and had him cornered against her magazine shelf, and those words echoed through her.

_**"Yeah, you better Sum. Trust me, I know you like him and you better act fast…"**_

"Shut up Cohen." Before he could protest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his. Seth found himself unable to hold back his desires, and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Guilt still streamed through him for the exact opposite happening, but didn't feel like complaining, since in that exact moment, he had Summer Roberts.

He spun them around and pressed her against the wall, not breaking their connection. Summer was the first to break away for air, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Would you like to get reacquainted?" Summer asked seductively as she was trapped in by Seth's arms, and she pointed suggestively with her eyes towards the bed. Seth nodded zombie like as she crept out of her current position and led him by hand toward the bed.

She was not losing Seth Cohen, no matter what he wanted.

Unbeknownst to the two teens, two other presence's lingered around the house, just not in the room.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean they look pretty into each other." The blonde questioned, unsure of her current status in the plan.

"Trust me. In due time Seth Cohen will know what it's like to be in pain. Mentally and physically." The other lowered his craft to allow the blonde down to ground level, before soaring off into the air with a booming noise.


	17. The Schoolyard Tussle

**BTW, Caleb DOES not know who Seth really is. Haha just wanted to clear that up. I really enjoy writing this story, and I just wish I got more reviews for this one. But oh well, enjoy.**

**The Schoolyard Tussle**

"Hello Mrs. Cohen."

"Hello, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Its Zach, I'm a friend of Seth's."

"Oh right you were over for the party a few days ago."

"Yeah, I just wanted to call and invite you to a photo shoot tomorrow for Caleb."

"What?"

"_Forbes _magazine is publishing a write up on him in their next issue, and he requested all of his closest family members to join him. Anything less, is unacceptable."

"Well, sure I guess we can make it."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Hey wait, you haven't seen Seth have you?"

"Nope." Zach hung the phone up and gazed out the window. Ever since he abandoned his parents and moved in with Caleb, things had been looking good for him. He didn't need to focus on school anymore, with the reference from Caleb on his transcript he was sure to get accepted in any college he wanted. Instead, all he had to do was focus on taking down Spider-man, also known as Seth Cohen.

"Who was that?" Caleb's voice echoed through the penthouse room and Zach jumped slightly at the sound of it.

"Oh nobody…Do you think I could use your office? Just for, say…twenty minutes after school?" Zach leaned against the glass and stared on intently. Ever since Caleb had taken him on and made him his right hand man, his confidence had shot up considerably.

"I don't see any reason why not, so sure. I've got an arrangement with a friend of mine anyway"

"Excellent. Phase one of the operation is in motion. Oh and by the way, if anyone asks, there is a write-up on you in _Forbes _next month."

"What exactly are you doing my boy?"

"_I'm going to cause him pain, turn everyone against him, hurt everyone around him, then the nail in the coffin…kill him."_ Zach gave a dark and wicked smile, one that could send shivers up anyone's spine. When Caleb caught sight of it, he gave a smile of his own.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no this is not good…_Seth shot his eyes open and took in his surroundings. He was not in his room, nor his house. He lowered his gaze to the bed he was on, and found a tiny brunette curled up against him with her head resting in the crook of his neck, none other than the beautiful and before yesterday, unattainable Summer Roberts.

_This is what you call ending all ties with her? You idiot! Don't get me wrong, I like her a lot, but it just can't happen now that I'm Spider-man…stupid spiders._ Seth cursed to himself as he felt her beginning to wake up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sprawled her arms out and yawned, before finally looking up at him. To his surprise, she didn't forget about yesterday, and smiled brightly at him. She resituated herself so she was sitting upright, but kept her gaze fixed on his lying body. Seth took this brief moment to check that he was still clothed, which he was, to ensure himself they didn't get too ahead of themselves.

"Hello…" She said in a seductive voice and smiled at him yet again. Seth choked down the big lump of guilt and hatred he had towards himself and gave her a weak smile. She saw Seth disheveled looks and quickly leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hey to you too."

"You want breakfast or anything?"

"Umm sure…" She gave another genuine smile, and kissed him on the lips again before bouncing off the bed and strutting out the door. Seth's eyes followed her out the room, and he couldn't help but smile. Though they're were many reasons for not dating her, well actually no, only one and that was keeping her safe, he would never be able to stop the smile that creased his lips every time the thought of Summer being _his_ girlfriend crossed his mind.

He rolled off the bed and bounded out the door to find Summer down in the kitchen. As soon as he descended the stairs, the swift smell of pancakes absorbed him. He chuckled silently to himself when he saw Summer's ruffled state, dough batter all over.

He remained quiet as he watched her continue to prepare the pancakes, deciding to take the opportunity to call home and tell everyone where he was.

"Hey dad." He said dully.

"Where are you Seth?" Sandy replied in a serious tone.

"Relax dad, I'm just next door at Summer's. I'll probably just go straight to school from here."

"I guess that's alright, but just so you know your mother was worried sick last night, and she's probably going to give you an earful after school at Caleb's."

"What? She'll be at Caleb's?" It sounded bad, but Seth just plain and simple, didn't trust his grandpa anymore. Not like how he used to, well how he used to try to. Ever since he attained the spider powers, his senses always boomed whenever the mention of Caleb came up.

"Oh right, you didn't hear since you weren't home last night." Seth rolled his eyes as he waited for Sandy to continue. "Your grandpa's having some photo shoot or something, and he's even decided to put our feud to rest and invited me…_that cold hearted bastard…_" Seth heard him curse under his breath, and smirked. At least he wasn't the only one that hated his grandpa.

"Alright see you then."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After a more than fulfilling breakfast, Seth took off for school, accompanied by Summer. Though he preferred to web swing to school everyday, the walk with Summer was fine for now. They walked hand-and-hand, and Seth was surprised at how open she was being about their relationship. He would've thought that she would never openly acknowledge him, let alone their relationship. She was everything he had ever hoped for.

They arrived at school, but to a surprising sight. The entire student body, along with several reporters were scattered about the front of the school. It seemed everyone was in frenzy, talking amongst each other or on their phones.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seth dragged Summer towards a group of jocks, while they both looked on at the school. It seemed in okay shape, it wasn't on fire or anything. The jocks crossed their arms and looked disgustedly at him. Seth sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. _Can't they ever put their pride aside?_ Seth ushered for Summer to move ahead.

"What happened?" Summer kept her fingers entwined with Seth's, and the group all snarled before actually taking in what she said.

"Something got inside the school. No one knows what it is but the school evacuated everyone." The taller one moved over and began to block Seth away from the group, thus breaking his hold on Summer's hand. She didn't seem to mind, as she was still chatting away with the guys. Seth shook his head and smiled, the people at his school never ceased to amaze him.

"I'm just gonna….go" He stepped away from the group and headed back towards the main gates and out into the busy street.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

We're here live at Midtown High School, where just a few minutes ago, we received word of a disturbance inside the school. Everyone has been evacuated from the school, and cops are just arriving on scene. Stay tuned as we continue to cover this story.

Seth quickly snuck into his usual alleyway, which was in between the Thomas and Harmon law firm and a dry cleaners. He grabbed his costume out of his pack and changed quickly into it. It had been long, too long since the last time he was in the suit. He crawled up the wall and walked to the ledge of the building, which overlooked the school. Police officers had arrived, along with a few more reporters. The officers were trying to move all the students toward the street and out onto the sidewalk, away from th scene or what ever was going on.

He lunged across the street and landed on a street light just outside the school. The students were being escorted out, and all had caught sight of him. Seth remained perched on the pole, and scanned the crowd for Summer. Once he found her, she along with the others, was looking right up at him. She smiled, and he could feel the warmth of it even from up on the pole and in the costume. He smiled, and unknowingly nodded to her, which she returned, along with the hundreds of other kids who thought he was nodding to him. He tensed up when he saw the calmness and the ease she showed toward his nod, she just took it in stride. How is that possible? _Did she know? It's not possible…_

Seth shook his head and shot a web line and soared above the students, heading towards the front of the school. The students all followed looked above and watched him fly over top of them, and began screaming and running after him. They ignored the pleas from the patrolling officer, and ran after Seth.

"Students please, this isn't a _BackStreet Boys_ concert, it's a crime scene." The officer yelled as he chased after the kids. He knew his pop reference was well outdated.

Seth sprung off his web and landed down on the front steps of the school, well away from the bevy of officers and reporters that were situated out on the grass. There was a lone man standing on the steps, and he recognized him, it was the janitor. He must've been the last one out.

"What exactly is going on in there?" Seth's sudden voice seemed to startle the man, he held a hand across his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's a lizard in there."

"_Damn it, I hate lizards_." Seth cursed under his breath as he looked in and out of the windows.

"That's comforting. The man holding the fate of this school is afraid of lizards." The old man said and chuckled dryly.

"What? Errm…I'm not afraid of lizards. They're pesky little guys, that's all."

"Well this one is about human sized."

"Whoa…"Seth gulped and took in what the old guy said. _A life size lizard? That's crazy. I was fine with fighting flying goblins for Christ sakes._

"That's what I said when I found out. You know its times like these when I'm glad to be a lowly janitor."

"Its times like these I hate being a superhero. Getting bitten by a spider definitely had to be a death wish." Seth felt his hairs on his neck raise, and he got sweaty. He let too much slip.

"I won't tell anybody." The old man smiled warmly and nodded knowingly. He pointed behind him, to the incoming kids and reporters. "I think you better get going."

"Here goes nothing…" He sighed heavily and leaped into the air, and fired a web line and sling shot into the school.

"Go get'em." The old man laughed to himself as he watched Seth propel into the school, ignoring the onslaught of questions being fired at him from the reporters.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was quiet, dead quiet. He cautiously walked down the halls waiting for any sign of movement, and none came. He spent 3 hours searching the first two floors, without a sign of anyone. He went up to the next floor, and it was the same result. Nothing. He made his way down toward the library, and finally came across some sign of life. The library was the only room that was lit, and it stood out amongst the dark hallways. He entered and began peering into each isle.

He walked by the horror section of isles and got a quick glimpse of a reptile creature at the end of isle, behind the main desk. Seth stopped in the next isle and shook his head, before walking backward to the previous isle and finding the same sight.

"Holy shit…" The thing was exactly what the old man had described, a lizard and life form. It easily towered overtop of Seth, and he could see from the isle that its claws could rip him to shreds with ease. "Better be careful here…"

He approached the creature from behind. It was absorbed in ripping apart every sort of document on the desk. Papers were flying left and right, until it finally came to a stop and held one document in particular high in the air.

"If you're hungry, the cafeterias downstairs." The lizard turned around and snarled. Its hiss was loud enough to make anyone tremble, but Seth had to stay strong. "You see we kind of need these books to, you know, learn and not end up in the pits like you."

The lizard fixed its attention solely on Seth, and dropped the document on the desk. It snarled and dove forward at Seth, but he was ready and ducked. It flew into a shelf of books, sending it tumbling down.

"That shelve of books there that you're so gracefully lying on, that's the science section. You should read up on the particle theory in particular, see if you can reverse whatever bad luck you've got there." The lizard propelled off the books and back onto its feet. It crawled towards Seth on all fours and hissed. He tackled Seth and sent them flying backward into another row of shelves.

"Now this section here…" They rolled over the pile of books, and the lizard pinned him down and opened up his mouth in an attempt to bite Seth. Seth grabbed firmly onto its jaws and held its venomous teeth from biting into him. "Is history…you should read up on Abe Lincoln…great man, great leader, get some tips from him." Seth bellowed out, and grunted. He was beginning to falter, and the lizard's mouth was getting closer and closer to ripping into him.

"This one just might save me…" He took one of his hands off the lizard's jaws, thus provoking it to move closer to him, and shot out a web line towards the row of shelves across the room. It latched on with ease, and Seth tugged back hard on it with his hand. "It's called the entire row of poetry books." The shelf soared across the room and smacked into the lizard, sending him sailing off Seth and into the main desk. "Don't let the bad teeth and sharp claws get you down, Romeo."

He quickly got up to his feet and lifted the shelf up. The lizard remained unconscious for the moment, and he picked him up by the tail, and hurled him across the room, and accidentally out the window and into the public. The sound of the glass shattering caused everyone to scream and duck for cover. The lizard hit the pavement with a thud, and the officers reacted instinctively and drew their guns from their holsters.

Seth walked to the now open window and peered down at the crowd. Some were running as far away as possible, while others were inching forward towards the lizard, just being nosy and curious New Yorkers. Seth jumped out and landed beside a younger officer, obviously a rookie, as he was shaking and trembling moving forward to the lizard. The young man jumped and swung his gun horizontally in front of Seth's face.

"Whoa, take it easy there…" He managed to choke out a nervous smile and apologized with a nod, and refocused on the motionless lizard. The remaining crowd all ran behind Seth and hid. It was now too late for them to run, and they're only protection was Seth and the police officers.

"Everybody calm down…Everything's under control." One of the officers called out and turned his back to the lizard to address the scared crowd. In one swift motion, the lizard regained consciousness and swung its tail around, knocking the turned officer flying into one of the patrol cars.

"Or not." Seth shook his head at the stupid attempt to be a hero by the officer, and ran toward the lizard. He tilted his head slightly to the left, caught sight of Summer reentering the school ground and running towards the pack of kids behind him. _Summer, what are you doing!_ His thoughts were interrupted as he ran smack into a fierce right hand by the lizard, propelling him directly backward and to the foot of the crowd. He opened his eyes to the crowd staring down at him. He saw Summer enter his view, and immediately stood up, realizing he was the main target. "Get back!" He yelled and it came out rather cold.

It was too late, as the lizard lunged forward and tackled Seth backward, deep into the crowd. A few of them were crushed underneath their pathway; they rolled along on the pavement sending jabs here and there at each other. The cops began circling the two tussling, and lost their shot at the lizard once the students came in view behind them. Taking a shot now was too risky.

They continued to grapple each other on the ground, gradually getting closer and closer to the students. A few of the remaining jocks all showed their true colors and began to start climbing the fence they were trapped against. Summer was one of the few that was trying to regain order amongst the scared students. They were all bunched together, and in the direct line of fire.

The lizard was the first to break free, and cracked Seth across the face with another intense right hand. Seth gasped as some of the lizard's claws punctured into his cheek. The lizard rose and stood triumphantly over Seth's body, and kicked down hard on his chest. Though the victory was short lived, as he caught sight of the officer's inching forward with their guns cocked and ready to fire.

"Don't move, just stay where you are."

"You're under arrest." Seth laughed to himself when he heard the officer's calls of authority. Didn't they know nobody ever would just stop what they're doing and obey their commands?

The lizard was one of them, as he hissed and spun around on the spot and swung his tail wildly. It grazed deep into the pack of students, and also sent a few cops tumbling to the ground. He hissed once more before lunging overtop of the students and out into the busy streets.

The reporters reemerged back on the scene, while a news helicopter began tracking the lizard's rampage into the city.

"Is everyone okay?" Seth called out and searched his surroundings. The police officers were just beginning to gather themselves. It was than that Seth saw the students, and the row of them taken out. Most had already stood back up, but others remained sealed to the ground in pain. He felt his heart literally stop when he saw one girl in particular stand out from the rest.

"Summer!"

Summer was lying motionless on the ground against the fence. He completely ignored the onslaught of questions being fired at him from all the reporters and the orders of arrest from the cops. Yes they still weren't on his side.

He rushed to her side, not caring about his identity, and curled her body up into his arms. The paramedics were all busy tending to the other conscious teens, and had not yet made their way over to the wounded ones. Summer's case looked the worst than others.

"What are you doing? Go after him!" One officer that appeared to be on his side, yelled from the other side of the fence

"Screw off!" Seth barked right back with aggression. He couldn't give a shit about the lizard now, and that just might be his downfall.

"Get going son." Seth twirled his head around in preparation to yell at another officer or reporter, but softened when he saw the same old man from earlier gazing down at him. He seemed to be the only one that understood him.

"B-But S-Summer…" Seth finally cracked for the first time when he looked down at her limp frame. He felt on the verge of tears.

"She'll be fine son, I'll make sure she gets help."

"What if she…"

"-Don't worry son, I'll get her to the hospital, now you go." The old man smiled warmly and began light push Seth away. Seth sighed lightly and nodded slowly to the old man's pleas. He gently lowered Summer back down to the ground, and took one last look at Summer's delicate body.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled and tightened his fists. His blood started boiling and he reverted his eyes to the now disappearing helicopter that was trailing the lizard. His angry yell startled everyone in the area, and they all looked on. He shot a web line into the air and flung himself viciously out into the street, and on the lizards trail.

The old man watched on as Seth's figure began to disappear around a building. He knew the boy was troubled, and he had a hunch on how he could help him. For some reason, he felt compelled to try his best to help guide this boy. Summer's eyes shot open and she began to peer around until she caught sight of the old man. He smiled warmly down at her, and quickly ran off to get help.


	18. Darker Days Ahead

**Thanks for those that are still reviewing, and I hope this satisfies everyone. More S/S to come I promise, this chapter is a small dose of S/S. But originally, this story was based around Seth, but I promise I'll try to include as much S/S as I can.**

**This chapter has a pretty strong and graphic scene in it, if this offends or upsets anyone; I urge you not to continue reading.**

**It has to deal with Seth's rage, and how he deals with the possibility of losing Summer again, and her being hurt. He's becoming more dark, and vicious.**

**Warning: Brutal Character death and Strong Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The OC or anything to do with the Spider-Man comics...There.**

**Darker Days Ahead**

"Where did he go?"

"Umm sir, I'm afraid I am unable to release the informa-…"The officer looked up from his clipboard and finally glanced at whom he was talking to.

"I said where did he go?"

"W-We think he escaped down through this sewer, b-but we're still looking into it. He could be anywhe-" Before the officer could finish, the man bee lined for the heavily guarded open sewer, and plunged deep into the undergrounds of New York City.

That man, was Seth Cohen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He was beat, he was tired, and his bones were aching all over. His costume was tattered beyond the point of repair, a quarter of his face was visible to the open public. He was pretty sure he would have to think of a better excuse for his parents when they asked him about his bumps and bruises. Tripped on the curb wasn't going to cut it this time.

Speaking of my parents…the photo shoot! Oh shit! I'm supposed to be there, and its…Crap, I've only got a half an hour to catch this creep and beat the living hell out of him!

He landed abruptly in the heavy flow of the waste water, its stench engulfing him the minute he set foot. His arrival was met with silence.

His eyes searched the surroundings, filled with hatred and rage. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this mad. Maybe it was the time in 3rd grade when Flash Thompson threw his new Avengers comic out the window. He had been so infuriated then, but was too weak to do anything.

Now was a whole different story. This was about Summer, and more importantly, what happened to Summer, _his _Summer. As of the past few days, she was _his _girlfriend. And this time, he had the strength and power to do something about it…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

10 minutes later, and only 20 minutes left to reach the photo shoot in time, he finally came upon something, a trail. There were scratch marks all along the sides of the sewer, presumably from the lizards claws digging into the stark brick as he treaded on the wall.

He cringed at the thought of facing that beast again, but knew if he didn't, he'd regret for the rest of his life. The lizard needed to pay, whether it be with his life, for what he did to Summer.

He continued along the trail, it curved around a corner and revealed the twisted and demented lizard in the flesh. In natural habit, it was digging hastily into a pile of trash, ripping the substances to shreds with the razor sharp claws.

"You…" Seth grunted angrily, his eyes never leaving the despicable lizard. "Y-Y-YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He lunged violently at the creature, whose eyes were widened considerably. They barreled into the wall supporting the mounds of trash, and sent bricks flying in every which way.

Seth wasted no time, and sprang to his feet and quickly shot out a web and attached it onto a pile of fallen debris. He flung the debris backwards towards him, and ducked at the last second, sending its contents smashing into the lizard; who was just getting to his feet.

Seth twirled around, his eyes immediately spotting the lizards form underneath the pile of debris. He shot a web at the lizards tail, receiving a snarl from the creature; he catapulted him around, and finally released the web line, sending the lizard crashing through a wall. The lizard hit pavement, and it came to their realization that they were now in the subway tunnels.

Seth, his eyes glistening with tears, didn't hold up his attack; he jumped through the now open wall, and relentlessly sent hurls of punches at the lizard. It shielded its face during Seth's onslaught; until finally regaining enough strength to send the infuriated teen backward through the wall, making another huge hole.

It fell dead silent, the only sounds being those of late fallen debris; the room was covered in dust, and the stench of the sewers still roamed throughout the room.

That was, until Seth's figure reappeared through the opening, more angrier than before. It was then, that Seth saw the sheer look of horror in the creatures eyes, as it sprung off down the long narrow subway tunnel.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Seth took off after the disturbed beast, tracking closely behind him. The chase came up to a platform, and Seth tried to stop the creature before he reached the civilians. He had no choice but to shoot a web at him, slowing him up a bit; when he broke free, it was then that he decided to stop him for good. He shot another web at him, this time hurling him across the subway tracks, and crashing onto the platform.

The people had enough warning, they were sent screaming and they quickly scrambled out of the platform.

"You hurt somebody today…" He pinned the injured lizard to the ground, his intense glare intensifying as the creature attempted to dig into his foot. He kicked him in the mouth before he did though, causing it to hiss and whimper.

"Someone real important to me…" He kneeled on his knees, cracking the beast with vicious punches.

"I'll even tell you her name…" He picked him up, and hurled him across the platform.

"Summer Roberts…" He slowed his pace down, once he saw the lizard was barely able to stand.

"And you better pray to god she's okay, because if she's not…"

**Freeze!**

Both their eyes darted sideways to the barrage of cops surrounding the platform entrance, their guns cocked and ready to fire.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I just can't believe he'd do this."

"Honey, he's a kid."

"I know, but he could at least have the decency to show up for this."

"I'm sure he has a good reason…"Sandy defended his son, but deep down, was seriously hoping Seth wasn't in some serious trouble. Kirsten on the other hand, felt embarrassed that her son couldn't show up, meanwhile Zach, who was not even related to Caleb, managed to show.

"We never ask him for much Sandy, don't defend him."

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for this…don't jump to conclusions honey."

"For Christ sakes Sandy, if you weren't so light on him all the time, I'm sure he'd be here!" Kirstin glared at him.

"So now this is my fault!" Sandy yelled incredulously.

"Umm, excuse me…" Zachs lighter voice startled the couple, they stopped their fighting and turned to face the teen. "I'm sorry but I guess this can't happen now, we needed your entire family." Zach smiled sympathetically, and strode off; trying to avoid pleas from Kirsten.

"Can't you just take it without Seth?" She hollered for him but it was too late.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Caleb…I need you to do me a favor. You have to go talk Kirsten."

"What? Why is she here?"

"Remember? There's a photo shoot for you…the one in _Forbes_" Zach looked him in the eyes, and smiled. Caleb finally realized, and nodded. He strode across the room, and patted the boy on the shoulder then went out the door to face his daughter.

He was wondering why on earth Kirsten and that dreaded husband of hers were at his office. If this photo shoot was about attacking Spider-Man's close ones, why were they there? Maybe it was time he found out who the masked man really was.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Dad! Thank god…"Kirsten smiled delightfully and sprang across the room, to greet her dad. She shot a glare at Sandy before wrapping her dad in a hug, who had his arms raised in defense.

"Hi Kiki, I'm sorry but I just can't have the picture taken without what's his name…"

"Seth…Your grandson." Sandy chimed in, shooting annoyed looks at his father-in-law. He hated that Caleb had shunned Seth so soon at such a young age, and never gave him a chance to bond with him.

"I knew that Sandford, no need to raise your voice at me. You do realize who I am don't you." The other thing he hated most, being called _Sandford_.

"So this umm…photo will have to be taken another day, I'm disappointed your boy couldn't make it. Now I have a meeting to attend to." Caleb gave his daughter a nervous smile, grunted towards Sandy and bolted out of the room before any other questions could be asked.

"Hey, so is it handled?" Zach asked as Caleb quickly shut the door and leaned against it.

"Why would you send me in there? You know I can't stand that man…"

"Well don't worry, if all goes well…you'll quickly learn to love him. He'll be on our side."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon enough, everyone in this town will hate Spider-Man. His family, his girlfriend, everyone!"

"Wait, about that…You never told me who he really is…" _Caleb stated, his suspicions were raised, and he was trying to rake down a list of candidates that apparently had a relation to his daughter and Sandy._

"I-I'm sorry I can't tell you…It'll compromise everything, you may not be able to handle it…" _Only one name came to mind…_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I said **FREEZE!**"

"Neither of you move."

"On the ground now."

Seth smirked, but kept his attention on the lizard. The lizard on the other hand, looked like a deer in headlights. Seth shrugged off the officers pleas and sent another punch into the lizards stomach, causing him to grunt and blood quickly oozed out of the corner of the creatures mouth.

"Hey Freaks! I said both of you, **don't** move!" The officer ordered, his squadron slowly began to ease their way closer.

"Summer Roberts…You don't **ever** touch her!" Seth hollered, causing the officers to tighten their grips on their guns. He sent a barrage of punches at the lizards face, it let out a hiss, but it turned more into a moan; almost human like. But that was impossible; the thing couldn't be human, right?

An incoming subway train blacked out another order from the officer, and the sounds of its engine roared through the tunnel.

"And you won't be alive to ever try it again." He picked up the lizard and held him high in the air, he was clearly unconscious, Seth's brutal attack finally taking a toll on him. He inspected the creature carefully, as the roaring train drew nearer. It was then he realized, the lizards body was slimming, and his scaly features were diminishing. The tail quickly disappeared, and all that remained was a man in shredded clothing. Seth recognized the man immediately, and gazed at the professor. The officers were stunned at the sudden transformation, and halted their guns briefly, realizing a civilian was now involved.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What exactly did you have in store for our little web slinging friend?" Caleb questioned, as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"I sent our newly acquired friend of course…"

"Connors?"

"Absolutely…"

"He better get the job done…"

"He already has…Spider-Man's disappointed enough people already, and it's all thanks to Connors."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm only going to tell you this once more, don't move and get on the ground now."

Seth eyed the officers, then reverted back to the newly conscious professor. He glared into his eyes with such rage. This was the man that tried to take his powers away in the beginning, and now, he goes out and hurts Summer? _Big mistake…_

He drilled more punches into the professors face, shocking the surrounding officers. They were now more frightened than they were determined to arrest the both of them.

"Son, calm down. Don't make us shoot." The trains engine roared once more, and the light lit up the platform.

"D-Don't do it boy, I swear we'll shoot." The officer sputtered out, he had come to conclusions what Seth was thinking of doing. Seconds before the train arrived, Seth eyed the tunnel, and then made a drastic decsion.

"NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Seth hurled the newly exposed lizard through the air, tossing him with such intensity through the air like a Frisbee. His body landed on the tracks, as soon as he made impact with the tracks, the train came roaring in; splattering whatever was left of Professor Curt Connors.

Silence. The same as when he first entered in the sewer, he was met with more silence. The officers were stunned, shocked beyond belief. Passengers getting off the subway train all looked anxiously over at the scene where the officers and Seth stood, wondering what was happening.

"Y-Y-You're under arrest." The officer stuttered out, and the his fellow cops moved in to make the arrest. Seth's remained glued to the spot where Connors body once lied, now covered by the subway train. When he felt an officer move to grab his hands, he ripped them away violently, startling the officer.

He sprung in the air and shot a webline in the air, avoiding gun shots from the now scared shitless cops, and swung down the deserted and narrow tunnels, toward safety. _Silence_.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

His mind was froze. It was trapped back at the scene in the subway station. He couldn't believe all of that _actually _happened. Back there, he was so _angry_, it scared him just to think of it.

His body ached more, and his skin began to cool off considerably, after being so worked up and enraged earlier. Shivers roamed through his skin and up his spine, and tears glistened the corners of his eyes.

He swung through the air, passing Caleb's office where he had missed the photo arrangement. _Oh well, I'm sure they'll reschedule_. He honestly didn't give a damn about Caleb, or the photo for that matter. What mattered the most, was lying at the hospital waiting for him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He arrived at the hospital quicker than expected. He didn't know whether to change out of his mangled costume or remain in it when he saw her. He didn't know what she preferred, and he couldn't care less if she wanted a masked hero rather than him. Whatever she wanted, he'd do.

He chose to change, and quickly discarded his costume in the very far corner of the roof. He gazed down at the town, he quickly became nauseous once an ambulance pulled out of the driveway just below, and roared down the road in the direction he just came from. He knew where it was going.

He shook off the tingles and shivers that haunted him, and entered the lone door on the roof, leading down into the hospital.

When he entered the building, eyes all averted to him, they were puzzled as to how he got on the roof without anyone ever seeing him.

"Summer Roberts…?" Seth stated to a curious nurse, holding a clipboard and pushing the food cart around.

"Excuse me sir, but how exactly did yo-…"

"Summer Roberts." His voice rose, startling everyone in the room, including the nurse. She studied his face nervously, then quickly directed him in the right direction and to the right floor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth couldn't find himself to enter the door, he remained motionless outside her door, 327. The numbers were burning into his eyes, and his hand was trembling. What was wrong with him? It felt like he was changing, he never used to have these crazy mood swings.

He gulped, and shakily turned the knob, and entered the silent room. He didn't like the fact it was silent, silence definitely wasn't his friend today. He roamed through the tiny room, and peered into the first closed curtain, reveling and elderly woman snoring away. He shut it quickly, then continued on to the last stall, _Summer's_.

He opened the curtains, and was surprised to find Summer wide awake and chatting away with the old man from the school.

"Summer!" He dashed to her side and wrapped her in a hug, he needed her now more than ever.

"Whoa Cohen, take it easy…" She smiled into his shoulder, and attempted to let go, but Seth held on longer. His eyes were closed shut, and he was only focusing on having her in his arms again, the glistening tears that had threatened to fall all day, had finally fell; staining her gown. "What's wrong?…Oh my god what happened to your face!" She cupped her mouth and gazed at Seth, stunned at his beat up face. He scratched his head and blushed, thinking of an excuse.

"Oh its nothing, just a scratch…You on the other hand had me scared. I thought for sure you were…" He cut off quickly, not wanting to even think of what _might _had happened. Also, he didn't want to relive the faithful memories right then, especially in front of Summer. He didn't want to worry her.

"Tell me what happened. I skipped my medicine dosage so I could stay awake and see you, so spill." Seth smiled nervously, and looked over at the old man. He just nodded and had a faint smile on his face, he got the hint, and left the room.

An hour later and 10 sudden smacks to the arm later, Seth's visiting time with Summer was over. Neither teen wanted it to end, especially Seth. He hated lying to Summer, but she just could never find out about his life, his _other_ darker life.

"I've gotta go Sum, they said you _have _to stay overnight. It's mandatory, sorry. But I'll stop in tomorrow." He leaned over her and planted a kiss on her cheek, before finding her lips. She smiled into the kiss, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Seth's hands found an interest in her cheeks, and he cupped her face lovingly and gently, cherishing every moment.

They broke away from the kiss, Seth smiling for the first time that day. He almost slipped out the dreaded "I love you", but he managed to hold in it, he didn't want to scare her off already. He wasn't sure exactly what love's definition was, but he was pretty sure that's what he had for Summer. So what they hadn't even been on an official date, love was infinite, and in Summer's case, undeniable.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up…" He kissed her once more, then walked sourly out of the room. He never wanted to leave her, but the hospital just _had_ to have a policy about visiting hours.

He reentered out into the hallway, and was surprised to see the old man still there, patiently waiting for him apparently.

"Uhh…hey listen, thanks for taking care of her…I was ummm….busy so I couldn't get to her in time." Seth lied, knowing damn well what he was doing, hunting the lizard down. The old man nodded and smiled, then shook Seth's hand.

"It was nothing. You're a good man Seth, I know you were looking after her, in your _own _way." Seth began to walk away, but the old man's words dug into him like a dagger.

"P-Pardon?"

"I know where you were at son, and you were doing the right thing…"

"W-What…A-Are you saying, w-what I think your saying?" Seth walked back to the man, who was still smiling, when Seth was loosing his mind.

"I know all about you, everything…the names Ben Parker, and I think I can help you out." Seth remained frozen. He was stunned, and once again, he was surrounded, in _silence_.

**I'm really satisfied with this chapter. It was a darker chapter than usual, but it's a sign of things to come. LOADS of S/S in the next coming chapters. I apologize about the lack of S/S in this one, but once again, the story is centered around Seth. Haha, and I have no clue why I used Ben Parker, it seemed only fitting for a wise old man...lol**

**In the next few chapters:**

**A date. A new father figure/mentor. Consequences of the photo shoot**


	19. Disappointment

**Thanks for those that are continuing to read, and those that are reviewing. It makes it easier when you guys review, it just helps me with ideas for the story I guess. Haha and also, the old guys just going to go by Ben now, lol no last name. Haha These next two chapters will be two parts.**

**Anyways, heres the chapter and review!**

**Part one: ****Disappointment**

"Hows my sweetheart doing this morning?"

"Seth please, it is 9 in the morning. Cool off the cheesiness until noon." Seth grinned and brought his hand out from behind him to reveal bouquet of flowers. Summer smiled, and rolled her eyes but accepted the gesture.

"You're saying it's too early for roses? Its never too early for that…" Seth leaned across and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, smiling into her lips.

"Yeah, sorry about that, and thank you for the roses." She smiled lovingly, and buried her face in the flowers; soaking in their radiant scent. "My mind's just been reeling; I've been going over everything that's happened the past few days." Seth's cheerful expression grew somber quickly and he averted his gaze to the floor. He felt like all of Summer's mishaps and experiences lately have been his fault; actually scratch that, they _were _his fault. And none were for the better.

"I'm so glad my romantic gesture went over so well today, I'll have you know I haven't even gone home yet."

"What were you doing?" Seth stopped and thought of an answer, well answer that would satisfy Summer, because he couldn't come out and say he spent the night web swinging around New York driving himself mad with angering thoughts.

"I was worried about you, that's all. But I've got good news, you don't have to worry about what happened yesterday happening again." He stated proudly, though he was unsure himself if his words had any certainty to them.

"Why, what happened?"

" It doesn't matter, everything will be okay now, and it's taken care of." He shuttered briefly, thinking about the gruesome scene at the subway platform.

"What do you mean?"

"I took care of it."

"What? Seth, what did you do?" She searched his eyes fearfully; fear spreading throughout her body instantly.

"You don't have to worry about that thing hurting you anymore…I made sure it won't hurt you anymore." Summer kept her frightful gaze fixed on Seth as the nurse wheeled in a wheelchair, much to Summer's dismay. While she was being situated, she continued to search Seth's stony expression for answers. His expression was stiff, and persistent, not lessening for a second; and it was beginning to bother her…scare her even.

"Here you go Mrs.Roberts, all set. Your all clear to go." The unaware nurse smiled brightly, and handed the necessary information to Summer that allowed her to leave the premises. The nurse smiled once more, than bounded out of the room to continue her routes.

"See Summer, even she agrees with me." Seth walked behind her and began to wheel her out of the room. She could walk perfectly fine, but of course another hospital rule much like keeping patients over night, was they all were to be wheeled to the front door upon leaving.

They made their way down the elevator, and arrived on the first floor. Random people smiling brightly at the scene before them, as the young couple swerved through the hall, none understanding each of their mindsets.

Seth halted in the middle of the aisle, and peered deep into the waiting room to the left. Summer arched her neck to try and see what the big holdup was, but Seth was fixed on staring at the TV monitor in the waiting room.

**Spider-Man…friend or foe? Judging by last nights horrific events, we urge our fellow New Yorkers to reconsider their feelings toward our so called **_**friendly neighborhood Spider-Man**_

"**I've never scene anything like that…One minute, there is a vicious lizard, the next a normal human being…Spider-Man didn't take too kindly to either apparently." **Seth squinted his eyes, and recognized the man talking as one of the many officers present that night; obviously trying to get his 15 minutes of fame.

**We will reveal more details of this developing story once they are made available….back to the station.** The reporter signed off, and Seth quickly reverted his attention back ahead of him, where he suddenly felt like the center of attention. He shook his head of the haunting thoughts, and continued wheeling her to the end of the aisle, and then they both walked out the door together.

"Seth…" She said cautiously, not wanting to startle or upset him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…never better actually." He tried to give a convincing smile then grabbed for her hand, and entwined their fingers. "I'm feeling so good; that I want to take you out tonight. For our first official date."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zach remained silent as he watched Seth and Summer exit the hospital, hands linked and both wearing bright smiles. He snarled as Seth turned and faced her, but listened intently.

He watched as Summer smile and nod furiously, then lean over and plant a kiss on his lips, he could feel the love and lust from the action even from afar. An action she never once shared with him, which made him despise Seth even more. The two teens hailed a cab down, and it sped out of the parking lot.

"Hmm…they're going on a date are they?" He watched the cab turn the corner, and finally made his presence felt in the area and moved forward to get one last look at the cab. He walked to the curb, and saw the cab driver cursing away at the car ahead of him for stopping so soon on the yellow light, when he easily could've made it.

"Well, I'll just have to do something about that." He pulled out his cell, still with his gaze fixed on the temporarily halted cab.

"_Bring some of your boys downtown later tonight…Make sure they're ready._" He uttered into the phone, then shut it without any further orders. The cab finally got the green light, and as it turned, Seth peered back at the hospital; thankful that he was leaving with her and that the situation wasn't any worse. He spotted a sketchy looking guy, staring seemingly at him. Once he locked his eyes on him, he quickly disappeared behind the building, leaving Seth confused.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm home…" He called into the house, but was met with no response. "Look you guys, I'm sorry I had a rough night last night and couldn't make it home…Summer needed me."

"So you can be there for Summer, but you can't find 10 minutes to be there for us?" Kirsten appeared suddenly from the kitchen and walked toward her son with a sullen look.

"She needed me mom…I had to be there."

"We ask you to do one thing Seth, _one _thing for us."

"But mom, you don't understand…"

"-Oh no I understand completely. How my son can't find 10 minutes in his busy life to make room for his parents. Do you have any clue how humiliating it is that Zach was able to make the photoshoot, who has no relation to family what so ever, and you couldn't find time for a photo?"

"Wait, Zach was there?" Seth became suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes, he was. Its funny, you found time to spend with Summer; the girl who's lived next door to us forever now, who you haven't spoken to until recently, but you just couldn't make it to the photo shoot."

"Don't talk about her like that…"

"She's treated you like crap for years Seth. Don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about either, I remember just as well as you do all those days you'd come home after school upset that Summer Roberts ignored you yet again…I know that name pretty well by now, and I don't like it. She's no good for you."

"I SAID DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT." His eyes filled with rage, glistening with faint tears, and he didn't dare look at his mom now; in fear that her expression would be that of sheer horror.

The door sprung open, and a happy minded Sandy Cohen entering. He took in the scene before him in the foyer, his son on the verge of either crying or ripping the house apart, and his wife with her hands covering her face and sniffling.

"What happened?" He immediately dropped the bag of Thai in his hands and crossed the room to console his wife, hoping their fight was well behind them from yesterday.

"Sandy…j-just don't…" She shuttered his hands away and hustled up the stairs, not daring to look down at either man. Sandy sighed heavily, realizing this fight was worse than he thought, and turned to face Seth.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was busy…"

"Your mom's real disappointed in you…And we're fighting now because of it." He said softly, picking of the food and heading towards the kitchen.

"What about you?"

"Well I took your side, said there was a good excuse for it…Turns out I was wrong."

"Summer was in trouble, I had to help her…what the hell did you want me to do?" Sandy jumped briefly, struck by his son's sudden temper that he never used to have. He turned to face him, and sighed.

"Sometimes I just wish you'd show us some respect…that's all."

" I'm trying dad, jeez. But if you guys didn't make such a big deal out of everything, there wouldn't be a problem."

"What's happening to you?" He uttered out, scared of his sons reaction; carrying on toward the kitchen table without further talking. Seth closed his eyes and sighed, things were really screwed up now. Everyone seemed to hate both sides of him. Spider-Man was now easily the most feared man in the city, without trying to be. And Seth Cohen was the most feared man in the Cohen residence.

He exhaled a deep breath, and stepped out the door, heading to the one person that still seemed to be on his side…_Summer_.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"See, this isn't too bad is it?"

"No not at all Cohen…thanks for taking me."

"Not a problem…anything for you." He grinned and leaned over the table and planted a kiss on her cheek, then pulled back still smiling. Summer was the one thing that was keeping him sane these days.

They were at a small Italian diner downtown, seated by the window, with Seth facing the window and Summer's back to it. Summer looked beautiful as always, without even trying. She was simply wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but still managed to stand out above the rest.

"Things have been so rough for me Sum, I'm happy we decided to get together. Honestly, you're the only reason I'm able to get up in the morning." Summer smiled sympathetically and reached across to grab his hand, and blushed frantically. This was the Seth Cohen she knew and loved, the one earlier scared her and was starting to make her feel uneasy around him. This date may have been the smartest thing for them.

_Zach walked quietly along the busy streets of Downtown New York. After following Seth and Summer all the way to the Italian diner, Al Dente's, he peered around in search of his much-needed assistance._

_He leaned against the window of the store directly across the diner, and quickly spotted Seth and Summer, seated right against the glass…Perfect._

_Several sketchy looking men in hoodies came bounding up to Zach, their pants sagging but revealing their knives. _

_"Go cause some havoc boys."_

"You have no idea how happy I am that-." Summer continued talking, but Seth zoned out completely, receiving an intense pounding noise in his head. He'd come to understand this action, and that it was never good. He looked overtop of Summer's head and saw an relatively younger woman being mugged by two goons, holding on for dear life on her purse. "-I feel like the happiest woman in the world."

"Uhh..Summer. Hold that thought, I've gotta go to the washroom, order me prime rib okay…thanks." He gave her an uneasy smile and stood from the chair, planted a kiss on her lips and took off for the washrooms.

There were certain times he hated being a hero, now was one of them. Forced to blow Summer off so he could help the poor woman from being mugged, he had to; there were no ways around it. If he didn't, he wouldn't be a true hero; a true protector of the city.

He spotted a back exit, and took it. It led him around the building and toward the front entrance, where the scene was still going on, but the woman was beginning to falter. Seth studied his attire, and saw that he still had his costume on underneath, but knew he didn't have all the time in the world to get this done. He crossed the street, and prepared to apprehend them.

"Hey, get off of her." He grabbed onto one of the men from behind, and tossed him backward along the sidewalk; the other took off down the sidewalk, but Seth was quickly after him. The man turned suddenly and slugged Seth in the face, sending him stumbling down to the ground, but his hand was easily 2 feet away from the man's now moving foot, and he shot a web that attached easily and unknowingly onto it and tripped him up. He rose up, and removed any evidence of webs from him, and looked around and was thankful nobody saw.

He snagged the ladies purse from him, drilling a punch into the man's stomach, before trotting back to the ailing woman. Zach cursed to himself, as he watched the woman repeatedly thank Seth than bolt away from the scene. Seth smiled genuinely, then took off for the back exit.

"Back." He announced, and it temporarily startled her, but nonetheless she was happy. She studied him curiously, before finally leaning forward and accepting the greeting kiss from Seth. She pulled back, and searched his appearance again.

"Oh my god, look at your shirt." She stated and licked her finger, and reached across to help wipe it off. Seth was reeling, and was trying to desperately cook up a good excuse while she dabbed away at it.

"That's nothing Sum, don't worry about it."

"Where'd you go? You were gone quite a while."

"Nowhere…obviously…I mean, right?" He laughed nervously, causing her to investigate him further, to see if he was mentally stable. He was laughing like an idiot, a nervous one at that.

"Seth…"

"They're trying out new soap in the men's washroom Sum, relax." He shifted his gaze away from her inspecting eyes, and looked at the food that was now beginning to get cold.

Summer eventually stopped observing him, and began to eat. Seth was readying himself to eat, and just before his first bite, his head began pounding again. He felt himself zoning out, and his vision got blurred. He looked to the right of Summer, and seemingly straight through the wall, and could sense everything going on behind it across the street.

Another mugging, this time an elderly man, and there were more goons then before. Easily 4 or 5; he suddenly lost his appetite.

"I'll be right back; the prime rib is more than I expected."

"You haven't even eaten yet." Summer protested, and stopped mid bite, puzzled by Seth's sudden change in emotion.

"Psh…that's crazy Sum…Well, I guess I psyched myself out, and I need a minute to prepare for it that's all." He stood up and once again, tried to correct everything with a kiss. He bolted to the washroom area, and Summer just slouched in her seat and sighed. Things were really taking a turn for the worse now.

Seth found himself back outside again, crossing the street than booking it down to the end of the sidewalk where the old man was being shoved around. He passed a sketchy looking man posted up against a shoe shops window. As he passed him, he realized it was the same man from the hospital earlier. He kept his face hidden, and the hoodie completely made his features unrecognizable. Seth continued to run and stare backward at the hooded man, and it was his downfall, as he ran straight into one of the bigger goons ahead of him.

"You got a problem punk."

"Other than your general point of view on everyone, no."

The bigger guy lunged at Seth, but was caught off guard as he easily ducked causing the man to fly into the wall. Two other goons attacked Seth, and he easily grabbed onto their heads, and smashed them together. The remaining two dropped their hold on the man, and pulled out their knives and circled him. Seth took a minute to search his surroundings, and saw as the street was relatively empty, and very dark. Just as he snapped back into reality, the two lunged at him from either side; he reacted quickly and jumped into the air and shot a web at each of their heads and slammed them into each other. He landed, and searched for any other goons. The previous three had all turned and ran, obviously weren't expecting this type of a fight, and were despising Zach for putting them up against a freak. The old man had long ago took off, and Seth was left standing over top of the two remaining creeps.

Seth began his walk back, and readjusted himself and did his best to clean off any markings from the fight. He passed the shoe shop, and realized the man was no longer there. He shook off his suspicions and cut across the street and snuck behind the building. Luckily Summer wasn't facing the window, or he would have some explaining to do.

Summer sighed as she saw Seth exit the narrow hallway from the washrooms, and cut across the room to her. She now had fully lost her patience; she had already finished eating and was tapping her foot angrily as Seth cautiously approached her nervously.

"H-Hi Summer…I can explain all of this."

"What the hell Seth. You bring me out here just to be gone the entire date?"

"You don't understand, there was a lineup for the washrooms…"

"Theres always an excuse isn't there." Summer stared him down, and Seth lowered his head and avoided her gaze. "I'm leaving."

"Wait at least let me take you home." He smiled eerily.

"No Seth, its too late for this now. I'll catch a cab." Seth sighed heavily, knowing he screwed up royally.

"Seth? Summer?" A voice interrupted them, and they both turned to see who it was. Zach came prancing over to them, smiling from ear to ear. He called their names as if they were all long lost friends, maybe it could be said for Summer, but certainly not Seth. Seth didn't like him, there was always something off about him. He didn't trust the guy. "How are you guys?" He wrapped Summer in a hug, and his sudden smile was replaced by a glare as he stared at Seth over his shoulder, which caught him off guard.

"Umm…we're fine. But I'm just leaving so…"

"-What are you doing here?"

"Seth!" Summer smacked him across the chest, but both guys kept glaring at each other. Seth stepped back and finally took a good look at the guy. The main thing that jumped out at him was the sweater lumped up in his right arm, it seemed like he was hiding it.

"Weren't you just standing over there a little while ago?" Seth asked, pointing toward the shoe shop. "And I also saw you earlier, when we were at the hospital."

"Umm no…wasn't me."

"What the hell are you doing? Are you stalking her or something?" Seth's voice picked up, and stepped up to him, bumping him back.

"Wow, I'm sorry if I angered you guys…I guess I'll just be going now…see you around Summer." He backed away scared from Seth, and waved weakly to Summer and began to walk away.

"Zach wait!" She called after him, and he stopped expectantly. "Seth, what the hell is your problem? You're acting strange."

"I don't trust him Summer…there's something about him that's off."

"You are unbelievable…Zach, you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Uhh sure Summer. I'd love to." She smiled thankfully, and walked towards him so they could head to his car.

"Summer…" Seth called from the table and she turned to face him, her eyes glistening with tears and visibly upset.

"Everything you do Seth seems to just keep disappointing me…" She sighed and the two brunettes locked eyes. "I'll see you around." With that, she turned and walked out the door, with her arm linked with Zach's unnecessary arm. They exited, then Zach decided to walk past the window again, just as insult to injury for Seth; even though his car was parked in the opposite direction.

Flashback 

"_What exactly are you doing my boy?"_

"_I'm going to cause him pain, turn everyone against him, hurt everyone around him, then the nail in the coffin…kill him." Zach gave a dark and wicked smile, one that could send shivers up anyone's spine. When Caleb caught sight of it, he gave a smile of his own._

_End Flashback_

Seth watched as Zach passed by with Summer leaning onto him, avoiding Seth completely at the fear she'd somehow feel compelled to run back to him. Seth felt completely deflated, he remained frozen, his eyes glassy and watched them pass by. Zach nodded and smirked back at him, and Seth was determined to settle everything, once and for all.

**So there you go, that might have been a long chapter, but I guess that's just how I write. Next few chapters are going to be extremely depressing and angst like so be prepared.**

**A surprise waits for Seth. Seth comes to a conclusion.**


	20. Reality Check

**Mild language in this chapter**

**Part two: Reality Check**

"Maybe I made a mistake…"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just leaving on a whim like that."

"Well, it will give you two a chance to get your heads straight." Zach chimed in as he came to a stop at a light just around the corner from her street. They had just left the restaurant where Seth surely still was, and Summer wasn't feeling too good about herself.

"It just makes me so mad the way he gets sometimes…" She sighed heavily, clearly defeated as to what to do. Zach nodded sullenly and turned down the street. He rolled into her driveway "Can you believe he had the nerve to tell me to stay away from you? Like he thought he could control me or something." She scoffed and laughed it off, as Zach shut down the engine and proceeded to walk her up to the door.

"Imagine that." Summer rolled her eyes at his words and laughed as she slowly guided her way to the door, preoccupied with searching for her keys in her purse. Suddenly her phone sounded. She dug deeper into her purse, and looked down at the I.D.

"Hello."

"_Summer." _She sighed heavily again as she leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want Cohen?" _Seth cringed at the sound of her voice, how did he ever manage to mess things up this bad. Unfortunately, he had no time to think about his personal life and his relationship with Summer; when the bigger picture still lied ahead._

"_Where are you? Did you get home okay?"_

"I'm fine, jessh Cohen." She rolled her eyes to Zach who remained quiet over by the garage.

"_So is Zach gone already?"_ Summer rubbed her fingers over temple massaging it, as Zach smirked to himself at the desperation in Seth's voice; Summer always was a sucker for speaker phone.

"No we're just getting here now" _Seth didn't like the idea of Zach being around her at all, not one bit. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about that guy, and the weird sensational poundings in his head whenever he was around him didn't help._

"Alright, Summer…I need you to get away from him. Get inside." The smug smirk Zach shot his way definitely didn't help mend things between the two either. Yes, this guy was surely bad news. He finally strode out of the restaurant, phone in hand, in search of a nearby cab to hail down.

"No, you know what Cohen, this is stupid. You can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with."

"I'm coming over."

"Cohen, I already told you I'm fine…would you just-…"

"-Here, let me talk to him. See what the big problem is with me." Zach chimed in as Summer turned with a relieved look on her face. She graciously handed the phone over to Zach than waved her hands in the air incredulously as she entered the house.

"_-Summer, you've got to believe me on this…" He continued down the sidewalk and hopped in the stopped cab. _

"-Summer's gone inside…" Zach confirmed smugly and leaned against the door.

"_Zach?"_

"The one and only…"

"_Listen, do you think you could ahhh convince Summer to go over to my house? I know its just next door and all, but I mean I'd feel a lot better if she was over there."_

"No can do."

"What? Please man just do it, I'm on my way over now anyway." He

"What do you got against me anyway? Afraid something _bad's _going to happen to your _girlfriend_?"

"_Nothing, its just that I've got a feeling something bad is going to happen in general…I can't quite explain it, but I know something's not right."_ Zach nodded sarcastically as Seth rambled on, knowing exactly how Seth actually knew there was trouble ahead.

"Well you're right…" _He felt the hairs stand up on his neck as the cab came to a stop at the light, what exactly was he right about? _

_Was it something bad was going to happen, or something wasn't right? Hopefully it's the later, seeing as it is the lesser of two evils._

"What's that?" Zach decided to break the moment of brief numbing silence by straight up lying. "That was Summer; she must want me to help her out in the bedroom if you know what I mean?" He lied.

"What the hell?" As the cab continued on its path, Seth felt his blood boiling at the same pace of the speeding cab.

"Hey…she's fair game, you screwed up."

"Don't you dare do shit you son of a-…" 

"Bye Seth." He clicked the phone shut then, with a smug smirk laced across his lips, opened the door to enter the house and find Summer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth refrained himself from doing anything drastic like causing an accident, but instead channeled his rage out onto the backseat of the cab. The sensational feeling of his fists digging deeper and deeper into the fabric was an okay fill-in, but would rather have Zach's face replace it.

He wouldn't do anything.

Hey kid 

_I mean, what's he got against me anyway?_

**Listen, you're gonna' haf ta get out.**

_I'm the one that seems to be causing trouble._

**15 bucks.**

_Oh jeez what have I done?_

"Kid!" Seth was snapped out of his imaginary scenarios of possible ways for Zach to die by the raging cabbie.

"WHAT?"

"I said you're gonna haf ta get out now." Seth took in his words and surveyed his surroundings. They were in the middle of a slight traffic jam, in the center of Times Square

"We're nowhere near where I have to be."

"Well if you're a mechanic, maybe you can…I don't know, magically fix a blown engine; than we can get going."

"Jesus this is just my damn luck." He sighed heavily and began to exit the car.

"15 bucks."

"WHAT? We've gone like 2 blocks."

"I'm sorry, its not my fault the engine failed. Also, we've been moving slowly for a while."

"That's why you turn off the fricken meter." The cabbie shrugged but kept his hand held out, urging for him to pay up. Seth got out of the car, and leaned into the passenger window. "Take the money then…Thanks for your help asshole."

He opened the door and slammed it just for the added affect; not only was it a feat he always wanted to attempt when he was mad, but it was also truly how he felt. The cabbie flipped him off then sped away into an open spot in the next lane, no more than 20 feet away. He started cursing at the now disappearing cabbie, today was just not his day.

So much for a blown engine, what an asshole… 

He turned to survey his surroundings, after being totally ripped off by the cabbie, and realized everyone seemingly was looking at him. It was as if he had 3 heads, that was the kind of attention he was getting.

"What? What are you all looking at…" He exclaimed bluntly. "That guy was a prick…" He raised his arms in protest, but it only seemed to raise the disgusted looks.

_**What's your deal bro?**_

_**That guys a freak…**_

_**You need some help…**_

The muttering between passerby's was beginning to irritate him, and now he _knew_ for sure that he stuck out like a sore thumb.

He ignored the insatiable paranoia in his head, and directed his attention toward the jumbo tron in the heart of Times Square. It showed the Mayor being retrieved safely from an undisclosed location that was what he knew for sure, after reading the big bold letters that were unavoidable.

But screw that… 

Truth was, he didn't care about it anymore. It was only a matter of time before the finger was pointed at Spiderman for the mayor's kidnapping.

Was he destined to fail? There was absolutely nothing he could do to keep everyone happy. Connors was a prime example of that, and look what happened to him? Ended up on the receiving end of one of Seth's most violent stints ever…and it wasn't showing any sign of stopping.

He remained frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, the beating of his heart providing the only noise and the brushing of arms from passing pedestrians the only feeling, and time seemed to stop.

An ambulance suddenly came roaring through the Square, startling everyone and awaking Seth from his paranoia, followed by several police cars. Eventually, they passed and peace was restored in Times Square. Seth on the other hand, didn't even budge to spring into action.

He just couldn't find it within himself to do anything. He remained still on the sidewalk as the ambulance roared by, with the cop sirens following closely behind.

It was in that moment, he realized exactly _why_ he originally decided to become a hero. His initial intentions were to impress Summer, and have a decent excuse to stalk her from up above. But since he first dawned the mask, he had grown up considerably. And the end result being? Well it still was all about Summer. He needed her in his life to function properly, he just could not go on being a hero without her by his side. Even in the beginning when they were just merely acquaintances; she still was the reason for everything.

So if being a hero was jeopardizing their relationship, he was going to have to learn to give one of them up. And he was pretty confident which one he was willing to sacrifice.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back at Summer's house… 

"Wow, you managed to shut Cohen up. I'm impressed." Summer called from the living room of her home as Zach entered the room after being outside. He nodded dryly and sat sullenly on the couch. Little did Summer know, his next actions were going to be major steps toward the ultimate goal of defeating Spiderman.

Zach fiddled his hands around in his sweater pocket, searching for something, while Summer shuffled nervously at the awkward tension surrounding the room.

"I _still_ can't believe he had the nerve to call me up and start accusing you of all that crap." Summer shook her head away from the thoughts of Cohen and what in the hell could possibly be his deal. Was he jealous? Well if he was, he shouldn't have had any reason to be.

While Summer was busy dissecting Seth's behavior in her head, Zach was debating whether or not to go through with what he had planned. It was surely going to rock everyone's world, and ultimately destroy Seth's.

He reached into his sweater pocket and removed a small orange pumpkin, with 2 length silver blades clicking outward to the side. He stared over at Summer to see if she had caught on yet.

"-maybe I was all wrong about Cohen…yeah I think I was…you know what, I'm gonna go find him. Where did you say he was?" Summer tossed and turned and finally made up her mind. She was too harsh on Seth, well, he at least deserved a chance to explain.

She turned away from facing the front door to inform Zach about her decision, but was startled by what she found.

"W-W-What a-are y-you d-doing?" her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she stared at him with fear.

"Summer, listen to me, you do what I say and I promise you won't get hurt." Zach informed, clenching onto the blade with his hand. He really didn't want to hurt Summer, if anything, she was the innocent victim in this. This was between him and Seth.

"H-H-Ha H-Ha very f-funny Zach." She uttered back with the faint sign of a laugh, as she attempted to play it off as a joke. "N-Now I-If you'll excuse m-me I have to go find C-Cohen." She turned abruptly to head out the door, hoping that this was all some sort of sick joke and that she really wasn't trapped in her own home with a mad man.

"Where do you think your going!" Zach commanded as he leapt across the room and grabbed onto her wrist rather violently, flinging her backward toward the couch with force.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Summer muttered under her breath as she struggled to regain her balance after being thrown across the room. She stared him down, finally realizing this was truly the real deal, and that Zach _had_ officially lost his mind. "HELP! COH-."

He quickly cupped her mouth shut, laughing down at her. "No one will help you. Definitely not Seth after I'm through with him. Now are you going to be a good little girl and shut your fucking mouth." He softened his grip over her mouth, allowing her to breathe easily. "Good." He replied once she remained quiet and looked to the floor, lone tears just beginning to make their way to the ground.

"What do you want?" She whispered out barely audible, Zach had to lean forward just to hear her.

"You're gonna listen to me, and you'll do every god damn thing I tell you to, understood?" He replied, but was met without an answer from her. "UNDERSTOOD!" he pinched the tip of one of the blades and poked it into her chin, succeeding in lifting her head up from the ground. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him, and let out a tear stained mumble" Y-yes."

"Good, if you do what I say, you'll be just fine. But I swear to god, if you don't. I'll kill both you and your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend when he gets here, got it?" She nodded slowly, still refusing to look at him. The tears were now flowing out openly, showing no signs of stopping.

"Actually, make that two things that you're going to be doing for me..." He replied mischievously as he eyed her up from head to toe...


	21. Victims Of Love

**Mild language in this chapter, just a warning.**

**Part Three: Victims of Love**

Life from above was meant to be peaceful and relaxing. Whether it be in an airplane or in your after life; you weren't meant to be tortured. But that was exactly the case for Seth, as he soared from building to building overtop the busy New York City streets. He wasn't looking for crime, he wasn't trying to catch some burglar, and he certainly wasn't trying to look down some 20 odd woman's shirt, like he could've been doing. No, in fact he was looking for Summer Roberts.

Yes, a very surprising answer but one that does not go without merit. Since their disastrous dinner that went completely down the tubes, Summer had been all but immune from him except for their brief talk earlier when Zach was over. But now, nearly 5 hours later she hadn't picked up her phone nor answer the door for him.

With a flash of pure agility, he catapulted himself off of the now expiring webline and landed upon an old dusty billboard, standing dimly on top of the mountainous car dealership. The moonlight was already illuminating the streets of New York, and Seth felt shivers run down his spine as parts of his exposed skin from previous fights were exposed to the crisp air through his costume.

He felt like a street punk whenever he was forced to spring into action around town, since he continually forgot to both hem and stitch up his costumes holes from previous battles. But part of him felt like leaving things how they were. His shredded up costume was a sign of how much he had come so far, and a tribute to what he's accomplished so far.

But it was nights like these, when the wind was hollowing and his personal life in shambles, that he truly wished he could be anywhere else in the world. All day since the dinner, thoughts of a different life and what things would be like if he wasn't a superhero anymore ringed through his head almost as frequently as visions of Summer's lustful body.

He never believed in his wildest dreams, though it seemed pretty improbable now, that he would actually have a chance to date Summer Roberts. The way he had always seen her all of those years was the girl that was absolutely stunning, but absolutely unattainable. Her friends always came first, and often her boys had to be either sport affiliated or be frequent party goers.

_Wait a second…that's gotta be it._

Realization dawned on him temporarily and he _thought _he knew where she was.

"She's got to be there!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"_You're gonna listen to me, and you'll do every god damn thing I tell you to, understood?" He replied, but was met without an answer from her. "UNDERSTOOD!" he pinched the tip of one of the blades and poked it into her chin, succeeding in lifting her head up from the ground. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him, and let out a tear stained mumble" Y-yes."_

"_Good, if you do what I say, you'll be just fine. But I swear to god, if you don't. I'll kill both you and your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend when he gets here, got it?" She nodded slowly, still refusing to look at him. The tears were now flowing out openly, showing no signs of stopping._

"_Actually, make that two things that you're going to be doing for me..." He replied mischievously as he eyed her up from head to toe._

How could this be happening? In her own house no less.

Zach's lingering words ringed into her head until they finally received meaning and she began to truly realize how bad things were. In the meantime, Summer remained confined to her living room couch as she tried to shutter away the lustrous looks from Zach as he continually surveyed her body up and down.

"Do I have to spell it out for you or are you going to make me do it myself." His sudden voice startled Summer and she finally lifted eyes up away from the floor. "Take your clothes off." He explained with rage, than rolled his eyes as if he were speaking to an infant. She sniffled briefly but didn't move; reverting back to her original position of staring at the floor. "Don't ignore me I said take em' off." His thundering voice echoed through the living room, and he anchored his pumpkin blade underneath her chin to urge her to get moving.

The blades steady settling on her chin only stayed that way for a second, and the sharp metal began to penetrate a small gash into the bottom of her chin. Zach ripped the blade away from her chin, and held it up high in a threatening manor, which succeeded in getting her to hurry up.

She stifled the sniffles that threatened to come out as she slowly started to lift herself out of her sweater top, and it came falling to the floor. As she started on her jeans, she couldn't but think of Seth and how right he turned out to be about everything. Not only was this guy sick, he was taking advantage of her, just like he had feared. She choked up a barrage of tears as her jeans slid down her curves near her waist and crashed to the floor.

"Hmm…not bad…not bad at all. Too bad I never got this far when we were actually dating." Zach scratched his cheek with the blade as he watched her timid strip and now viewed her near fully exposed body. "Oh don't give me that face _princess_. I imagine you've been through this plenty of times, it must be routine for you."

"Y-You s-son of a b-bitch." She finally managed to utter out as she felt the tiny hairs on te back of her neck stand just at the thought of what might take place next.

"Ooohhh _princess_! I'm loving the attitude…thank god your father is a drunk asshole and sleeps at the bar, because I think I'm going to need all the time I can get." He smirked at her then with his free hand, wrapped her inward in a firm grab, then began to guide her out of the living room and up the stairs.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth finally arrived upon the school grounds, which were empty as usual per this time. The only cars that remained were the school teams that were practicing and the cheerleading squad that got their floor times after the teams. Although it seemed highly unlikely that Summer would _ever_ be at school after hours, she _did_ hangout with most of the girls from the cheerleading squad so he figured it was worth a try.

He swooped down for a steady landing on the bench in the school courtyard, not far from wear Summer, Zach and himself had been just weeks ago after Nana Cohen's death. Memories of his late Nana roared back into his mind like a freight train, and he just had to get them away. Seth did so by focusing his mind on something else, such as realizing he had no change of clothes to enter the school in.

He shrugged it off, and leapt off of the haunting bench and landed just short of the front steps leading up to the main doors. He trudged up the steps and stopped in front of the main doors, took a deep breath and entered.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just as he predicted, not many students were in the building. He peered down the hall and spotted a janitor far down the corridor, well out of seeing distance for the elderly man. Seth dashed ahead quickly at a torrid pace, having most of the halls memorized helped for time management.

He lurked around the corned, and to his dismay, ran into a very stunned janitor. Seth rolled his eyes, as he assumed the janitor would continue to stare at him in awe just as expected.

"Hey don't you remember me?" the old man's voiced shuttered out and caught Seth off guard, as he turned on a whim to approach the man.

"Holy sh…"

"Long time no see." Seth was stunned at who it was. It was the man who claimed he knew everything about him, and to come to him if things ever got tough. Bullshit; that man clearly forgot to take one of his pills.

"Uhh hello…"

"How is Summer since the last time I saw her?" Seth realized he left Summer in the care of this man, Ben, while he was out slaughtering Curt Connors.

"Umm she's well you know, better. That's actually why I'm here sir…have you seen her at all today?"

"You know son, by rights I shouldn't even be talking to you. The man in me tells me to call the police right now and have you arrested; after what you did to Curt Connors." The old man's trembling voice brought haunting nightmares trickling back into his mind. "But the father in me tells me to help…so no I haven't seen her."

"Alright, thank you."

"You know Seth, it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you out." The old man uttered and Seth was hit with a whelm of emotions. He just said his real name. This man wasn't a pillpopping addict one pill short of sanity, he truly did know who he was…

The two remained in awkward silence that was until a flock of cheerleaders, accompanied by a few football players strolled around the corner and were astonished at what the found.

"Oh my god!"

"It's spiderman!"

"Yo dude, he's pretty cool."

"No way man he's a killer."

"Murderer!"

He was met with mixed reaction by the flock as they approached him and soon became swarmed in. One girl in particular was familiar, Gwen Stacy, as she was at the head of the pack smiling at him accentuating her gorgeous features.

"See you guys, I told you he would come see me." Gwen proclaimed as she cheerfully strode over and wrapped her arm around Seth as he continued to narrow his eyes at her, though she couldn't see. The chatter and question firing amongst the teens continued

"Concentrate on the important things like family son, and everything will come around. Leave the girl alone…trust me I understand but she's bad news." The janitor chime in above the chatter and photo snapping. Seth clenched his underneath his mask and felt his veins bulging out; he wanted to rip this man's head off. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Shut the hell up. What do you know old man? You don't know shit about what the hell I go through. She's the greatest thing in my life, so try using your lame ass stalking on some other kid." The janitor was taken back and shuffled around on his spot, flinching backward at the sight of Seth's fist held firmly in front of him. The talk between the kids died instantly, and they were left peering at the masked hero in shock.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't…I've gotta find her." Seth burst through the crowd, sending some scurrying backward as he dashed down the hall and outran the chasing teens and out the door.

Ben Morrillo was naturally a pretty calm man, and knew behind the mask, Seth was fairly the same. That's why the boys comments shocked him, as he was now watching the pack of kids round the corner after their idol. He picked up his broom and stared down the empty hall. _That boy needed help._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth reached home quicker than expected, and swooped down behind his home to the shed where he changed into his spare outdoor clothes he kept hidden in the shed. Before he went in and faced the raft of the parents, he decided to make one last ditch effort to talk to Summer and headed over to her house and try again.

He picked up a delicate looking flower from her outside gardening bed and snatched it out of the ground, to make himself look presentable. He never felt more nervous in his life, not even when he was up hundreds of feet in the air or dodging dagger swipes. He needed all of the reassurance he could find, so the flower would have to do.

He marched up to her door, and knocked firmly two times and waited.

"For the love of god!" Zach hollered once he heard the pounding on the door. In the 20 minutes that he had Summer in her room, he spent half of it trying to force her on the bed, and the other half trying to get undressed without her running away. So now, when he was finally on top of her sneering down on her with his despicable body, someone just _had_ to come knocking. "Jesus…get your clothes on and answer that."

She did as she was told, and rather quickly. She wanted to get down there and inform whoever it was of the madness that was going on. Her tearstained face would certainly help prove her case. She choked down sobs as she got the last piece of clothing on, and began to make herself look presentable. Thankfully, who ever this person was, they stopped Zach from doing whatever the hell he had planned.

She made an attempt to bolt down the stairs, but was grabbed firmly by Zach's much bigger hand. "You didn't think I would let you go down alone did you?" He snickered as he laced on his belt, and began to make the tread down the stairs with a tight hold on Summer. They arrived at the door and Zach peered out, only to find Seth digging in the garden again searching for more flowers. Zach smirked, then shut the drapes.

"Now is the time for you to perform that second little thing for me…"

"W-What do you mean? Who is it? Cohen?" Summer asked as she finally found hope again.

"Yes it is Seth, and remember I told you you're going to do two thing for me. Now the first thing didn't quite go as planned." He stated as he relived the events and the struggles of what took place upstairs. "But the second is surely to be a winner."

"N-No. I won't do anything to hurt Seth." She whimpered out, and made an attempt to break free of his hold and go to the drapes.

"Not so fast." He wrenched back onto her. " And its too bad because what your about to do is going to rip him in half, and if you don't…you'll come reacquainted with my trusty blade…as well as Geek Cohen." Zach ordered as he put a hand on the handle. "Now follow my lead."

He opened the door so that it only revealed him and kept Summer hidden behind the door. Seth, upon seeing Zach, checked his watch and began wondering why he was still around.

"Umm Zach…where's Summer?" Seth stated as he skipped the 'hellos' and got to the point. Zach shook his head and smirked at Seth, holding 6 flowers and 4 having been wilted over.

"Cohen…nice to see you to." Zach grinned back and nodded, which was enough to send Seth's mind through the wire and begin pounding. Zach's other hand which was hidden behind the door, had a firm hold over Summer's mouth to prevent her making a scene.

"Where's Summer? Let me see her."

"She said she doesn't want to see you."

"Coming from you, that's bullshit. I don't believe it, where is she?" Seth ordered again, this time trying to peek in behind Zach.

"Fine, if you must…" Zach sighed then turned and reentered the house and shut the door quickly behind him. Seth remained patiently outside, still receiving rapid jolts scurrying through his head.

Zach turned and grabbed onto Summer, and abruptly ripped off her top, revealing her bra. She screamed briefly and tried to kick him where it counts, but his hands easily overpowered her and she felt herself buckling. "Don't make this difficult damnit…just follow my damn lead." Zach bellowed, than with one hand wrapped around her, reopened the door.

"I'm sorry Cohen, you umm caught us at the wrong time." Zach started as the door wasn't even open yet, receiving an eye roll from Seth. That was, until he caught sight of both of them, and was equally shocked. "We were just finishing up, weren't we babe? Zach smiled and looked down at Summer curled into his chest, avoiding Seth's gaze and looking at the floor.

"W-W-What…" Seth stuttered out and stared in sheer horror at the scene in front of him. He kept his eyes locked on Summer, who continued to avoid him.

"Oh! Oh my god! I totally forgot about you Seth, I'm sorry you had to find out this way…" Zach exclaimed, in faux hurt as he was actually finding enjoyment in Seth's misery. Zach nudged Summer to try and get her to play along, but to no avail. He slithered his hand from Summer's waist, and brought it to his back pocket where the durable pumpkin blade was, and snapped it open. He slowly pinched it up to Summer's back, and felt her nearly belch a scream. She arched her back as the blade slowly, little by little slid up her bra strap, ready to dig in.

Normally, the sight of Summer in a bra was enough for Seth to nearly explode, even though he had only actually seen her like this on the day they officially became a couple and, well today.

"I feel like such a bad friend man, and I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, I really am." Zach lied once again. " Its just…me and Summer have a past man, and she came to me crying about how much of a wreck her life was, and I was there to help her. And well, 4 hours later here we are, right babe?" Zach shook her body to get a response, though it was a solemn one.

"B-But h-how c-could y-you…S-Summer?" hearing Seth's voice trembling finally forced Summer to look up, giving him a good view of her. He did notice her tearstained face and some swelling underneath her chin.

Summer felt her whole world crashing before her at the sight of Seth. He looked broken, well if broken had an actual appearance, she tried to give him a sad smile at the sight of his totally Cohen cheesy act of romance in the form of her flowers from the garden, but found it to unbearable. Also, she knew if she tried to smile in this situation, Cohen would be the only thing that could get her to smile, but in times like these, she would probably cringe.

"H-How long has this been going on?" Seth started out shaky, but found his voice again as thoughts of Summer being infidel took over his mind.

"Listen man, I'm real sorry about everything, but me and the lady here need to get back inside and finish what we started, right babe?" Zach peered down at her and winked, which was met with the smallest shake of the head by Summer. Seth could've sworn he heard her whimper, but was too caught up in the moment and just assumed it was some sort of sexual fantasy they had worked out. "Alright man, take it easy." Zach coolly waved his hand up, then with the blade still pinching Summer's back, backed them inside and slammed the door. Once the door was closed, he snapped the blade away from her back, retaining al sorts of tension from Summer.

What was left for Seth Cohen? He wore his heart on his sleeve, determined to make things right and they just _had_ to turn disastrous. He remained frozen on Summer's porch, Zach's fake hollering from the other side of the door leading him to believe the new couple had already got back to business, when in reality Zach was alone on the other side making a fool of himself.

Seth sighed heavily and closed his eyes, he didn't want to cry over her, but it was deeming to be to hard. Even though she may not have felt the same, but to Seth their relationship still meant the world. He sighed once again and finally releasing the first spec of tears roll down his face, and set down the 6 wilted flowers gently on her front porch, then strode down the small steps and cut across the lawn toward his house. His life was officially over.

"That was quite the performance Summer…You did all of that, and managed not to open your mouth! Wonderful." Zach scoffed as he sat in the living room, inspecting his blade. Summer had sprinted upstairs and grabbed about 3 sweaters to make herself feel clothed once again. She even attempted to call the police but was stumped when she found the phone lines sliced and her cell phone gone.

"I really should be going, don't you agree? We had our fun." Zach rose from the couch and slipped the durable pumpkin blade back in his pocket. "Now Summer….don't you go telling anybody, especially Geekboy about what happened here. Don't you dare say who I am, and don't you even do as much as think about telling him the truth. Cause I'll be watching you, and I promise you, I'll kill you, and your boy in seconds, you hear me?" She slowly nodded her head, as she remained seated in her chair in the living room. "Its wonderful your being so understanding babe, but I gotta get going now. You'll be seeing me around soon." He winked at her one last time, than finally strode out the door.

Once he left, and the door was closed. Summer burst into a furry of tears and began bawling at the top of her lungs. That experience now ranked up there along with nearly being thrown off Brooklyn Bridge. She now no longer _felt_ completely alone, she _knew_ she was alone. Seth was gone, her dad was gone…she had no one…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth entered the house, and went straight to his room. Walked right by all of the hollering and questions from his parents, and entered his now only source of bliss, his bedroom. He sat on the bed, and tried to force himself into a slow death by staring at one spot on the wall and attempting to burn a hole through it.

He couldn't decide what feelings he had at the moment, was it hurt or rage? Things just didn't add up between what happened over at Summer's. She didn't as much say a word to him, or even try to cover anything up between her and Zach. It was almost as if she had no control over it.

And _Zach_…oh how he wanted to kick the crap out of that kid. With his fake smile, his preppy haircut. Seth felt more the deafening pain all the more just because it was Zach that all of this was caused by. The one guy he told Summer over and over again wasn't any good, but in the end, Summer must've found some good in him. Zach and Summer were together no longer than 4 hours and already they were having sex, while he and Summer had at least gone on a date and dated for a week and they never had sex. He thought Summer was in the same boat as him, and wanted to wait for the perfect moment and not rush things. Turns out, she couldn't wait to give it away.

He fell back ungracefully on his bed, and laid flat on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. But as he stared, all he could see were images of Zach's idiotic smile and ungracefully manhandling Summer's body and making angered love to her, compared to that of which Seth knew he had to give. His stupid smirk as he roamed Summer's body with his hands…

He had made his decision on his feelings. It was definitely rage.

**Hello everyone. Finally I decided to update this, and sorry again. I've been really uninspired for this story and it continued with only 1 review on the last post! That really disappointed me, but nonetheless I still greatly enjoyed writing this. But, reviews really do help inspire writers to post quicker and give ideas for the next chapters. Just a thought.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review.**


End file.
